How the wind dances
by Zerbinetta
Summary: The end of a story doesn't mean the end of the journey. Neliel dislikes that someone has made her trade death for facing demons she cannot vanquish. Gann doesn't want to believe in a path he never intended to walk. By such wrongs, heroes are formed. MotB
1. Solitude of a falling star

Hello dear readers! Initially, I had no intention of writing this ficlet, but eventually couldn't help myself for several reasons, one of them being that while there are a dime a dozen interpretations of the main campaign of NWN2, there aren't that many retellings of MotN quite yet, and so here I come, swooping in to the rescue! Also, Amousca's wonderful retelling of NWN1: HotU has been an inspiration in many ways, though I have no intention of copying her work or her plot bunnies. If you're reading this, Amousca, kudos to you. I (heart) the way you write, so don't you ever stop.

This will be (hopefully) regularly updated and I intend to keep the chapters as long as this one, detailed and nice. I will not necessarily stick to the well-known MotN storyline like fangirls do to a certain chaotic evil ranger and make certain additions and original interactions that I hope you will like.

I don't own MotN or its characters (though I wish I owned Gann) save for my PC, Neliel Imladris, a sun elf Wizard/Eldritch Knight in the OC and eventual Arcane scholar of Candlekeep (though let's not get into that) I have already introduced in my quasi-prequel for this fanfic, Requiem for a Dream, which has now been scheduled to be shorter, missing the parts from MotB that were supposed to be there but will be in this fanfic. It will soon be finished, so no worries – also, reading it isn't necessary before reading this story, but it is recommended.

I also disclaim ownership of the Tolkienverse name Imladris (Elvish for Rivendell, which I have always liked) and the name Neliel that I really liked in Bleach (though the two characters, mine and the ex-Espada, have nothing in common save for long hair and the name itself).

Comments and critique are greatly appreciated, whatever they may concern. Please keep flames to a minimum and try to enjoy the story. The song Tactics is from the anime Rurouni Kenshin, which I love but sadly don't own, but the translation has wonderful lyrics and I consider it a kind of theme song for this piece.

X X X

_**How the wind dances:**_

_**The wanderer and the sword of light **_

X X X X X

**Chapter I: Solitude of a falling star**

X X X X X

When I first saw  
you looking at me  
the gleam in your eyes  
made my heart skip a beat  
My body felt nervous and my heart began to pound  
as this test of love  
that brought me to my knees

Feeling the pulse  
of the space from you to me  
The love that I felt  
made me shake made me weak  
I'm under your spell  
and there's nothing I can do  
as the day turns into night  
I am for you

Soon, I am hoping I will taste your luscious lips  
Fine like the wine, just beyond my fingertips  
A man and a woman will find true eternity  
underneath the magic of the full moon

Passionate Lady! Ah! Give me your love  
Mysterious Lady! I need your love!  
The spell you got me under  
your eyes they make me wonder  
is this a fantasy, or is this love for real?!  
Do you want me lady? Ah! Give me your love!  
I feel you coming lady! I need your love  
'Cause all the thing you do to me  
they lock me up and set me free  
fever up, this crazy love  
dances with a passion in my heart

- Tactics, Yellow Monkey

X X X X X

Neliel Imladris was getting thoroughly tired of waking up because of searing pain in her chest.

The bizarre set of events that had led to a piece of an almost all-powerful sword of the warrior-queen of an extraplanetar people to be imbedded in her sternum had many perks; with the right amount of intellect, spellcraft and the willingness to withstand getting blood on her freshly-clean robes, one could rise very high up the food chain, especially when the aforementioned sword shard was the key to saving the world – or part of it, anyway. It had opened the path to riches, titles and knowledge, though at the price of being hounded by creatures of shadow.

She had had enough of shadows for a lifetime. Gods, once this was over, she would make it her personal mission to hit anyone who thought shadows were nice. Gods help anyone who would ever try to entertain her with shadow puppets. Such amateurs had no idea what an actual shadow was capable of. How a shadow could change the perspective of things. How lives could be altered and destinies changed.

The place she was lying in seemed pretty shadowy, though.

But the ripping pain near her heart was always the worst of it all. She had felt the ache at times before, most notably when the githyanki leader had tried to pull all the shards she possessed towards her and thus managed to lift Neliel up by the concealed shard. The dull pain had only been a pull forward back then, so it seemed that the shard in her wasn't sharp enough to rupture any organs, but still, it wasn't a comforting thought that it could shift thanks to the damned gith and puncture her heart.

The hero of Neverwinter dying because of a heart attack would be laughable.

Yet now, the pain seemed to have risen to new heights. It was no longer just a quick flash of agony, like when she was wounded or painful throbbing, like when she dreamed of darkness and blood and death. This was as if the still strangely fractured sword was trying to reform itself on it own, as if the shard was stuck in her lungs and someone thought it would be a swell idea to try and pull it out with white-hot calipers.

Come to think of it, her whole body felt weak and exhausted. Paralyzed, almost. And then, when the pain in her chest lessened, when she made the slightest motion, she realized why. White-hot knives seemed to cut through her very soul. There was no escaping the agony, the torture. It was as if the King of Shadows had decided to kill her by tap-dancing on her unconscious form.

That was right… the King of Shadows…

Her friends…!

As she stupidly made a sudden motion, a spasm of pain made her back arch momentarily, as a reflex, bringing only more suffering. But she didn't feel any kind of wetness on her clothes, though she knew that she had been wounded. Had Zhjaeve or Elanee healed her when she wasn't looking? And where was everyone? The people she had traveled with were many things, but certainly not the type that would desert their leader at her time of need.

Yet she didn't remember anything but running until her legs gave out and blessed darkness had claimed her…

Damned Illefarn architects. They could have given the inhabitants of the ruins or possible tourists some kind of _warning_ that the place would collapse upon losing an external source of power.

Her senses, unfortunately as sharpened as ever – especially her capacity for pain – gave her no hint of anyone being near her. She realized only then that it was dark only because she had not yet opened her eyes.

It had been white light in front of her eyes a second ago, but there was no tunnel-like sensation. Besides, the pain she felt was somewhat of a dead giveaway of the fact that she was still among the living, in fact. Or perhaps she was indeed dead. And after all that had happened to her, it could be considered fortunate, because she didn't remember the killing blow… though the agony she was in kind of put a damper on her hopes of ending up in Elysium or Bytopia – or Arborea, that would have been nice! - or some such plane for an eternity of pleasant relax and doing nothing.

Neliel opened her eyes. Or tried to, anyway, as slowly as possible, because though she hadn't thought it possible, even the skin of her eyelids seemed to be pulsing with pain. A few strands of straw-colored hair were in her face, but she couldn't summon the power to actually life her arm and brush them away. If she had enough energy, she would have found that annoying, but at the moment, she resigned herself to being content that she could still see.

After all, there had been a brilliant flash of light and then, her feet were running, running, running across the crumbling stonework, through the falling passageways, and then there was darkness, blessed night, and she remembered nothing more…

She felt drained, so utterly drained that she thought she might as well die from sheer exhaustion on the spot. The ground, which would have seemed cold and dusty to her otherwise, was now soft and welcoming, though it was solid rock from what she could tell. It felt wonderfully soothing against her cheek and she wanted nothing more than to sleep in her comfortable grave forever. Because a grave it would be, for certain. If she was still in the Illefarn ruins where they had faced the King of Shadows, it meant that the paths had collapsed and it was likely only a matter of time before her oxygen would run out.

And she couldn't open the tome they had used to get there, because her limbs were petitioning for some well-deserved rest and she was feeling lenient in the matter…

_I'm__ here… lie still… _

Perhaps the wind was whispering to her, but there was an echo in her mind, passing by the silence of her screams, the sound that couldn't leave her mouth, for it could only intensify and break her if it did. There were footsteps of soft leather boots on the cool ground, barely audible, and something akin to the flapping of wings, but not those of a bird; rather, like those of her bat familiar, Zelas, but larger, firmer. Somehow, the pain was lessening and the scream within her mind fading into the distance.

Foreign hands touched her forearms, taking care not to force more pain upon her, and even through the fabric of her chain shirt, Neliel could feel their smallness, their softness. The hands of a woman, without the blisters of one trained in swordsmanship. Not the rough hands of a druid or the nibble fingers of a thief. The voice on the wind could almost make her believe, for a fleeting moment, that she was wrong; that she was dead and after so long, it was her friend who had the chance to repay what she saw as a debt and rescue _her_ this time and she could finally apologize for the pain she had wrought…

But the scent of magic in the air thickened. Whoever was healing her wasn't Shandra, who possessed no truly supernatural powers. And for the briefest instant, Neliel dared hope that the arms that had turned her to lie on her back and mend the wounds on her face and chest belonged to the kind lady of her dreams, the mother she had never known, the person who had given up everything for the sake of a child who would never even remember her.

She was wrong again. It was becoming a habit, one that she didn't like.

An eerie glow illuminated the chamber she was in, a dark place where no one alive walked. But these were no Illefarn ruins. No King of Shadows was waiting for her here. This place _felt_ different and she almost thought she would die, becoming aware for the first time that she felt hunger. How many hours had it been since she had eaten? Her strength sapped, she was almost malnourished, but again, a spasm of agony passed through her, and she felt a presence, quite unlike that of her sword, that of the shard, that of the mysterious woman.

She hungered… for what, she didn't know.

Or... something in her did…

Her eyes attempted to focus on the person who had moved her body. It was a woman of obvious arcane power, illuminated by what could only be a magical light source; perhaps the staff she had lain next to the elf's body, but there was an otherworldly radiance to her golden skin. But it didn't come only from her.

This place… it wasn't a cave. There was something… something familiar about it, something dreadfully close to her, but she couldn't understand what. But she feared this place, for some reason. This was a prison but how she knew it, she had no idea. She needed to leave. She _would_ leave…

The woman's features were soft and kind, beautiful, and with calm concern etched into them. Her dark, almond-shaped eyes were studying her objective with keen alertness, analyzing the situation with a cool intensity. She was dressed in garments of red, but not the color of blood, but that of the setting sun and newly-made bricks. But, most of all, it reminded Neliel of a bright gerbera, such as those Retta Starling had grown in her garden and tended to lovingly in what seemed to be a lifetime ago.

Beautiful red flowers and forgotten innocence and the laughter of her friends…

Dead and lost. As was she.

But the more Neliel focused on the woman, the more her vision cleared, the more it seemed to stir a memory. Red… red that wasn't to be like that of blood, but like precious rubies… red liquid and magic. That meant something, something she was supposed to remember, something she knew and feared and respected…

Then, as the woman leaned in to check her temperature by the most natural of means, by placing a hand on the elf's forehead, her entire countenance came into view, the dark inscriptions on the most permanent of parchment, her skin, a string of symbols that each had a meaning and a power of their own. It was an entire tale, weaved with magic and ink, sprawled across her complexion, not ending on her forehead, but creating a map of markings across her entire head, which Neliel now saw was devoid of hair, though it made her no less beautiful.

Blood and magic and markings.

She had mastered the impulse of screaming at the arrival of an enemy some time ago, but Nell would have yelped, if she could. Instead, a ragged breath escaped her bloodstained lips and her body made a valiant attempt to flee despite its own needs and pains. White flashed before her eyes again before the face of the wizard came into view again, a bit more worried than before. If anything, all that she had seen of the woman signified a gentle soul.

But to expect kindness from a Red Wizard of Thay…

"Please hold still." the Thayan asked unexpectedly. A weary look passed through her large eyes upon seeing the elf react to her markings, but her voice held no bitterness. She was no flower, this one, for all her soft-spoken grace. Though she appeared no older than Neliel herself, wisdom was reflected in her. And strength, well beyond what her physical form would give away. She was a blade, but not like a sword, but like the shard in Neliel's chest.

Broken but whole, sharp and quite capable of saving or hurting anyone. A blood diamond…

"Wh-who… are you?" Her own voice sounded hoarse and raspy to Neliel. It was a frightening sound.

"My name is Safiya." the wizard answered without any kind of hesitation. "The binding spell is wearing off. Your arms and legs will be stiff, but you'll be able to walk."

Truthfully enough, Neliel felt the pain dim, then subside. It was like awaking from a nightmare, striding into a dream. She managed to sit up, facing the kneeling Thayan. There was a light flapping sound coming from her right and the elf noticed a medium-sized creature floating in mid-air next to Safiya. It looked alive, but didn't feel that way… not entirely…

The elf stood up, staggering away once more, her back hitting one of the dark stones of the barrow in a small impact. Wild energy surged through her body for a moment and the barrow was suddenly bright, figures swirling around her, and Safiya was Safiya and yet wasn't, and stood smiling there, a boy with a bell-like laugh that was drowned by a torrent of screams, coming not from a single spot, but rather, from a wall, a barrier…

And then Safiya was close and the runes were gone. She was steadying the elf, though upon sensing that her quarry had regained consciousness, she seemed to instinctively back away, as if not to give her discomfort.

_Why would a Red Wizard of Thay help me?_

The question seemed to be etched into her face, and Safiya responded as if she had voiced it. "Disregard whatever rumors you have heard of Red Wizards. I am no threat; to you, at least. I am here to help you and will do just that."

Neliel looked at her, hard, but no longer with surprise or fear or distrust. Something within her had recognized the world of light and sound and even Safiya herself, or at least her likeness. It felt almost as if there was something within her _soul_…

"Safiya." The elf pronounced the name like a foreign word. That was an uncommon name for a woman. "I am Neliel."

Something in Safiya seemed to relax, though perhaps she knew this already. "I know you have questions, but we must leave. Now. Before the spirits wake."

But Neliel now realized that she was far away from where she had lost consciousness. There was nothing else _alive_ around them, she could feel it somehow. And the very stone underneath her feat was foreign, entirely alien…

There was only one source of information she could turn to, that being her new strange companion fate had imposed upon her. The countless questions swirling in her mind could wait. Now, for her own peace of mind, she only needed to know where she was and how she might escape.

"Where are we?"

The simplicity of the natural question was striking, but the Red Wizard reacted promptly. "We're in a barrow deep beneath the soils of Rashemen. The locals say that powerful spirits dwell here – hostile to those trying to enter… and those trying o leave."

Rashemen. _Rashemen…! _"But where… how did I get here from the Sword Coast?"

There were ways of summoning creatures and beings from all over the multiverse, one as improbable as the other, but unless she had been summoned by a very powerful baatezu or tanar'ri – which she hoped wasn't the case, having a few experiences with the little menagerie in Ammon Jerro's haven – the only solution was that the presence of this Red Wizard, this Safiya, Neliel reminded herself, was more than a fortunate coincidence.

Safiya herself frowned. Her task had sounded strange to her from the very moment her mother had voiced it.

_In this barrow, you will find an elven woman. Recover her. Ensure her safety. Treat her with care as if she was dear to your heart. As if you loved her. It is paramount that she is not harmed in any way, Safiya. Her life matters more than the life of _any_ creature in the planes._

But when the Headmistress ordered this with her steely authority, the words sounded in almost no way affectionate. It was a command, one that the young wizard knew better than to refuse. And she felt a slight pride at knowing that her mother trusted only her with a task that seemed to be of such importance.

Yet at the same time, it puzzled her. Her mother had never expressed concern for a living being besides her maternal necessity and even that seemed a bit different than how the usual family would live. Yet for a stranger, she seemed to be willing to do everything. And who this stranger was, Safiya herself had little idea.

She was at least half a head shorter than Safiya herself, who didn't consider herself exceptionally tall, which was almost an impressive height for an elf, as far as the Red Wizard was able to tell. Were it not for the dust and dried blood clinging to her hair, Safiya would have guessed it was a shade of gold impossible for human being to have. Her bright green eyes, too, shone with a feral gleam, though exhausted.

Around her forehead, like a golden crown, glistened a circlet the Red Wizard was familiar with, for it bore the mark of Thay, and was intended for someone of her profession.

Moreover, Safiya could _smell_ magic that wasn't hers or that of the barrow, but it was almost depleted, slowly recovering. And underneath a great spot of dried blood, she could just about make out the faint outline of an eye-like symbol on the elf's tunic, which might have been blue once, before turning a sickening purplish brown because of her injuries.

And she was unarmed. Her magic had to be great indeed if she had survived such an injury without a weapon at hand. Neliel herself noticed it a moment thereafter and almost frantically searched for some misplaced weapon on the ground… there was none. For a moment, a shudder passed through her.

For such fear, honesty was the only remedy.

"I don't know how you got here. But I'll take you to someone who might. I'll take you to her and make certain she gives us _both _answers." And Neliel saw that the Red Wizard herself was confused and perhaps angry at her lack of information.

Her only link to the world above, a wizard of the highest and most feared order in the land, apparently knew little more of the situation that she did herself.

"But that's _after_ we get out of here." Safiya accented, relieved to see that Neliel didn't seem to be as edgy as she had been a moment ago. But it could be considered a natural reaction to her situation.

The elf dusted her clothes in an effort to do something with her hands, an endearing if slightly vain gesture. However, she didn't seem to mind the blood much, or perhaps couldn't think of anything she could do about it.

"Yes. Yes, we should. Is it far to the surface?" Neliel asked, already striding forward with surprising resilience, as if walking up in a strange barrow in a pool of her own blood wasn't such an unnatural occurrence for her.

"The barrow has three levels, so we will have to pass through them to get to the exit. There are also some Imaskari ruins around, so don't be too surprised if you notice a golem or two lying around."

"Maybe we could use that to our advantage…" Briefly, she inquired about the runes around her, and Safiya explained the significance of a single one as a binding spell.

It had been an intentional means of trapping her here.

Safiya sympathized with the elf. She herself was confused regarding what she had been tasked with, but she couldn't imagine what her elven companion was going through. After she had mentioned the sword coast and a loss of knowing how she had ended up where she was…

This would not be an easy journey for either of them.

"Come, we've been here too long as it is." Safiya urged, unintentionally allowing Neliel to take the lead, so that she wouldn't linger behind. Though slower than she usually would be, the elf woman seemed to be able to maintain a normal pace as they left the circle of runes.

"Mistress, I hear something moving, in one of the caves up ahead. Perhaps it is Ipsit and Sefi." Kaji quipped as soon as they left the main circle.

Even as she explained to Kaji that the creatures couldn't have returned quite yet, she saw that Neliel seemed fascinated or at least highly interested in Kaji, sparing a few compliments regarding his excellent hearing and, to Safiya's great surprise, treated him as an actual sentient being, not as a construct – she said _he _and _him_, never _it_.

"Amazing. I've never seen a talking familiar before. And he doesn't even appear a live creature… I see, he's an enchanted construct, correct?" Neliel noted as they were passing through the main corridor.

Safiya found that wonders would likely never cease. "Yes, indeed."

"Hi there, elf lady!" Kaji chirped, happy to be acknowledged, even though Safiya had introduced them as one would with a pair of friends that didn't know each other yet.

"Kaji's a homunculi, I crafted him myself. He's very useful, besides the obvious benefit of his company."

"You specialize in Transmutation, then?"

It was the proof Safiya needed to know that the magic she had sensed didn't necessarily stem from the binding runes. Certainly scholars and loremasters knew of the schools of arcane magic, but it was the analytical and yet friendly matter-of-fact tone that had made the matter clear.

"Is it that obvious?"

For the first time, Neliel seemed to quirk a modest smile. Were it not for the blood, it could have been an invitation to friendship. "From the level of your skill, yes."

Safiya, unused to receiving honest compliments from strangers, felt a bit awkward even in expressing gratitude. "Thank you. I meant to ask, you are a wizard yourself, are you not? I can sense the magic surrounding you. But it's somehow… drained."

"I'd like to meet this person who might know how I got here first." Neliel said, frowning at the space ahead of her. "I'm sorry, but… I had others with me and I'm afraid to assume the worst for them. And something about this barrow makes me even more uneasy."

"Of course, I can understand." Safiya said with a nod. There was a great pain in this woman, a burden that had only recently been lifted and the aftereffects still remained. It was peculiar to see how old her eyes appeared in comparison to her face.

Neliel didn't thank for the silence, as she had respected the same request when Safiya had asked to keep the topic of her mother for later, but her gratitude resurfaced in the returned of a friendly, calm tone into her voice.

"But yes, I am a wizard. But now, I might be better suited to leave the magic to you and carve a path with a blade… but it is gone." she said grimly, stopping for a moment when a thought popped into her head.

From her right boot, which seemed almost winged, with its intricate design and obvious magical properties, she withdrew a knife that was quite in contrast with her clearly almost-new equipment; in a sheath of crude leather, with a hilt of black, made of cool steel that was sharp despite the obvious age of the blade.

There was something very unlike her in the dagger, something wild, and a strange magic was present in the weapon. Actually, to Safiya, it didn't seem like a weapon intended for combat, but rather, a skinning knife a hunter might use.

"Again I force you to save a life against your will." Neliel seemed to almost sigh, but whether the words were intended for the dagger or someone who had once held it, Safiya couldn't tell. Fortunately, this momentarily reminiscence didn't last long; the elf's eyes cleared and she sheathed the knife, strapping it to her belt. "I hope this will do against spirits, too."

And then, it made perfect sense that her mother had given her a small bundle of weapons Safiya scarcely had an idea how to use; thus she now withdrew them from a Bag of Holding she carried with her, presenting them to the surprised elf.

"I know they aren't exactly unique, but perhaps you could find a use for them." the Red Wizard said, watching as Neliel examined the set of arrows, short sword and bow. In particular, the blade had been enchanted with an essence to make certain that it would be able to tear through all but the strongest of spirits.

Quirking a brow, she seemed almost amused. "Do all Red Wizards carry around such weapons when they have a more potent force at their command than physical strength?" she asked, glancing at Safiya.

"When entering a spirit-infested barrow, it never hurts to be careful." Safiya noted blithely, but her mind was filled with a bitter reminiscence of her mother. How much hadn't she told her? The elf gave the sword a practice twirl and it seemed that though she was unused to its weigh, she knew exactly how to adjust it to handle it effectively.

A fighter and mage…

Who _was_ this woman? What was she doing in this barrow? And how did her mother know she had been here… what was the connection between them if this elf clearly didn't consort with Red Wizards and Safiya had never heard her name mentioned, nor had she ever seen her countenance before…?

Neliel winced only a bit as she strapped the quiver to her back and swung the bow over her shoulder. Withdrawing the band from her now-destroyed braid, she tied her tangled hair into a messy ponytail, to help her focus. Her new weapon was enchanted, true, but such things were cantrips in comparison to the magic the Sword of Gith had held. She wondered where the blade had ended up. In a sense, she felt loss, because she had gotten used to the blade.

It had been a part of her.

Now, however, she felt a strange emptiness where the shard was supposed to be, as if it had been torn out of her body. The powers it had given her were gone and she felt incredibly fragile without it, without the sword.

_You _are_ its Heart…_

The sword was gone and it was a relief as well. Perhaps it had shattered again in that final blow, to be forever lost in the place where all things were to end. Yet it didn't mean that she was free…

The ground shook violently underneath their feet, echoing with the magic of nature, of the earth, which they could scarcely dispel.

"So much for going unnoticed…" Neliel commented, drawing her sword and stepping in front of Safiya.

It was the move of a trained soldier. Protecting the lord… "The earth spirits wake, ready yourself!"

Contrary to popular belief, Neliel wasn't fond of what she privately considered a "dungeon crawl".

She had spent the better part of her life as the daughter of a ranger, thus frequently trekked through the wilderness on her own. Aside from that, it was impossible to exist in her home village without going outside once in a while. But in the last year or so, she had entered more undead-infested ruins that she could count.

Two crypts crawling with undead (plus a wonderfully decaying cemetery outside as a parting gift), an undead-infested castle ruin, sets of mountain tunnels crawling with vicious orcs that went on and on for miles, crypts filled with worshippers of shadow that eventually turned into shadows themselves (plus the few undead they had kept as pets), the odd werewolf-filled cave or so, the escape tunnel to a Luskan-controlled keep filled with various pests, ancient ruins with ghosts and elementals containing powerful spells and, eventually, the crumbling palace of the embodiment of shadow itself, with samples of _all_ kinds of undead.

And dragons. That was a category on its own, into which she _really_ didn't want to go.

Whatever pretty words Safiya might use for the spirits inhabiting the barrow they were going through, it still _felt_ like a dungeon. With undead things, free of charge.

Someone on a higher (or lower) plane of existence really had it in for her, which, when Neliel thought about it as she swung her sword at yet another elemental, wasn't that implausible.

Now, she could add earth elemental-infested barrows to her list. Joy of joys.

Fortunately, her body remembered the call of battle, the moment when blood was replaced by liquid heat and adrenaline took over her mind. Her training with the Neverwinter Nine, brief as it had been, had taught her quite a lot when it came to shielding another and though battled such as these were hardly like the intricate sparring matches with Kana, she was now able to see the swipe before it could close in on her.

"I don't think I can use magic to attack quite well just yet and will be better served focusing on close combat. Can you manage to cover me throughout this barrow?" Neliel asked when she was finally able to lower her blade, which seemed strangely devoid of blood.

Surprisingly, Safiya offered a small grin. "I'm a Red Wizard, remember?"

How could she ever forget? It didn't reassure her much as far as trust was concerned, but Neliel knew better than to doubt such a simple yet poignant statement.

"Point taken. Up we go."

X X X X X

There was a certain charm to being unsubtly watched, especially by the timid and anxious eyes of a young woman, who didn't know herself what the strange warmth within her, a new sentiment, was. And Gannayev, or Gann-of-Dreams as he preferred to be called by those to whom he had no close ties (which is to say, everyone) had ample experience to be able to make such a statement without shame.

It was not usually his custom to enter cities or towns; when he had need of anything from a settlement, he preferred to make his pick out of the many Rashemi villages, scattered in the wilderness, or the few lone settlements and farms. He had always had a knack for charming his way into the hearts of the owners and into their homes, mostly through the hearts of their daughters. Thus he had little need for coin or the hustle and bustle of a city as large as Mulsantir, where the wind had blown him this time.

Not to say that Mulsantir wasn't an impressive architectural accomplishment, but Gann had never been overly fond of large crowds. As a child of the wilderness in every sense of the world, he had a better way with animals and their guardian spirits than humans and their like. And humans, like it or not, created the majority of Rashemi citizens and the population of Mulsantir. Other races were rare, save for perhaps a dwarf or two, little creatures hardy enough to handle the legendary welcoming personality of the locals.

Gann himself cared little about the locals or their thoughts, though it would be safe to say that he would have made heads turn even if his skin was of the milky color of humans and not the pleasant but thoroughly unnatural shade of purple, tinged with dark blue, the most obvious mark of his heritage. And so, the Rashemi didn't wonder whence he came when they saw his clothing, clean despite the many years it had been in his possession, composed almost entirely of leather and the pelt of a snow fox he had once tried to help and who offered him its fur in exchange for kindness upon its death.

Instead, they were wary of him, as one would of one with the blood of the infernal planes, yet also privately marveled how come a child of some unfortunate (and most likely dead in some horrible manner) human and a thrice-cursed night hag could possess such beauty.

The hagspawn was entirely conscious of his appealing features and while he felt a certain contempt for those who judged people based on their appearances, he had managed to hone his speech until it could be said without pride that he possessed both sharp wit and a silver tongue (which, as he could jest, went very well with the color of his hair) that allowed him to either talk his way out of a situation by tossing around a few well-chosen words with just a touch of bitter irony or stir up a situation that suited his needs.

The ease with which he could manipulate through simple speech had made him arrogant and the way women of all races and ages flocked to him as to the ultimate forbidden fruit only strengthened his contempt for what the foolish blindly praised as love.

What was love to him, who had been an outcast before he could understand the meaning of the very word? A physical joy perhaps, a pastime or a means to an end… and an element that enhanced the dreams of others.

As he walked through the world of the sleeping minds, especially those of young peasant girls, he saw that what they considered love brightened up the sun, yet weakened the mind and made free will redundant. It was infatuation only, lacking maturity to be considered love in the true meaning of the word, but for someone who had never received love, the difference remained invisible.

And someone who had never been given affection was incapable of giving affection other than a few honeyed lies and a brief caress that was as shallow as his reasons for such actions, yet nevertheless remained the most exciting venture in the lives of those ordinary girls, doomed to be the wives of mediocre husbands wasting their lives away on some god-forsaken farm, continually dreaming of the exotic stranger with a voice of silk and velvet, though perhaps one day forgetting his name but never his words and countenance, hoping that he hadn't been but a dream for which they really didn't have the imagination and clinging to that hope.

But if he ever returned, it was by chance only, something which happened rarely, if ever.

Some kept on dreaming. Some were… difficult.

The woman watching him was subtler than most, but perhaps it was simply the crowd masking her. Still, to one used to spotting things in the wild, her gaze couldn't have been more obvious and her generally appealing appearance. Nevertheless, she carried herself carefully, conscious of the crowd, like one willing to lose herself in it.

Like a fugitive, someone who wouldn't want to be seen, but the temptation presented to her was too great. The look in her eyes as she glanced at the hagspawn was not as gentle and naïve as that of a farm girl, but anxious and yearning.

It was quite enough to work with, Gann decided. Besides, he truly wished to know why a girl who had no obvious cause to hide would cast wary glances over her shoulder while hounding his every step.

"A beauty such as yourself should not deprive the world of your shine." The girl was startled out of her reverie and turned almost a delicate shade of green and then red when her idol approached her with practiced confidence, silvery words and a light smile that only served to enhance his features.

"Oh! I… that is to say, I simply noticed you among the crowds and…" She clearly didn't know how to finish the sentence without saying the complete truth, obvious as it was. Some part of her was smitten with him, but she likely would have never dared approach him under any circumstances.

Perhaps it was simply his longtime observation of the animals of the wild, but as someone who could have been a druid if not for his general dislike of structures too organized, Gann thought that the girl was truly desperately hoping that whatever pheromones she had at her disposal would wake up and start working, _now_.

"…and you were observant enough to see that I was unfamiliar with these streets and decided to help me." Gann granted her the mercy of finishing the sentence for her and awarded her a smile that shook her more than her own anxiety. But she truly looked as if something was forbidding her from doing what she was trying to do. "Your kindness is unparalleled, fair one. Might I have the privilege of knowing your name?"

It was a proven fact that flowery speech could dull the sting of mild sarcasm and in this case, the young woman saw none of it. For a moment, her expression changed into a hesitant one, the few seconds when she obviously deliberated with herself whether or not to give the handsome stranger her true name.

"Kazima." she said after an instant or two. It was a half-truth.

While most people knew a hagspawn when they saw one, they were ignorant of the subtle difference between the children of usual hags and those known as night hags. The latter were outsiders from the plane of Hades, a neutral evil plane of existence, making their descendants planetouched, not completely alike to their more common brethren. And individuals with planar blood could sense a lie when being told one; most notably those with celestial or fiendish ancestors, of course.

In the case of Gann, which was very unique, if he could say so himself, his ability to judge character quite soundly thanks to his skill at entering the dreams of others was simply a perk enhancing such inborn prowess.

The runes for name she had given meant "one who withstands anger" in an old dialect of the spirits he had once been taught, but "zima" alone could translate into "winter" if written in a different manner. Both meanings suited the woman remarkably well, as he was yet to find out.

"Then might I take advantage of your gracious offer, Kazima the kind?"

Another drop of honey and the sugary sweetness of his words could have melted in the rain. But Gann was practiced in such things and Kazima reacted accordingly, blushing a bit before looking around fervently, then glancing towards the highest spot in Rashemen, which Gann was to learn was the hill where the Temple of Three stood, where the wychlaran reigned and watched over Rashemen.

"I would be most glad to show you everything worthy of seeing in Mulsantir…" Kazima herself was perhaps unaware how suggestive her words could have sounded, had she not spoken them in a relieved yet excited voice, making no plausible attempt at seduction. "If I knew who my honored guest is."

"I am Gannayev, Gann-of-Dreams… and I seem to have accidentally walked into one." No further flattery was needed; Gann knew that he had pushed things as far as was acceptable. Whatever fears his quarry held had melted away in an almost painful-looking blush that made her plain face seem struck with a dangerous fever.

Kazima indeed showed him all of Mulsantir; the Veil Theater, the marketplace, the Ice Troll Berserker lounge and the temple of Kelemvor, the recent god of the dead. But she was wary of approaching the hill of the Three and instead took Gann to the southern portion of the city once again, the larger, livelier part of it, as she herself said. The further they got from the Temple of Three, the more relaxed she seemed to grow, though she still kept looking around whenever they stopped somewhere for too long.

Though Gann cared little for gold, he knew that proper weaponry was the barrier between life and death in the wild. He had come into the city mainly to stock up on arrows and a few other necessities before going to investigate the general unrest of spirits in the area. Gold was easy to come by with talents such as he possessed and, more often than not, the women he had given something to dream about gave him something for his journeys, be it food or the more universal currency.

And that was useful, for he understood that he would likely be spending a day in the city, thus gaining the need to lodge somewhere for the night. The Sloop in the docks wasn't the most reputable locale, but Kazima seemed to trust it sufficiently. Moreover, she seemed to think that whoever she was watching out for wouldn't look for her there and so she loosened up… greatly.

In several hours, he was walking through the shadowy paths of his little guide's dreams; dreams of those very same docks, where she had lived, where she had prayed to the spirits of the land to make her beautiful, but to no avail. She had never had any success there; there were many more attractive women of the night in the area and she herself had been too mousy, plain-faced and tomboyish. She would never have made a good harbor whore, not even if she had truly tried, but she had lived as meagerly as a strumpet might.

Then, finding traces of power within her, the witches took her in and trained her as one of their own. She was a part of the resident wychlaran, Kazimika Vadoi being her true name, but though she strove to be a virtuous hathran, she yearned to attract the desire of men when she took off her mask, if ever, and was having trouble suppressing that girlish sentiment, for all her sharpness and the ease with which she condemned anyone that crossed the laws of the witches but herself.

Like many, she had heard tales of him, the spirit of Rashemen taking the form of the son of a hag, yet possessing the grace of the wind, the passion of fire, the face of an angel and the mind of a devil. He was as much of a succubus for young women as he was a terror for their fathers and though initially, she had rationalized that she was following him purely to see what danger he posed to the city and report her findings to Sheva Whitefeather, she had become infatuated with him until she stalked his every step only to be close to him, dreading the moment he would inevitably slip past her reach.

In her mind, she had fallen in love with him. This was what she imagined love to be like – a raging obsession, a tornado in her mind, with him in its eye. She had dreamt him up as different from other men and indeed he was; he had spoken kindly to her. _He thought her fair and kind and all that she strove to be as a witch!_ He had lain with her, as a man might with an ordinary woman.

She didn't yet know how she would make him stay with her or how she would deal with this complication, this feeling, but she _would do it_.

Poor deluded soul. It was not love that drove her; and if it was, Gann thought wryly, his contempt of it was entirely justified. He would have nothing to do with anyone so possessed by foolishness.

Unfortunately, he couldn't simply leave in the morning; it wasn't his custom to abandon his "lady loves" without as much as a goodbye, but he had hoped to solve this with a note left on the pillow this time. It was time to move on.

The hathran, however, was a lighter sleeper than he had anticipated and woke up just as he was putting the final adjustments to his usual attire. Seeing Gann there, standing fully clothed and ready to dissolve back into the dream he had been, shattered whatever delusions she might have harbored.

"You would leave me? Just like that?!" Kazimika's reaction was not entirely favorable. Whatever trace of anxiety she possessed was now replaced by an almost irrational anger which Gann could almost sympathize with. A hathran was unused to being forced to deal with the decision of another, least of all a male.

There was a first time for everything, of course.

Her one night's graces aside, Kazimika wasn't a woman he would have chosen to associate for long even if she didn't belong to the ruling caste of witches in Rashemen. She was proud, arrogant, even and looked down on people. No opinion other than her own was correct and eventually, her possessiveness would peak and her anger consume her. But the one night of being faced with the thrice-tested charms of a practiced seducer had set her over the edge of the line of being besotted with another. In her case, it was an almost animalistic need to protect what she viewed as hers.

"Alas my dear, the wild calls and this city is but a fortress of dark dreams to me." Gann said to her, without the trace of sadness that might have made this parting less bitter. "Fear not; perhaps I shall yet return. But I have walked in your dreams and doubtlessly given you new. I have nothing more I can give you." He spoke honestly, as was his custom. Lies and deceit, though useful on the short run, had brought him into trouble in the past. Years later, in his adolescence, he had learned the value of economy with the truth.

But Kazimika would have none of it, shaking her dark head fervently. The color of her hair now faintly reminded Gann of a puddle of mud after a particularly vicious storm. "No! No, you cannot do this to me! Do you have any idea who I am?" she demanded, forgetting her disguise in the heat of the moment.

Gann gave her a wry smile that should have pacified her arrogance well, but didn't.

"Such passion in your words. You can express it now, yet you still dream of it, as you do of the harbor you have left behind. I have a very good idea who you are. You are one who hides her dreams behind a mask." He noted, without mentioning her name or title. "But such colorful dreams cannot be hidden even beneath such a decorative headpiece, I fear."

And Kazimika, speechless, understood how dangerous a power she had consorted with. She had thought it odd that she dreamt of the harbor still, when she was expecting pleasant dreams of what had been and could yet be. And she, a witch, hadn't even felt the presence of another in her mind. She understood why Gann's walk in the city had been uneasy, as if the streets hurt his feet and the ethereal, dreamlike quality to his voice that one might expect to hear in a fantasy.

But the insult to her pride wouldn't matter if he chose to stay; now that he knew who she was, he would change his mind, for certain!

"I hold power in this city next only to Sheva!" Kazimika cried desperately as the spirit shaman continued to fasten his quiver around his torso. "And you would leave, knowing all that I can offer you…!"

"But you have already offered me all that I might wish from you and I have gladly accepted your generosity." Even the smile in his eyes seemed to be mocking her as the hagspawn glanced at her with a trace of amusement. He had used her, knowing or guessing what she was. "I am but a mere handsome wanderer, with nothing more to offer a wise and virtuous hathran such as yourself."

The hathran, her disguise completely revealed, reddened with embarrassment and understanding. Whether Gann himself realized it or not – and it was highly likely that he did – he had carefully worded a threat. The hathrans, the witches of Rashemen, the ruling caste of the city, were to be fair and just and wise always. And if they ever decided to take on consorts, it had to be a permanent union, and also a politically acceptable one.

She was not ready to be expelled from her order. Yet that would happen, should she try and slander him in front of her sisters and make a move to detain him. She had little foresight; perhaps, had she thought about things, she would have understood that it was best to let something that she would come to fear and despise as her dirty little secret while she still could. Nothing good would come of this, but when passion consumed the mind, as it did her, even her arrogance and pride at being a hathran subsided to it.

No sooner than Gann had voiced his blithe farewells and left the room, clearly intending never to return, Kazimika let out a cry of rage. She teleported away from the Sloop, angry beyond imagination. And, the memory of his smile still fresh in her mind, she returned the feather-decorated mask of a witch to her face back in her now not-so-humble home.

Revenge, revenge for such utter humiliation was all she craved. Who would believe a filthy hagspawn anyway, should he claim to have seduced her? Who would dare consider the word of a damned soul against that of a hathran?

Sheva listened to her accusations, that Gann was a hazard to the city, greater than those children of hags they had already arrested because of his charm. Katya, ever the farm girl, had heard the tale of the dream-like seducer and supported Kazimika in this matter. And though Sheva seemed to be skeptical in the matter initially, her dark eyes boring through Kazimika like a probe, searching for ulterior motives, she gave her consent to arresting Gann after hearing that he was also a powerful spirit shaman, capable of disrupting the magic of the witches, which was closely dependant on the land.

As for Gann, he was preparing to leave the city when the wychlaran, in their masked glory, appeared before him out of thin air. With the feathers, he rather thought they resembled three angry hens more than respectful witches, especially the dark one he recognized. But the elderly leader, with the most power and calm, truly commanded respect as she calmed her two companions and exerted her soothing influence over the crowd that had been quieted down by their sudden arrival.

"By the will of the wychlaran, you are to be detained, Gannayev Hagspawn, shaman of spirits." she declared, firmly but with the hint of gentleness found only in leaders both just and confident. "Until your purpose in our city can be determined fully. If it will be proved that you are responsible for the unrest of the spirits near our city, you will be held in the Mulsantir prison for a sentence that we shall determined once we solve the problem."

"I have neither interest in nor reason for causing your city trouble, honored hathran."

But Sheva was not so easily fooled by pretty words and heard the mocking in the title. "Choose your words carefully, shaman. You may believe yourself separate from the rest, but while in this city, you must obey our laws."

"To my knowledge, I have broken no law. If I have, please enlighten me."

"Your very _presence_ threatens our law." Kazimika couldn't hold back words any longer. That Gann looked at her with a weary, barely-concealed amusement only served to stir up more of her anger.

"If what is said about you is true, you endanger more than just us, but the stability of our city as well." Katya added, struggling to meet Gann's gaze without wincing.

"You would set the spirits of the land against us, if you could!"

"Enough, Kazimika." Sheva Whitefeather said imperiously, silencing the venom on the lips of the other witch for the moment. She likely suspected correctly that the younger hathran had some personal score to settle with the hagspawn, that this wasn't purely service to the town that led her voice. "You shall not be harmed, but your magic shall be sealed until you agree to cooperate or help us." she said to Gann, who was now flanked by two guards.

"I hope your patience matches your mercy, honored hathran." The hagspawn showed no other sign of protesting at the verdict. Instead, he gave Kazimika a brief look before allowing himself to be led away, into the prison.

There, a special cell was prepared from him. Sheva was wise enough to make Kazimika create the wards of his prison, under the observation of the matron of the prison. Not once did she say anything, but her mind was a torrent of wild thoughts.

Bitter was the life of a hathran, especially when she once saw what she might have had, or so she thought.

As for Gann, he became accustomed to his cell quite soundly, especially when he found that he could alter the binding wards from the inside without too much trouble, not least of all because of their uncanny resemblance to childish scribbles. Thus he was able to walk within dreams as he wished and could have broken out of the cell, if he wished. The dreams of his fellow prisoners were boring in general, but those of the matron hathran watching over the prison were quite colorful.

At times, the hagspawn would chuckle to himself at what he saw. How easy it was to fall from grace, even for the great and mighty witches of Rashemen.

But dark times fell upon the world of spirits surrounding the city.

A raging storm was created and Gann could clearly hear the unrest in the minds of the spirits surrounding the outskirts of Rashemen. Their numbers grew each day; it was as if an army was gathering. And the minds of these creatures were troubled, frightened even… a storm was brewing, a tempest.

Not even a week afterwards, the situation was getting almost critical. It was as if every spirit in Rashemen had decided to surround Mulsantir. Their dreams were dark, full of fear. Something was on the loose, something terrifying, even if they couldn't put a name to it, even if only those of old knew the true name of the threat they were faced with. But it was real because they knew it to be real, and thus had to be stopped.

The witches were helpless. And he, forgotten for the moment, wouldn't have been able to help them even if they had asked for his aid. He tried to walk the dreams of the spirit army gathering before the gates of the city, but couldn't get anything out of them, other than a fear of death.

What cause might spirits have to fear death?

Faceless. Hunger. Those two words dominated their thoughts. Yet there was a meaning to it, a primal fear that even he, who considered himself a knower of spirits, couldn't seem to fathom. It troubled him greatly, because he cared for spirits in a way he wasn't able to care for humans and their like.

But as he walked the dreams of the people and creatures of Mulsantir, using his far-reaching power to scour their minds for information about the activities outside his prison, he felt the dreamworld that the entire city was generating shift and the impact of it was so tremendous, it was as if a meteorite had crashed into a world of mist and fog and dust and ashes, creating a streak of fire in the dull grey sky.

Surprise was a rare sentiment in the case of Gannayev-of-Dreams, yet he felt it clearly. Could this be the source of the chaos? He tried to reach the person or creature whose dreams shone so brightly among the fading troubles of the masses, but they were far from him and could scarcely dare dream. And he soon realized the reason as he tried to walk with them through their nightmares.

He saw an ancient citadel of stone, devoid of windows to see the sky above the battle. Like the dreamer, he knew it to be the heart of an ancient civilization, where all things would be decided. dread and determination mixed with just a drop of bitter despair in the dreamer's heart, a human-shaped figure composed of white light, a beacon against the shroud of blackness, towering above it, intending with all its will to crush it to end the threat to its eternal mission.

But a blade-like shape was in the hands of the light, a weapon that was more force than object, more part of the creature than not, and the beam of searing energy was cutting through the shadow like a diamond. Others were there, pale shadows basking in the light of the _heart…_ but of what, Gann couldn't tell. The blade cut at last through the shadow, which evaporated with a deafening roar; but the sheer force of it sent the ruins crumbling, intending to crush the light, burry it…

And for a moment, Gann saw that the creature of light had eyes that burned with a flame of passion for survival that only a being unprepared to accept defeat and death as the end of their journey could have.

Then there was darkness. Then, there was silence.

But this couldn't be a mere coincidence, a random dream spawned from the mind of an ordinary person. Whether spirit or live creature, no being in Rashemen had the imagination to dream of this tremendous will to live. And weren't dreams but a reflection of what the dreamer had already seen, already experienced?

The vision haunted him. He allowed none of that to show on the outside, remaining idle and casual in his cell, only to aim a few arrow-like teases towards the matron, who even then dreamed of his countenance and loathed herself for it. His general unease grew; he felt safe in the cell, though he was uncomfortable with the four walls he was trapped in. the sky called, the wilderness, but perhaps the wilderness itself had changed now that this new element, this strange dreamer, had arrived.

He forgot the hathrans and pushed the spirit army that was clearly gathering to settle some score with the city into the depths of his mind. Instead, he wasted his hours away by waiting for the moment when he could once more search for the dreamer of whom he knew nothing, except that they were something he had never faced before.

Gann didn't believe in gods or destiny; he believed in cause and effect, action and reaction. The reaction here was clearly the arrival of the army… but the cause escaped him. The spirits had gathered out of fear, even if they didn't know what they feared. And the blade of light had cut through the dream as it had through shadow.

That the gods had orchestrated a tragedy such as this had never occurred to him; gods in which he couldn't believe, for if gods existed, they were to be above mortals in wisdom and kindness, which he knew those worshipped by humans were not. That destiny had intervened during an ancient war with shadow and created a being that would be the greatest pawn of fate in the game to come, solving several of the mistakes of the past with a few well-played moves.

That he, too, had yet a part to play in the great drama that would ultimately change not life, but death itself, was alien to him.

He never sought to justify his existence with a purpose.

And then, in the unlikeliest of places for him to be, the destiny he had never sought walked right through the door of his prison cell.


	2. Twilight and Shadow

eeeeeeere's the second chapter!

And yes, I "borrowed" the title from LotR. Don't sue, J.R.R! Or rather, don't sue, Christopher! I'm just a lowly follower of THE fantasy saga. Nothing more.

X X X

**Chapter II: Twilight and Shadow**

X X X X X

"Or are you not the dreamer who cut through darkness with a sword that sang of blood and victory?"

- Gann-of-Dreams

X X X X X

There was some kind of commotion in the corridor. Among the several voices, he recognized the one of the matron and could just about make out two others, also female.

Hathrans, likely, though they sounded nothing like the three witches that had sentenced him to this little prison. Not that he was ungrateful for that now – aside from having a free room to stay in, when the spirit army would finally choose to enter the city, he would be far safer where he was now than those outside. That was plain bad luck for them, but he didn't dwell too much on thoughts of pity. Knowing the Rashemi, their stubbornness wouldn't have permitted them to even accept pity from him, which was entirely their loss.

His little prison had also been subject to certain refurnishing – as there was little else to do to kill time there, Gann had decided to play a bit with the wards the witch matron had so clumsily inscribed there to keep him and his powers at bay. A weak attempt at best, of course, but that took no fun out of the job.

The door that sealed him away from the world was a thick one, but he could just about make out the tone of the voices, suggesting that whatever the newly arrived women were saying wasn't met with particular enthusiasm. Knowing the hathrans, it probably subjected some kind of terror no man would willingly subject himself to in exchange for a fickle thing as freedom.

They would get the response they deserved, of course, if they wished to attempt to match wits with him.

Finally, it seemed that the proceedings with his two co-prisoners were finished. But the matron witch was clearly hesitant to allow the newcomers into his cell so easily. My, either they were ethrans only (which he doubted) or the matron was actually somewhat jealous. That meant that they were either respected or more attractive than her. In her case, it didn't speak much, unfortunately.

As the slightly older-sounding woman attempted to reason with the witch matron that no one could tell if it was an effort wasted unless they tried it first, the other one took matters into her own hands. The small rectangular space in his door that was usually sealed unless someone wanted to speak to the prisoner was suddenly open, revealing three solid iron bars marring the view of the outside world and two brilliant green eyes behind them.

For less than a split second, Gann was caught off-guard. Then, he arrived to the logical conclusion that the person behind the door wasn't entirely human or human at all.

"Prisoner, I would speak with you for a moment." The female voice that announced that from the other side of the door lacked the condescending commanding nature of a hathran, but it was both steely and soft, like a stream of cold water that one could gradually get used to. Even its melody matched such a description.

It was somewhat pleasing to be addressed with some respect, though it would take more than a good opening sentence to sway him.

The hagspawn faked boredom – not a difficult thing to do when there was truly little to do aside from listening to the chatter or spirits at this time of the day. And their dreams were somewhat repetitive nowadays, unnerving, even.

"Ah, more jailers come to rattle my cage? Here I was, settling into a relaxing dream, now you've gone and spoiled it." He spoke with surprising nonchalance for a prisoner; more like a king disturbed in the middle of his afternoon rest.

A mild frown creased the brow framing the eyes behind the door, but only for a moment. "I am not your jailer… but I might be your benefactor." The woman spoke seriously, carefully and, most important of all, honestly.

When living in the wild or near Rashemen, one learned to appreciate those who could use the correct words, especially since this country was so sadly lacking in such people. And that someone he still supposed had to be a hathran – for who else would have access to the prison of the witches? – could parry even his initial strike with a smooth reply was, well, intriguing.

Equally so as it was annoying to speak with the door between them. However, he understood this first exchange to be a test whether or not the woman should waste her time here. Gann decided that it was worth listening to whatever proposal she may have, just in case it had something to do with the uproar of spirits… and to see how well she could withstand his true abilities.

"Ah, honeyed words from the other side of the cage. And what tune must I sing in return, I wonder?"

"Songs of freedom, perhaps, if you care to listen to my offer."

If the eyes hadn't been watching him intently, Gann would have smiled. A quick wit was a rarity these days. Though it was an improbable outcome, he was actually hoping now that his entertaining guest wasn't a hathran. In any case, she didn't seem to be masked, but through the cage, one could hardly see well.

"Whatever wards and locks bind this prison, I think clever words are the key to unlocking them. Go on, I am listening to your offer… my "benefactor"." The word sounded somewhat strange when he voiced it, but it was a game two could play.

"I'll take that as an invitation."

"No good will come of consorting with the deceiver, foreigner!" The green eyes vanished for a moment as the woman turned her head. Obviously, she had made a move for the lock on his door and the matron-of-the-cell was the one to call out in what only seemed to be a well-meant warning.

But _foreigner_… now that was an interesting, especially as the little guest made no more to make any kind of biting reply to the matron or to ask for the key to the door.

Instead, the muttered a few unintelligible words and a small greenish light sprang into the door. The lock had been undone with a faint jolt of arcane magic. The door opened, revealing the interior of the prison, the faraway figure of the scowling masked matron with another, taller woman with a wooden staff moving towards the one who opened the door with her cantrip.

The woman who stepped in wasn't a hathran; he could tell that at first glance.

The most obvious hint was that she was wearing no feather-laced mask, but that would have been a great waste in her case, as her face was in no way plain, like that of Kazimika had been. Her most striking feature were her jewel-like eyes, quite in contrast with her sharp but appealing face. She was dressed strangely, like a foreigner would probably be, because no one in Rashemen was extravagant enough to wear more than two colors at a time, heaven forbid. But her deep green robe was laced with gold and a multitude of colors that somehow didn't end up clashing and ruining the effect of a rainbow.

The little cantrip she had used had been but a taste of her ability. She radiated magic.

Now, that alone was reason enough to be on his toes. Nothing good ever came of consorting with women with arcane abilities, as they were horrid if they tended to hold grudges. Moreover, he was always reminded of his past and heritage when around such females. Of course the magic of hags was profoundly different from that or the practitioners of the arcane, as it is in-born, awoken, not learned through trials and training.

The only thing that separated them in the eyes of the casual observer, however, was their outward appearance. Hags were at least two heads taller than a human, with twisted and overlarge features, the image of antagonists from a child's fairytales.

But because of this woman, he almost didn't notice the second one that entered behind her, though the latter was obviously more beautiful in the generally accepted sense of the word. Tall, willowy and fair-faced, she had magic of her own up her coarse sleeves and Gann took note of the mild tattoo between her eyes and how her head was deliberately covered by a dark hood. Her disguise wasn't as full-proof as she might have liked, but credit had to be given to the fact that her loveliness was sufficient to distract anyone not aware of this unless they looked for it.

The other one wasn't human, but Gann could only tell that she was of elven blood. The only elves he had encountered before were those living in the forests, the wild elves and possibly a wood elf or two. This one differed from them… almost akin to the way in which he himself differed from humans. Her skin was bronzed despite the cold winds raging outside, her hair pale, as if she had stayed in the sun for far too long.

Defying all expectations once more, the elf's eyes immediately strayed to the wards around his prison. She traced them with her hand hovering half an inch above the markings themselves.

"What kind of wards are those?" the human woman with the staff inquired, though it was unclear who her question was meant for.

"Oh, those? I hadn't noticed. Did some child come by with a handful of chalk and scrawl them there?" Gann asked idly, watching the elf woman, who had yet not introduced herself – rude, really, being a guest and all – rise again to her unimpressive height.

It stung a bit that she had been so keenly focused on the wards before turning her attention to him, Gann decided, but she gave him a half-curious, half-impressed look with just the slightest touch of suspicion.

"I admit I'm impressed by the sheer skill it took to alter these scribbles from the inside." she said finally, her voice somewhat flat. But it was a compliment born out of surprise, and those often contained the most honesty. Moreover, she realized that and didn't hesitate to use such a method.

It also showed that her own skill in spellcraft was not superficial, but why prematurely ruin so wonderful a game? "Your sugary arrows may be well aimed, but I hope you do not suspect me of altering them, dear benefactor. I have an alibi."

This time, her lips twitched in the slightest of smiles. She seemed to have understood that an introduction was in order, especially as she had oh-so-rudely ignored that fact before. "Of that, I have little doubt. My name is Neliel Imladris and this is Safiya." she said, gesturing towards the human woman, who nodded in acknowledgement. They didn't ask for his name, probably having found out the list of convicts from the matron already.

"What crime have you been jailed for?" It was an ill-phrased question from the human woman, Safiya, who spoke in a much more matter-of-fact tone than her companion. Everything about her radiated a scholarly aura and the few markings her disguise didn't manage to conceal were the final warning Gann required to shift his general interest away from this woman.

There were limits to boldness, in any case.

"_My_ crime?" Gann sighed; indeed, he was a major threat to society – especially one where a caste of women ruled. Why, given enough time and idleness, he could have enthralled two thirds of the local wychlaran, at least, and what a shift in the power balance that would be. "It is a serious one – you see, I am too handsome to look upon. It would not be the first time I have had to place myself behind bars to keep admirers at bay." Safiya blinked, obviously wondering if this was a jest of some sort, but Gann's eyes sought the elf woman, Neliel. "If _that's _why you're here, you'll have to wait in line like the rest, I'm afraid." he said somewhat blithely.

Not that he would blame her if she didn't recover from such a comment. Assuming both of them were wizards – and, considering that Neliel still had her hair, not both of the same school – it was likely that she had spent day and night locked in some tower divining potion methods from the stars. Not necessarily a bad way to go through life, but certainly not one that would bring her too many chances to speak to many men that qualified as young and handsome without some academic reason.

However, to some disappointment and some delight on Gann's part, Neliel raised her eyebrows just a little, enough to say that she was struggling, but would restrain herself from tackling him on the spot through some otherworldly willpower.

"So it was your charm and your wit that got you jailed, then." she noted with a bit of mocking that never even grazed the edge of impertinence. This one was no amateur, though perhaps mere chance had brought her to his cell.

"Ah, a little _bite_ to the usual banter, with just a dash of sarcasm. The fair matron spoke truly, then – you must be a foreigner. The folk of Mulsantir has _no_ sense of humor whatsoever."

"I've had the chance to see that much." Neliel muttered rather darkly, quite in contrast with her previous demeanor. Apparently, the witches were welcoming to everyone who was new to town, especially if they stood out from the average crowd. "Meaning that you yourself are clearly not of this city either. I suppose I feel somewhat better now."

"Now, isn't it a bit discourteous to praise the famed Rashemi hospitality without experiencing it?" Happiness at the misfortune of others. How quaint.

"But I have experienced it, first-hand in fact." And thus she laid out her plan and her plight – certainly not the call of a damsel in distress, judging by the polished sword hanging from her belt – a scheme to go out and meet the spirit army.

Bold. Suicidal, for certain, but bold, brave, courageous and all such synonyms.

Yet for a moment, he saw a strong resolution to live within the eyes of the foreigner, an unprecedented desire… no.

No, it wasn't unprecedented. He had seen such a will once before, in a dream, a vision… and now he was no longer seeing through the eyes of a distant dreamer, but rather, facing the one who had braved oblivion herself. Intriguing that this one should be set into his path. Interesting indeed.

"So, entertain me, brave one." Gann challenged, leaning against the wall behind him and folding his arms. He was actually looking forward to what this little wizard could name as her reason. After all, wizards were overconfident by nature, so it was likely that she hadn't even considered that her offer of freedom for such a hopeless fight could be refused. Certainly her companion froze somewhat. "Why would one such as I follow you into such a hopeless battle?"

The hooded wizard, Safiya, looked at her companion in a way that suggested that she was considering that it might be a better idea to leave things be. The army was after _them_, so they didn't have to justify their course of action in any way. However, he was removed from those events thus far and to become involved only for the sake of freeing himself of the prison he was in wasn't much of an offer.

She was new to bargaining with those not easily convinced, obviously, because she couldn't employ the methods she was used to, her strengths.

But the elf frowned somewhat, thinking just for a second or two and likely not about what to say – only how to word it correctly. That was always the greatest challenge, to display confidence without sounding patronizing or condescending. Yet she obviously had at least some skill in wheedling information out of people and convincing them to see things her way, because even her tone of voice was modulated carefully enough to suggest certainty, but not overconfidence.

"Because in all the time I've been here, you haven't asked me to leave, and I think there's a reason." she said firmly, looking the hagspawn right in the eyes without blinking as she waited for his next move.

It was an impressive feat and a charming display of charisma at that. Certainly more than anyone else in this dull city would be able to offer. In any case, there was indeed a reason, though Gann was careful not to voice it just yet – the dreams. The intriguing visions from a faraway land, taking shape and voice of light and shadow. There was some mystery at play here, almost like one of the secrets of the spirits he had striven to learn ever since he could remember.

"Careful, or they'll throw _you_ in here for being charming and well-spoken too…" It was too much of a compliment, by Gann's standards, so he decided to dull the shock somewhat. The age-old rule of compliments was to comment on a beautiful woman's intelligence and an intelligent one's beauty. Finding both in one was a very rare occurrence, though even he could freely admit that the elf was appealing, if not a little cold in appearance. "Even if you aren't _quite_ was beautiful as I am."

In particular, the way her eyes seemed bright and sharp at times when things were going exactly as she wanted and how they seemed to cloud over when she frowned. It was thoroughly different from what a human girl might seem like, but it didn't necessarily reveal her thoughts. Currently, she had replaced a doubting frown for a milder expression, but credit had to be given to the fact that she didn't overreact.

While some women might have interpreted his words as a compliment, others would have considered it an insult. She seemed to be somewhere in the middle.

"Somehow, I'll try to manage to survive that dreadful blow to my psyche." Neliel said, emphasizing the adjective. He had expected as much. Wizards hardly cared too much for appearances, those that traveled around perhaps even less so, but she wasn't entirely displeased with his words.

Gann wasn't eager to admit it, but he was actually considering the proposal, considering changing his suggestion that she would do better in a poorhouse. He was becoming more certain with each moment that this was the dreamer whose most primal thoughts he had had a chance to briefly glimpse. And such a rich dream couldn't only be sampled and relinquished. Such dreams had to be examined and savored, not cast aside, even if the price could turn out to be severe.

"I admit – both your presence and your request intrigue me. Slightly." The words went out of him with difficulty, but Gann hadn't survived for this long by laying all of his cards on the table. Unless the expectations he had created with such strange abruptness for his peculiar visitor would be surpassed once more, he doubted much would come of this. "But that's a slight more than most."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Neliel said, without thanking him. She was a great contrast when compared to most of the women in Rashemen; neither cold and untrusting, as she had brought her plan to a complete stranger, nor naïve and easy to impress, as she was hardly reduced to pieces by words that would have brought another an emotional breakdown, at least. For such a frail-looking creature, she also had a remarkably general-like aura when she willed it to be so. "A _slight_ compliment." she emphasized, so that not even a deaf person would have missed it.

Finally, Gann allowed himself the privilege of chuckling slightly at her determination to win this verbal duel. During their brief chat, he had managed to take note of the new-looking sword that the wizard, only barely hidden behind the folds of her robe. Obviously, she wasn't pleased with the treatment of visitors here and thus didn't bother concealing it. It seemed that she was serious in her attempt to defeat the spirit army and the bear king waiting outside, though whether or not she could actually do it was a completely different story.

Still, something told him that the time her dreams would dwell in dull Mulsantir were limited and he had merely touched the surface of a deep ocean, not even sending a ripple through the waters with conscious contact. Such an act would not do, especially as the dreamer seemed to be spun of a similar silk as he himself was, with her well-spoken witticism and appealing face.

"An excellent rebuttal. I think this bodes well for our travels."

Safiya, who hadn't said a word ever since commenting on the wards, looked most surprised to see events unfold precisely contrary to what she had been expecting. Neliel, for her part, seemed to relax somewhat upon hearing the word _our_, though the _travels_ part confused her somewhat. She hadn't been expecting loyalty beyond the battle, clearly, even though she knew little now of the price for it.

"Very well; you have a willing soldier at your side – shall we be off? And please, let us visit the witch warden on the way out, so I can pay my respects to her gentle, loving soul." Gann noted with an air of casual indifference, now that they weren't talking of serious things. Really, such a one-of-a-kind opportunity couldn't be ignored, especially as he sensed that while the dreams of Neliel would be captivating, they would hardly be amusing or revolving around him.

"Of course." the elf said, nodding, leading the way out of the cell in a very captain-like manner.

Safiya spared the hagspawn a half-suspicious, half-curious glance on the way out, which he met with a simple condescending smile. They shared no trust initially, compared to their first encounters with Neliel, where the natural wariness of strangers they both had had evaporated in a most peculiar fashion. But in a wordless agreement, they reached a truce without even trying to do so, leaving the inevitable conversation in which they would question each other's motives regarding following Neliel at their leisure.

For now, they had a common goal that they could only reach by teaming up; protecting something they immediately recognized as different and therefore precious.

X X X X X

"So what other unlikely place will we search for allies?" Safiya asked from her corner of the table. After catching a few spies in Shadow Mulsantir and confronting their leader, they were having a well-deserved rest.

It was a regular day at the Sloop – an inn, for lack of better word, for travelers and sailors in Mulsantir. Not the most reputable place in the world, especially considering the company that one could find there, and the lack of an actual good tavern. It had been almost two days since they had entered the so-called great city of Rashemen. Ever since that moment, their numbers had doubled, not that it was saying much, as four people, no matter how diverse and powerful in their own right, stood little chance against a never-ending supply of spirits that the army outside had.

Thus Neliel had reasoned that after a trip to the Shadow Plane, no matter how short, all of them needed spirits of their own, meaning a touch of alcohol to get them back on their feet. Their latest ally drank little of wine or any such liquors, in the true ascetic fashion of a cleric. Kaelyn the Dove was a peculiar creature, truly living up to her namesake in terms of appearance, with her black eyes and short white hair, matching the color of the feathers of her wings. Soft-spoken and thoroughly melancholic no matter what her mood, there was also something in her that unsettled all of her companions.

In the case of Safiya, it was simply her distrust of people of faith. And Kaelyn was a living embodiment of the teachings of her god of suffering, Ilmater, ever martyring herself for the sake of others. She had even rejected the aid of her own siblings when Neliel had brought her back to them as a way of gaining their aid against the spirit army. Safiya didn't really understand what the elf had been thinking when she had consented to release the two celestials from their oath, but it had obviously satisfied Kaelyn greatly.

"From my experience, allies are only found in the unlikeliest of places." Neliel noted when she finished sipping her wine. It was bitter, like Rashemen itself, it seemed, but after having her strength almost drained, it felt like heavenly liquor. "It's those that you encounter at likely spots that you should watch out for."

She actually had a good reason for refusing Efrem the Stag and Susah the Crow at the last moment; several reasons, in fact. The first and most obvious was that after their brief time together, Kaelyn had obviously deemed their little sojourn worthy of her company, which was somewhat of a relief for her. As a cleric, the half-celestial had healing powers of a degree that none of them did. Certainly Gann could also heal any of them – as he had tone once or twice before they had entered the Dead God's Vault in the shadowy reflection of Mulsantir – but his powers were better spent elsewhere, in her opinion.

The spirit shaman, too, was somewhat of a problem, though thankfully not of the kind Kaelyn was. Neliel simply couldn't decide to what degree she should trust his intentions, assuming he knew them himself. His mask of casual indifference had slipped very blatantly when Kaelyn had told him very clearly and directly what she could see from simply looking at him, proving to the others that her sight in such things was sharp and that Gann certainly hadn't thought that anyone could tell how much of his surface behavior was affected and what he truly thought.

It was fair to say that the two of them were complete opposites in every sense of the word and would likely never have traveled together if not for the circumstances. Whereas Gann deflected any such truths with a whirlwind of empty words so that no one could see whether he was actually afraid of the priestess or not, Kaelyn sympathized with what she called his suffering yet remained gentle in her pity.

The second reason was that the two other members of the Menagerie, as they called themselves, were obviously weaker than their sister and would no doubt rush to uselessly defend her should she be injured in combat, proving more hindrance than advantage. The helmet and threat Efrem had both offered her before leaving was sufficient proof.

The third and final reason was that, in some way, Kaelyn was a painful reminder of Elanee, with her genuine concern for the suffering and wide-eyed naïveté and of Casavir, with her belief in goodness and willingness to sacrifice herself for others. Often, in these two past days, Neliel thought of her companions of so long. What had become of them? Had they survived? Some had likely inevitably shared the fate of the foolish, Qara, in this case, but some had to have survived.

Certainly Khelgar was too thickheaded to allow some rock to best him, Neeshka too quick, and Ammon Jerro would no doubt wrestle his way out of the Hells themselves once more just to be certain of his enemy's demise.

But even if they lived, they were hundreds of miles away…

"Are you all right, Neliel?" Kaelyn's black eyes, with their ever-present pity, almost made her wince. Safiya noticed it, but made no comment.

"I'm fine." the elf said quickly. "Just got lost in thought."

She was most glad for Safiya's interjection. "Judging by the way our little group is broadening, I would guess you've had ample experience in the matter."

And it was true. The Red Wizard had actually marveled at how quickly the tired and scholarly elf had morphed into a commanding persona skilled in leadership. Moreover, she had been astonished at just how many things Neliel carried with her. They had been forced to change clothing before entering Mulsantir and though Safiya had her own disguise ready, knowing they would be going into a city hostile to her people, Neliel was still clad in the blood-drenched blue tunic she had won in the barrow.

Fortunately, they had come upon a merchant's wagon stuck in the deep mud before ever reaching the city and the elf had gotten the chance to purchase new clothing, for which Safiya paid, despite her companion's protests that she didn't need to. The gold was from her mother for this journey anyway, so Safiya cared little, and so they had both entered the town dressed as peasants, though Neliel refused to shed her greaves and chain shirt worn underneath the blue tunic.

It had proven a wise decision upon encountering some visitors from the Academy of Shapers and Binders where they were supposed to find Lienna.

"I suppose you could say that." Neliel noted, shrugging.

After their encounter with the witches at the theater, Neliel had finally gotten the chance to change properly and Safiya saw that in what she supposed were mere pouches on the elf's belt were actually Bags of Holding, containing sufficient equipment for a medium-sized adventuring troupe. Neliel had shed her armor at last, saying this was likely the last time anyone would get past the witches now that they knew of the intrusions. Just as she had worn a clearly western-styled wizard's robe, she now wore light armor of fine leather, enough to protect her but not enough to hamper her magic.

All that she had been forced to purchase was a new weapon, as the enchanted sword Safiya had made had been damaged in their battle at the Veil. And though she had clothing, potions and magical trinkets aplenty, Neliel lacked good weaponry, besides the dagger she still had. Safiya had yet to ask about that particular object and she was hoping to be able to gain that information in trade for what her mother had told her.

She found Neliel interesting, both because she had never had the chance to travel far and wide herself and because there seemed to be a history behind all these skills of hers, as a common adventurer would hardly be able to achieve what she did.

The more she thought of this, the more she regretted that Lienna had died before being able to give either of them information regarding what was happening. That way, perhaps even the whole mess with the witches and Okku could have been avoided.

"I think there are enough of us now to manage to keep the army occupied while you do what you must, Neliel." Kaelyn noted somberly. She herself had only ordered water, much to the surprise and dismay of the barkeep. Though she hadn't been a complete angel in terms of behaving in accordance with the beliefs of Mount Celestia, she remained as ascetic as ever.

"Okay." Neliel agreed, finishing her glass before leaning forward on her chair somewhat. "I might be speaking out of turn in this, but I think we should plan a strategy now, while we have the time. I don't think it would be best to shout instructions at each other while facing off an army."

"My thoughts exactly. Rushing in and attacking head-on would be about as wise as going out there unarmed." Safiya commented before returning to her own glass. She had never actually pondered military strategy herself too much and in the barrow, she and Neliel were able to make their way through simply because they split their duties between the two of them.

"What do you suggest, then?" Kaelyn asked mildly, readjusting her new shield to its sitting place at the foot of the table, as it was about to fall down. Neliel had given all of them some new equipment to better tackle the issue of the spirit army and prepare for whatever they would encounter along the way. She had also sold some of the things they had deemed generally unnecessary, though she had had sufficient gold to outfit them all even before that.

It was one of the things that Kaelyn was curious about, as she was of what made the otherwise confident and powerful wizard often avert her eyes whenever they locked glances.

"We are all spellcasters of a sort, but our skill with other weaponry varies. I think it would be best if we paired up based on that, so that two could press the front lines while two remain behind and focus on ranged attacks. Of course, I'm going into the front." Neliel noted with a grim but determined expression.

She didn't seem too frightened by the prospect of an army awaiting her at the gates of the city and Safiya recalled that she had noted in the barrow that the last time she hurt this much, an army of undead was involved, when asked if she was all right. "Okku came here for me and I doubt his armies will pay anyone else much attention unless attacked first."

"I will go with you." Kaelyn noted with a nod. Of course the two of them would take the front; Safiya, while a strong spellcaster, could barely swing her staff enough to hurt anyone much and Gann refrained from joining in close combat in any case – besides, his skills lied mostly in his archery, which was actually good for them as a group. "You will need a strong shield arm when in the midst of spirits and carrying a shield yourself would hinder your casting."

Again, Neliel averted her eyes while speaking. Kaelyn didn't really understand why, as her words could hardly be the reason, yet something in her seemed to unsettle the elf. She was somewhat sorry for that, knowing a good person when she saw one.

"Thank you."

"So that means that I should stay behind with Gann?" Safiya asked with a mild frown. Not that she had anything against the idea, per see, but she wasn't completely sure about her own aim at a toe-to-toe battle where her allies would likely be surrounded.

"Yes, and summon something to fend off any stray telthors that come after you." Neliel fished out several scrolls from one of her Bags of Holding, ever-present in her pouches, and a wand of summoning. She also handed a wand or two to Kaelyn, just in case.

"Conjuration isn't my strong suit…" Safiya mumbled, but took the Wand of Summoning with gratitude. Transmutation was her specialty, but such spells were not always meant for combat. There was strength in numbers and Conjuration could aid there greatly. Neliel could use such spells, but her strength would be better spent in the more offensive-oriented Evocation, which seemed to come to her more naturally than any other school.

"Where has Gann wandered off to?" Kaelyn was looking around.

The spirit shaman had been oddly silent ever since they had left the Shadow Plane, perhaps because they had only been speaking of plans for the next day, all of which revolved around what was to come. But she was certain that he had entered right behind her, especially as he had been oddly courteous in helping her deal with those drunk thespians whose words she hardly understood, though Safiya had looked irritated and Neliel had subtly tapped the hilt of her new sword.

Afterwards, they had sat down and the three women had assumed that he would remain somewhere close by. Each had their own private theory, but Safiya didn't really think Gann would be desperate enough to try his bag of tricks on the few women that were present in the tavern.

Of course, that female half-orc bouncer had given him an odd look, so you never knew…

"Outside, I suppose." Neliel suggested, rising from her chair without missing a beat. She apparently took this as somewhat of a personal responsibility. And she took her sword, just in case. "I'll go check. Wait for us here."

The moment she left the table, an uncomfortable silence fell. Safiya contented herself to finishing her drink as slowly as possibly, then going off to order another one. Kaelyn simply wondered whether it was the will of the gods that those who suffered so were to meet and share the same path.

X X X X X

Strangely, when Nell managed to locate Gann outside – as she had thought – he was alone, standing near the docks and apparently somewhat lost in thought. That he was alone was almost surprising. She could have sworn that every female – and a few male – customers of the tavern hadn't been at all ignorant to his presence in the main hall of the Sloop.

Truth to be told, she could say with a clear conscience that the hagspawn didn't live up to the namesake of his race at all; contrary to what people assumed hags looked like – tall, gangly creatures with twisted and cruel faces, feasting on human flesh and throwing away only the bones of their devoured lovers – Gann was completely human-looking, save for the color of his skin and hair, which resembled that of the sky half an hour before dawn or so. And, of course, once one got used to the strange differentiation in skin tones, it was very easy to admit that Gann was also exceptionally handsome.

Not that he didn't like to remind everyone of that fact every five minutes or so with a few well-placed words that had already reduced a poor girl or two to putty when they had been at the marketplace, selling off some of the less useful stuff they had gathered. It was especially effective on shopkeepers and even Safiya was actually impressed by that. Of course, she was partly relieved that Gann had also made it clear that he wasn't interested in her when some spurned suitor of the shopkeeper had asked him if he truly was so bold as to say such things to another woman when his wife was nearby.

Neliel had bravely put on a straight face then, for the sake of the cordial relationship she had developed with the Red Wizard over a short period of time, because otherwise, she would have likely started laughing right then and there, especially because Safiya was a little pink in the face, though mostly from shock and anger – especially since Gann had deigned it of importance to soften the blow by commenting on her "softly flowing curves" before expressing his disinterest in her.

The elf, of course, took note of the fact that a brief glance had been sent her way back then, and that no disinterest in her had been expressed. She didn't mind, but she also didn't care too much. After her recent and abrupt experiences with men, she didn't care for such relationships much. The reason she liked Gann was perhaps not as shallow as that of the women that flocked to him, but it wasn't too deep either – he was amusing to converse with. That alone was reason enough for her to like him; she had had sufficient training in verbal battle after months of lewd comments from Bishop and arguing over magic and training with Sand.

She didn't even want to go to the topic of golems and Wendersnaven, along with a certain gnome.

But somehow, she missed them all, no matter what bitterness – _or betrayal!_ – lay between them now. She deliberately bit into her tongue slightly. Now was not the time to think of that.

It turned out that Gann was actually sorting out his arrows. No matter how bad the Sloop was, weapons weren't encouraged there and all of them were allowed to keep theirs only because of the heavily toned down fireball Neliel had caused to materialize in her hand when a more drunken sailor tried to approach her before he could even speak. All of her new companions now had new weaponry, even her – the longsword Sivlem she had purchased at the marketplace.

She was somewhat sad about this turn of events. The blade of Gith was gone and Neliel was left to wonder if whoever had brought her here had also taken the sword for some reason. Moreover, she still felt very strange. The shard in her chest was gone, which meant that one major threat to her life had disappeared, but she had somehow grown to depend on it, as she had on the sword.

It was a part of her, and had always been. Now…

"Hoping to attract an army of admirers to back us up?" She folded her arms behind her back as she walked up to Gann, who didn't seem too startled to notice her there. The docks were far from empty, but it was obvious that everyone around had no reason to approach two strange foreigners – both of which were well-armed.

Gann gave a weary smile and a sigh that was clearly to signify how much of a martyrdom this was and that she should be entirely grateful for it. At least it seemed to be in good fun and never went past the line between amusing and annoying.

"That wouldn't do much good, I think. Unless they would be banshees whose screams would hurt the spirits. But you can do that, too, I believe, from what you showed on the Shadow Plane." Necromancy wasn't Neliel's favorite school, but it was one of those things that worked very well against undead.

To fight fire with fire, one had to fight undead with death magic.

But Nell noticed that Gann had returned his attention back to the arrows, which was most peculiar. It was hard to tell with his purplish skin, but she would have guessed that he looked a little ill. The last time he had looked that way was when they had first left the prison and he had noticed the full impact of the army's power.

Back then, he had seemed to have a great headache. Now, he looked as if he had the mother of all migraines.

It was no wonder that he had left the noisy tavern in favor of the quieter docks.

Neliel didn't really understand the resident spirits. They weren't undead in the sense of the word she was used to facing. It was the most logical reason for why her need to have Gann with her on this and fully capable of utilizing his powers.

She was also used to speaking to her allies before battles – though she wasn't the leader of their little group in the sense she had been when branded as the _kalach-cha_ by the githyanki raiders, it was made apparent once more that it was she who was the binding link of the three others. Thus she had the best chance of helping here.

"You look as if you've been on the wrong end of a Bombardment spell." Neliel noted plainly, coming a bit closer and leaning against the railings next to Gann.

Probably not the best beginning for a conversation, but then again, there was no sense in beating around the bush. Moreover, she was concerned for his well-being simply because she couldn't imagine what it might be like for one in tune with the spirits. Probably like when Zeearie had been trying to rip the shard out of her chest by force. "Are the spirits still troubling you?"

"I have hardly thought there would come a day when I would have to fight _against_ the spirits of this land, that is all." Just as she was aware of the fact that it was a blatant attempt to shoo the question away, Gann was conscious of having failed miserably at fooling her this time. He wasn't fishing for pity or anything of the sort. It had been his decision, after all; but the risk of it all was so much clearer out of the cell.

Momentarily, he glanced at Neliel, who was staring at her boots, wondering if he should hope this would be worth it.

Finally, finding nothing interesting about her shoes, the elf took a deep breath. "At the risk of sounding foolishly noble, you don't have to do this." She said it slowly, but she wasn't convinced about it. It was, as she said, a foolishly noble sentiment. In other words, a merciful if blatant lie to both of them.

But Gann didn't take the opportunity to spin the situation in his favor. Running away like that simply wasn't his style. Besides, the petite wizard continued to surprise him with her foreign manners, most of all her kindness, for it was just that. No more, no less.

And Gann marveled at it as he wouldn't have done even if all of the pantheons of gods from all the planes would have materialized in front of him in that very moment.

"What, and leave a damsel in distress to fend for herself against an army? That would hardly be very courteous of me, would it now?" Then again, there was no call to show that much to his charming companion, lest his own charm spell start to fade. That would have been the epitome of failure, even if Neliel was proving to be remarkably resistant to his ability to bedazzle.

She didn't even crack the slightest smile when he flashed her one of his own to back those words up.

"I've done so before." she said instead, with grim undertones. "But I can hardly claim to understand the spirits of Rashemen too much. I've never been this far away from the Sword Coast." While Neverwinter was considered a great distance from her birthplace, it was right next door compared to the hundreds of miles that lay between that land and Rashemen. In fact, if they didn't speak Common, the Rashemi would have been completely unintelligible to her.

"It seems that mystery shrouds your every step." Gann said, conjuring up quite an air of mystery into his own voice. With a sphinx-like smile, the spirit shaman leaned against the railings himself, though he made no obvious move to itch towards the elf. "Should I be jealous?"

Neliel scoffed somewhat. "You've still got the looks and admirers, which restores the balance, I think. All I have is a quest given to me by unfortunate circumstances, yet again."

Yet again… perhaps the dream was somehow related to this, or vice-versa. They had traded bits of background already, but only as much as was enough for nothing too drastic to be revealed. Still, it was more than one would say to a complete stranger. For instance, Safiya knew less than half of what Neliel had told Gann about her origins.

"I see that your little tale isn't limited to snippets of information about the place where you were born." the hagspawn noted in an unsubtle attempt to prod her into telling more.

The dream had interested him sufficiently to inquire more fervently than he usually would. Night was falling quickly, but Gann found himself a little impatient in wanting to explore the vision once more. The shape of light had been Neliel, certainly, but that shadow… and the flame in her hands, shaped like a sword…

She had reacted strangely to that mosaic in the Vault some hours ago, saying something about the Sword of Gith. The name was unfamiliar to him and Gann hoped to find out more. After all, what else could tell the truth about a person if not their dreams, where lies were inexistent and the truth even the dreamer themselves concealed from the world and their consciousness was revealed?

"Perhaps so." Neliel admitted, but refused to budge this time. The story was a long one and not at all relevant to the events that were to take place in a matter of hours. Besides, the wounds were fresh and she hadn't yet coped with the new freedom from her duties as shard-bearer and captain of a keep… and the possible demise of the ones closest to her that had accompanied her on such a lengthy journey.

Still… no keep to manage, no Kana spewing reports at her whatever chance she got, no complaints about discipline too strict… no undead banging on her door at two in the morning – wait, scratch that - no Ancient Evil to destroy…

Apart from the army waiting at the gates and the searing pain she had woken up to, things were looking up for her. It had been months since she hadn't dreamt of shadows devouring her whenever she thought she had gotten over that particular nightmare. She was hoping to deal with this army, find out who had brought her to Rashemen and for what purpose and then…

Then…

Return to Neverwinter? Become the front-line soldier once more? Finally live the dream she and Amie had shared – to be traveling scholars and eventually settle in Candlekeep for a while?

Go back to the ruins of… no. She had no reason to return _there_.

But perhaps she could stay and travel the lands of Rashemen for a time, wonderfully forgotten for the time being, alone or perhaps with the few companions she had managed to gather. That would be nice.

"But that is a tale for another time." she concluded, sealing the matter for the time being.

Gann didn't press her. Such things couldn't be confided to just about anyone and a day of knowing one another and a few well-played conversations weren't nearly enough to build up sufficient trust. Besides, he sort of enjoyed the mystery and the anticipation. And words often couldn't convey the meaning that dreams showed plainly.

"There are some battles that we choose and some that choose us. This is one of the latter, I believe; and you have chosen me, have you not?" he noted wisely, more so than Neliel would have expected from him. "I should hope that the day has not yet come that a beautiful woman would chase me from her side without even sampling a single dream." Then again, he was still being himself in essence.

"I've never had good dreams." Neliel mused. Either she dreamed of magic or of death. Mostly it was a mix of both. "Only nightmares. Mostly of destruction and death."

"And shadow." Gann added softly, looking at her intently this time.

Predictably, she gave a somewhat startled reaction. "Pardon?"

"Or are you not the dreamer who cut through darkness with a sword that sang of blood and victory?" Gann continued, watching as for a moment, the sun elf's complexion reached the shade of a normal human. She hadn't realized or noticed that someone had entered her dream. But it was her, without a doubt, who had dreamed of the light and shadow.

"I… I didn't realize… when…? How?" she asked shakily. It was the first time her voice had broken in such a way and perhaps she was wondering just how much of her dreams had been seen – or which dream he meant. Not to mention that she had no idea how he had come to know that.

"Ah, so even our ever-well-spoken fearless leader can be rendered speechless?" Gann was satisfied and it showed in his bright smile. Their conversations had been a draw, but this was a small victory for him, not that it truly mattered in the broader sense of things. "I shall have to remember that. I saw your dream shine through the mist of plainness that engulfs Mulsantir." he explained when Neliel continued to look perplexed. "And when the spirits came, I supposed that only something that was uncommon in this land could have attracted them."

"So you weren't jesting about the relaxing dream back in the prison, were you?" Neliel asked, finally relaxing somewhat.

"One must laugh to keep from crying, no? Besides, I doubt tears would enhance my appearance much, wouldn't you say?"

"I'd need a demonstration, though I don't think anything short of facial mutilation could bring you to tears."

They were straying from the point of their conversation, but it mattered very little. "Cruel temptress, you sting my heart." the hagspawn mocked, smiling still.

Neliel merely shook her head before dismissing her own response before even making an effort to voice it. "Aren't you coming inside?" she asked instead. "Safiya is being a little edgy and Kaelyn's experience with taverns amounts to minus million. I don't want to leave the alone for too long."

Gann raised an eyebrow. Both Safiya and their little songbird were formidable in their own right, but neither was to his tastes simply because neither could reflect his words in the manner Neliel could. Also, out of the three of them, the elf was the only one who wasn't tied to something in a way that couldn't be breached, be it heritage or a nation.

"I'm touched by your concern, though I wonder why you would need my presence for such an endeavor."

Neliel was, simply put, the most accomplished fighter of all of them. It showed clearly in the way she had dealt with their enemies previously and how she was able to coordinate her movements with the rest of them, even though she knew little of how they might fight.

"Drunk sailors don't know when to leave a woman alone even if she can disintegrate them." Neliel noted smartly, matter-of-factly. "But they'll scatter if you're there simply because you're male."

"Very much so." Gann agreed with an expression that most women, if capable of coherent thought by that point, would describe as a highly successful attempt at charming suaveness, moving a bit closer to the elf and facing her fully this time.

"Quite." Neliel noted with a deadpan face, jaded when it came to the way a male mind worked when it thought it was being flattered. After the things one overheard at Crossroad Keep, it would take ten times this charm to move her, even if she found herself trying not to smile. "You obviously think in a very male manner."

"Such fire in your words, they burn me." Gann retorted, retreating somewhat as if to demonstrate the fact of the matter. He was very clearly having fun with this banter, which surprised even him. It was such a change from his usual conversations.

"Would you like me to throw you off the docks?" Neliel asked helpfully, the smile finally slipping. But in this case, it was hardly a hindrance. "Perhaps that would help."

"It would certainly be a shallow cover for your plot to rid me of my clothing, oh wise wizardess." The shaman gave her a mock-bow, a fire of mischief dancing in his eyes. He was wondering how much more she would be able to handle before reacting in an angry manner, but that limit hadn't been reached yet.

Instead, Neliel only folded her arms in a defensive gesture. "Stick to the farm girls if you must have your daily dose of attempts at suaveness."

"I thought I was speaking to one, actually." Gann said on a more serious note, earning himself a puzzled frown. Evidently, she didn't remember saying that she had been a farmer. "You said that you hail from a small village bordering the Sword Coast, no? It is from that that I assume you to be a farmer originally."

But if he believed that this would back her into a catch twenty-two, then he was mistaken. Instead of fuming, Neliel promptly corrected that misinformation.

"Unfortunately for your sharp memory, my foster father is… was… a ranger, not a farmer."

"Was?" She hadn't mentioned whether he was alive or not before and Gann decided to take the chance to ask her.

"I have no way of knowing whether he still lives or not." the elf said simply. She didn't endeavor to explain why, but Gann could guess that it had something to do with that shadow upon her dream. Her visions were of death and despair and hope that stemmed from such things. Hope and will. Something horrible had happened to this one and she had survived it, emerging stronger from the challenge. "I care less than I should; he wouldn't have appreciated emotionality over this."

They were more alike than he had imagined. Gann wasn't certain whether to resent that fact or to be strangely grateful for finding someone that had the potential to be much more than a momentary amusement.

"So the full story behind your sharp wit is told." he teased instead of speaking his true thoughts or prodding deeper into the matter.

"Hardly." Neliel scoffed once more, then frowned a bit. "But couldn't you read that much from my dreams?"

It was a difficult thing to admit for Gann, but there were limits even to his powers. And the dream had been so overpowering, so consuming that he had barely had the energy to absorb what was going on in front of him, let alone to read through it as one would with an open book.

"Your dreams are… different." he admitted slowly, the smile vanishing from his face for a moment, replaced by an expression of slight unease. But the charming mask was back in place within a moment's notice. "However, if that counts as an invitation…"

"I doubt you needed one."

"…then I will gladly see more, for the sake of curiosity and my own amusement." Gann finished, unfazed. Should they survive the morrow, he certainly had to find out more about this perfectly broken doll. He was resolved to follow her until he knew the meaning behind her dreams and understood why a creature that seemed so resilient outwardly could be hunted by her own subconscious self.

Until then, even if it took years, he would observe and learn, for there was truth to be found in this woman. Truth of a kind he couldn't identify, but knew was necessary to learn.

"We'll see." Neliel said vaguely, as if she had forgotten what she had told him, which counted as a confession for her. Nevertheless, the hour was growing late and she wasn't yet used to the colder Rashemi climate. If Gann wasn't coming yet, fine with her. She needed a glass of warm wine again. "Just try not to accost some poor girl again. I'd hate to have _two_ angry monsters to fight tomorrow." she said as she returned into the tavern.

The shaman watched her until she disappeared from view. Interesting, that.

Some streets away, Kazimika Vadoi was burning with rage and agony in her home, upon learning from the matron of the prison just who had agreed to take the foreigner's side. She had disliked the woman immediately, but she also acknowledged her beauty. Beauty greater than her own. Power greater than her own, though she would never, _ever_ say such a thing. Hatred and jealousy mingled and raged within her. But, above all, it was her own helplessness with the matter. And she loathed herself for even caring.

Meanwhile, back at the Sloop, Gann returned just in time to see a few drunken sailors by some miracle of the non-existent gods identify Safiya as a Thayan and start a brawl, no matter what death glare Neliel gave them or how large the mace Kaelyn was holding was. In about five minutes, it was over, and thanks to another death glare courtesy of Neliel, they didn't have to pay for the damage… though it became increasingly obvious that they would be spending the night at the Veil.


	3. The symphony of silence

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I hope I get some more for this – I didn't want to make it too short, but really, the first act of MotB isn't exactly long, so stretching it would have been kind of pointless. Anyway, loads of stuff happens once more, but I hope to update Requiem for a Dream one of these days, just to finish it. There's one or two chapters worth of material left, mostly concerning the battle at the Keep and the final battle with the KoS. Those are going to be multi-perspective chapters, which takes some time, I fear.

Anyway, as it was commented that Kaelyn didn't have that much "screentime" in the previous chapter, here you have her! Also, Okku makes an entrance.

X X X

**Chapter III: The symphony of silence**

X X X X X

"You are neither a deva nor have you been born on a plane predisposed to a particular alignment. Yet you believe in what you say so strongly… my path is with you, I am certain of that."

- Kaelyn the Dove

X X X X X

The battle took place the next day.

Neliel – who had, quite unsuccessfully, tried to say that it was perfectly acceptable for any of them to call her Nell – woke everyone up practically at the crack of dawn, for strategic reasons.

It was obvious that Mulsantir was not to her liking; especially as they had slept in a place still not cleaned of the blood of the Thayan gnolls she and Safiya had been forced to slay a few days ago to gain entry to the Veil. Magda and the rest of the actors were still being "kept safe" by the witches and from "the danger" they might still be in and virtually everything with half a brain (in some cases, even less) in Mulsantir knew of what was soon to happen, even though the Witches made no public announcement.

The wychlaran had no need of justifying its actions to others, after all.

So it was upon the very crack of dawn that the small group of adventurers stepped through the gates of Mulsantir, armed to the teeth and hopefully ready for the fight. Only Neliel was somewhat at ease, knowing that even undead could be sent back to the depths of hell. And bear god or no, she was somewhat skeptical that a creature that had been as weak as Okku could be any challenge in comparison to the King of Shadows.

She hadn't forgotten about that at all. In fact, she thought of her home and her former companions more than she did of the present.

But no amount of reasoning could convince Okku that she had no interest in his barrow besides getting out of there. The barrow itself had something to do with this, she realized, but she didn't yet understand the connection behind the strange hunger she had felt in the barrow and the spirits present. And those runes… if they had depicted an evil spirit, wouldn't they be a ward of some sort? But Gann had mentioned that such barrows aren't meant to be prisons, as they are sacred to spirits.

Even in battle, she pondered that and succeeded in utterly confusing both friend and foe.

Mostly, it was her and Kaelyn, almost back-to-back, the half-celestial crushing those opponents who still had their limbs with her mace and shield. As agreed, Gann and Safiya summoned up at least four elementals (and a Mordenkaien's sword, in the wizard's case) with the wands and their own powers to defend themselves against the onslaught of spirits. It was a good thing, too, because as soon as the first spells hit, the army didn't consider them a good thing at all and a particularly nasty dryad caused them a lot of trouble before Gann finally managed to stop her with an Entangle spell long enough for the fire elemental to take her down.

In fact, it was surprising just _how_ well they were doing. Each of them had expected a full-scale war once the battle began, but with their combined skills and some commands shouted from a clearly not so inexperienced Neliel, they were soon holding their own against the spirits, despite the fact that new wolverines and badgers were spawned within a manner of minutes.

Finally, as agreed, Gann called out that it was the opportune time to strike at their true enemy – Okku. And even for that, they had somewhat of a plan.

Neliel pressed on alone to battle the bear god while the rest of them did their very best to separate the other spirits or at least draw their attention away from the elf. That was proving more difficult than it sounded, but by the time the sun elf got fed up with things and a perfectly round summoning circle opened a Gate to the Hells themselves to summon up a devil to back her up; it was almost a one-on-one showdown between her and the bear god.

It wasn't entirely in her favor, of course. Neliel had neither the strength of a beast nor the persistence and sharp claws of one. That was why she had summoned up the devil – to keep Okku somewhat occupied so that she could cast. She wasn't bothering with small-scale spells by that time and Safiya stopped casting for a moment to observe what was happening. A Prismatic Spray spell was ultimately what resolved the battle. It was somewhat fitting; it was as colorful as the bear god himself and certainly as vicious when utilized in battle.

Ultimately, it was the winged devil that struck down the bear god, some seconds before vanishing into thin air, into a different plane.

"Enough!" the bear god roared as he almost stumbled back, away from Neliel; he looked very much worse for the wear after their skirmish, his colorful fur tussled – which was the least severe damage he had taken. Spirits didn't bleed, but they could still die. "I yield!" His head bowed, the bear god admitted defeat and the spirits themselves shook. They were aware of what would happen before the creature within Neliel had a chance to even notice the demise of its enemy; but Okku wouldn't let the army be laid to waste for his failure. "Hurry, little one. Take a blade and tear out my throat!"

Death before dishonor. But it was a selfish choice as well. After all, death was preferable to oblivion… to nothingness…

"I am no barbarian; but the Rashemi are, if you believe they kill defenseless opponents thusly." Neliel said coldly, not even glancing at the city behind her as she sheathed her sword. It was oddly bloodless after such a struggle, but she found it a welcoming sight. She herself was also relatively uninjured.

But Okku viewed the motion with much distress. "No, you must finish me, now!"

Kaelyn had also rushed to her side, with Safiya and Gann not too far off. "Your injuries could be healed, Okku." the cleric said softly, momentarily dropping her shield. "I will need Gann's help with this, as I have never healed a spirit before, but it is not beyond my capability."

Neliel wanted to nod. But before she could, something seemed to grip at her heart…

"You do not understand!"

As the sound of the last word died, a change had come upon the landscape. It wasn't a visible thing, like a sudden storm, but it raged with all the power of a hurricane… and from a single center, all this power surged forward, summoned seemingly out of nowhere.

Only Safiya had seen this before, once, briefly, and back then, it had been too quick, the barrow too dark, the sensation not nearly enough to make her feel the full extent of the power for her to comprehend the intensity of what was happening.

It was common for wizards to levitate a few inches when casting more potent spell, the magic taking over their bodies. But no magical aura had swelled up around Neliel and if no one else, Kaelyn was certainly aware of the fact that while the elf could read scrolls outside of her field of knowledge if she really tried, she had no divine powers to speak of, let alone the will to use them.

Instead, it seemed that something had exploded within her, something incorporeal; a power only covered by her flesh and struggled to unleash its rage on the defeated god. This power was pulling her up, almost yanking her forward and clearly causing her great pain.

"What… is… this…?!" Even the words seemed to be pulled out of her throat with great difficulty, as if she was being gagged.

From an outsider's point of view, it was terrifying to watch.

"Emptiness… hunger…" Okku's thundering voice was half a wail now. Again, failure. One could only get lucky so many times. "Forgive me. I tried to stop you."

It seemed momentarily as if a knife was about to burst through her flesh and if she had enough breath in her lungs, she certainly would have screamed.

"Neliel!"

Safiya was at her side almost in an instant, swaying somewhat when she caught the fainting sun elf. Before she could attempt to even ask her if she was all right, the wizard was unconscious, a mildly pained expression on her face. Physically, she looked relatively well, save for a bump and a few scratches that left claw-like marks on her armor. It had been that… that _thing_ that had made her faint.

Kaelyn and Gann dutifully marched to her side with almost matching looks of distress and holstered their weapons before sweeping down to examine the unconscious elf. For the first time, Safiya was actually glad to have both of them along. For all her annoying naiveté, Kaelyn was a competent healer and Gann knew more about spirits than she would have guessed at first.

"Physical exhaustion and immense will pressure." Kaelyn diagnosed after a moment, casting a light invocation to seal whatever wounds Neliel had. Her expression of pain also faded somewhat, so it seemed as though she was only having a nightmare.

"You spared me, little one." a deep voice rumbled from behind them, and Safiya and Gann raised their heads to see that Okku had approached them, wounded and weakened but still alive, glancing at his would-be destroyer with obvious surprise; an emotion that clearly brought him no small degree of contemplation. It was strange to see such a mature expression on a creature that looked like a spectacularly enlarged child's toy because of its vibrant colors.

"Perhaps you should return the favor by abandoning your quest for vengeance, Old King Bear." Kaelyn, while focused on her healing, noticed that for a moment, when Gann glanced at their unconscious leader, his tone softened. It was no delusion, of that she was certain. "There is something larger at work here, is there not?"

The bear spirit looked at him with shrewd and somewhat cold eyes that didn't at all mirror his former show of respect. "As a companion of spirits, you should know what terrible wrong was unfolded before your eyes, hagspawn. The little one… she is a devourer of souls, a spirit eater."

"Spirit eater?" Safiya repeated, but it was more a horrified cry than a true questions. She was somewhat familiar with this particular legend of the Rashemi. It would seem fascinating to her some time later, to walk in the company of a living legend, but for the time being, having just witnessed the unchecked reign of such a power, she was quite distressed. Moreover, she was fully aware of how all the spirit eaters of legend had ended up.

Was this why her mother had sent her to find Neliel? But… how did she know of this? And the barrow – the barrow made no sense. The ruins were a prison, true, but how had a woman from a country hundreds of miles away ended up there with no memory of her arrival or of such a curse – for she was certain Neliel would have mentioned something like this or at least made use of her powers.

"That is… unexpected." Gann admitted, his custom casual smile vanishing. He had not counted with such a possibility and though it only added to the reasons why he should stick around at least a while longer, he wondered how exactly to deal with this information.

Spirit eaters needed to feed or die and he, as one who bartered with spirits, certainly wasn't entirely comfortable with that. Even more so because Safiya was likely to realize that and if she was even partially as Thayan as her markings, fully revealed in the heat of battle, suggested, she would come up with the idea of forcing him to summon spirits for that very purpose.

"Is that why she was in your barrow?"

Okku frowned somewhat, clearly judging just how much he should say about that, but ultimately decided that he had no reason to tell a painful part of his own history to a Thayan who hadn't hesitated to threaten him in the aforementioned barrow. "The spirit eater was sealed within my barrow. It has been that way for centuries. I do not remember the face of your elven friend."

"Well, overlooking an obvious death of starvation she would have suffered if she had been sealed in a barrow for centuries, I suppose you have no intention of explaining that." Safiya said, uncharacteristically spitefully. Even now, when Neliel had obviously proven to be innocent, the bear god refused to be helpful. "Can you help her, at least?"

"If I knew of a cure, I would not have allowed these spirits to roar for her blood."

Their momentary glaring match was interrupted by Gann. "I believe the act of sparing you was only partly intentional, god of bears. She was resisting a foreign impulse and pain – though I think she would have tried to spare you nonetheless, had she known what she was fighting against." he assessed logically. Then, as someone used to having most of the attention on him, his eyes rose to the gate ahead of them, where an unsubtle crowd had gathered, despite the early hour. "Ah, it seems we have an audience to our drama. I say we take our little spectacle to a less public place, at least until our sleeping beauty awakens."

"I believe it will be up to us to face the witches this time." Kaelyn noted as she finished her final spell. She had even managed to heal Okku somewhat, though the rest of the process would have to wait.

Safiya nodded a bit absent-mindedly, her face worried but determined. "Very well. Could you and Gann carry her to the Veil?" she asked, hastily readjusting her hood to conceal the arcane markings that revealed her origin. With a bit of gratitude and surprise, she noticed that neither Gann nor Kaelyn seemed to be fazed by her clear Thayan heritage, though Okku was another matter.

"I will manage on my own." Gann noted rather curtly for his usual flowery speech, but he was correct. The elf was shorter and lither than a human, making her very easy to be carried around, especially when Kaelyn chose to store the dangerous-looking Sivlem sword that had fallen out of her hands during the awakening of the spirit eater until Neliel would be fit to wield it again. And while it was in no way an unpleasant thing to do, Gann seemed mildly uneasy to have her at such close proximity.

"Perhaps it would be better if we split the tasks." Kaelyn suggested, perhaps out of consideration for Gann, perhaps out of more practical reasons. "I can carry Neliel to the Veil and see to it that she is healed completely while the rest of you go see the witches. Okku's presence will count greatly and I am certain you and Gann will be able to convince them to allow us leave."

"That could work. There's also the matter of the thespians that had been taken captive… _for their own safety_." Safiya shuddered a bit involuntarily. The witches weren't famous for their clemency, though she supposed that Sheva Whitefeather was being generous enough, letting them roam the city. The situation was likely to change soon.

"I'm certain the wychlaran won't hesitate to invite us to a similar tea party in the prison if you use that tone with them, dear Safiya." Gann noted, somewhat reluctantly relinquishing his light burden to the half-celestial, who offered a small smile, although he didn't notice that. "Tread carefully; I doubt they will be as impressed with Neliel's clemency as Old King Bear is."

Okku felt a twinge of annoyance upon once more hearing the nickname Gann had apparently chosen for him as a permanent one. "The witches are servants of the land and spirits. Sheva Whitefeather wouldn't disregard that." he said firmly, knowing of some tales of the old witch from the chatter of his fellow spirits.

"Whereas your tone would send us directly to the gallows." Safiya retorted, glaring a bit at Gann. She wasn't fond of sarcasm or being addressed as _dear_ Safiya, especially by the likes of him, even if it was purely to spite her and make light of the situation at the same time. She appreciated the effort, yes, but it wasn't entirely well-placed at this time.

"Then it's settled. Keep us alive, god of bears, and perhaps we will be victorious on two fronts." the hagspawn noted with a half-mocking, half-respectful glance in the bear spirit's direction.

Safiya sighed. She could now very much appreciate all the willpower Neliel had to have to be able to handle several people at once. She herself wasn't much of a leader, it seemed. "Make sure she gets better." she said to Kaelyn instead of bothering with entering a lost battle against Gann. The cleric nodded dutifully and carried the unconscious elf through the gates of Mulsantir.

As they passed, the sea of frightened murmurs calmed, but all edged out of their way when they approached.

X X X X X

Carrying Neliel was nothing more difficult than carrying a child. She was by no means like a child, but her frame was light, as if she had been even slimmer some time before, if that was possible without looking distinctly unhealthy. Kaelyn took notice of the fact that the elf slept very tensely, which was uncustomary for someone who had collapsed out of exhaustion. Then again, she had heard that elves slept only when they felt like it, meaning once in a few weeks, if they were perfectly healthy, so it wasn't likely that strange.

Still, it was almost as if Neliel was anticipating someone attacking her in her sleep and thus readying her body to spring up at the slightest hint of movement, though she was obviously in no condition to defend herself now.

The Veil Theater was very much deserted, save for the few curious people outside wondering why such a cultural place didn't seem to be teeming with life. The place itself gave off a distinct rustic air, as did most of Mulsantir. Surprisingly, the most lavishly decorated part of the theater was actually the backstage area, where the dressing rooms were.

Kaelyn took her patient to the nearest dressing room – which also served as a private room, clearly – with the name "Amber Rose" inscribed in golden letters upon the door and laid her on the bed as gently as possible, though there was nothing maternal about the gesture. The room was greatly feminine; clearly, its usual occupant believed herself to be the star of the theatre. But other things plagued the cleric's mind.

In moments such as these, when she must console the wounded, Kaelyn felt the bitter pang of her past smash upon her soul again and again. It was her constant dread that a patient of hers might die and she would once more be faced with what a doomguide must understand.

That fate cannot be changed. That death doesn't equal release and the end of the pain.

The angel sighed softly. But her eyes softened as she cleaned the few wounds on Neliel's face with a wet cloth. Perhaps she was not _truly_ alone on her quest, not anymore. She had told the she-elf a few things about her past and the Menagerie, without going into too much detail, as the presence of a half-celestial in the Shadow Plane was doubtlessly puzzling and her words had been met with sympathy and even some understanding.

It was possibly the greatest consolation she had received in… years.

Years, truly. Ever since her crusade had failed before it had even begun, she had wandered the planes, mostly alone, a banished angel and a failed crusader. She didn't know exactly what she was waiting for or what she was searching for, but she felt now that her meeting with Neliel wasn't coincidental. That the door to the lower vault had been sealed to her, she could understand, but she couldn't reason what had sustained her during her vigil in front of the door separating her from her quarry.

Perhaps Ilmater had sent this one to her, one who suffered so greatly.

Kaelyn had heard tales of spirit eaters, but only vague fables and those were not things she often paid attention to. However, she knew the danger Neliel presented now. And she knew what pain it was to be devoured from within, be it by a beast or by a wall…

And how symbolic it seemed, this curse, similar to the anguish of those within the Wall, yet utterly different. She _was_ the Wall, or something like it, something… similar. Primal.

If she were a selfish person, Kaelyn would have realized that such a person might be the perfect poster-girl for her own goals. But Kaelyn knew no selfishness; she was a creature of goodness and purity, even when she took up a weapon. The only thing she understood was that the curse was as unjust as the Wall itself, especially as it had befallen one who had so much to give the world, so much strength and wisdom… and pain…

For there is wisdom in pain, wisdom that only comes with time. To be stripped of something dear to us hurts, but also allows room for healing.

She was forced to remove Neliel's armor to inspect any other injuries. Safiya had been quite vague and curt in explaining how she had teamed up with the elf woman, along with the conditions under which it all happened, but she had said that Neliel had been severely injured back then. Kaelyn carefully inspected the few scars she found, particularly a thick and large one just above the elf's heart. It seemed old and yet new at the same time, as if it had been torn open and stitched together.

She even found the remains of stitches there, which she decided to remove. Even doing so carefully, Neliel made a quiet moan-like sound and Kaelyn froze. She was trying not to bring her any more pain, but whoever had tended to that wound previously was no healer. Nevertheless, her powers helped. Aside from that and the few thin scars that seemed to be fresh yet on the verge of healing, Neliel was physically very fit. It made the half-celestial wonder just how old she was. Elves could live for centuries, but the wizard didn't strike her as particularly old. Yet everything but her appearance suggested otherwise.

Briefly, Kaelyn wished she had Gann's ability to walk through dreams. She doubted she would see something that would be very pleasing to the eye, but she wished to understand this one she had chosen to follow so quickly, so willingly.

It was a desire to understand, not pry; to see what could make this woman different than legions of others with matching or greater strength. After all, Neliel was strong, but not nearly the strongest creature Kaelyn had ever encountered.

It took at least an hour until the full impact of the events unfolded seemed to pass and Neliel seemingly relaxed, as if preparing for a deep slumber long overdue. How long had she slept with a dagger under her pillow, the cleric could hardly tell. She slept the sleep of the dead, truly.

Kaelyn was long since finished returning her armor to its original position by the time the elf stirred once again. Never before had Kaelyn felt that much like a guardian angel.

Slowly, two green eyes opened in lazy slits, though it was questionable just how well Neliel's vision was working just then. She wasn't injured at all, at least, not physically. But she seemed remarkably drained from suppressing that strange power that had flared up so rapidly within her… that curse.

The cleric saw the eyes attempt to focus on her for a moment, but then resign on the attempt, blaming their own fuzziness and lack of will to try such a thing. In any case, it didn't seem as if the elf truly saw her, though she was to understand that only a moment later.

"Five minutes, Elanee…" she murmured, her sleepy eyes closing slowly again. Elanee… Neliel spoke the name with absolute certainty, as if she couldn't even imagine herself being wrong. The cleric was momentarily surprised. Well, Neliel did say that she had had companions on her previous journey, so there was probably some sort of connection between the two, if she believed this Elanee was the one attempting to wake her.

"You've slept more than is good for you already, Neliel." Kaelyn said softly, sadly, suppressing a sigh. She could practically sense the loss the elf would feel upon realizing that she hadn't spoken to her friend. "Please wake up."

Green eyes blinking wildly, the elf seemed to regain consciousness at long last, focusing on her nurse. "K-Kaelyn." The name was a surprised mutter that only magnified the reddish flush of embarrassment that spread through the elf's cheeks. She changed the subject quickly, a thousand questions on the tip of her tongue as she remembered what had happened between the time she had walked with Elanee and now. "How long was I out? Where's Okku, what-?"

"The bear god is alive and well, at least as much as a spirit might be." Kaelyn cut her off softly. She hadn't considered the fact that taking care of Neliel would also mean that she would be the one to have to explain the situation to her. It wasn't an easy task and she wasn't quite certain she had to words to voice just how dangerous the curse was. Equally so, she couldn't paint the feelings of their companions on the matter with words. "You managed to reign in your hunger, but it was a close call."

It was as short a version as possible.

Neliel blinked as she took the words in. She understood parts of it, but tried her best to piece her own knowledge and this information together. "My hunger? I only remember… pain and then… I mean, I recall resisting something within me, but I don't know what it was exactly."

"It seems you have been inflicted with a curse the Rashemi call the "spirit eater". It is more of a legend in recent memory than an actual curse." Kaelyn didn't consider herself much of an orator, let alone a scholar. What little she knew of the spirit eater was information from other people, not actual books or sightings. She proceeded to explain what Okku, Safiya and Gann had managed to piece together during their rather hurried discussion of plans and tactics while Neliel rested.

Surprisingly, Neliel listened to all of that without much of a change in her expression, though it was more than clear she wasn't quite content with all that she was hearing. Once Kaelyn was finished, she gave a slight sigh, but more of resignation than frustration. "All that is both accurately disturbing and disturbingly accurate. I… well, I felt like there was something strange was going on with me when I woke up, but I thought it was just the aftermath of the battle…"

"You were in a battle before waking up in the bear god's barrow?" Perhaps that had something to do with the re-stitched scar. But Neliel gave her a strange look, perhaps of apprehension, though the cleric could hardly be sure. "Forgive me, this probably isn't the appropriate time for asking questions about your past. I simply find myself curious about how you ended up in a predicament such as this."

"I find myself wondering the same thing at times, believe me." the wizard said with blunt honesty, one of the most intriguing things about her.

It wasn't exactly approval, but Kaelyn decided to take the opportunity while it was offered to her and asked the first question that came to her mind. "Who is this Elanee you mentioned? Is she a companion of yours?"

at least it seemed that Neliel remembered her half-delirious muttering of her former companion's name – and she didn't seem to be against the idea of sharing that much information with her new companion. "Yes, she… she is a druidess from the Mere of Dead Men that traveled with me for a time." It was difficult to describe a person she had come to know so well during such a short time in a single sentence.

"I'm sorry." Kaelyn said demurely, the sentiment spreading through her countenance.

How one could survive through sadness alone, Neliel couldn't understand. "What for?"

"You say it as if she is a friend. And as if she is lost to you." The cleric spoke simply, but in the same manner she had told Gann about what she saw when gazing at him. Her words were accurate and honest.

It wasn't a good combination when speaking to someone who saw elements of such a friend in her. But in that moment, more than ever, Kaelyn resembled a different member of her former group, with the melancholic pity that seemed to radiate from the very pores of her skin, her sense of justice and plain, honest speech. Such visions weren't always pleasant, especially as it reminded Neliel of the closest thing to disappointment either Elanee or Casavir had ever displayed in her presence.

"I'm not certain I would call her a friend." The wizard was weighing each word carefully. Certainly, Elanee had been helpful and their conversations were usually pleasant, but the druid girl had none of the sophistication Neliel eventually gained. And there was also the moment when it was revealed that Elanee had been her shadow more than her other pursuers could ever manage to be, which had disrupted their cordial relationship somewhat. "We shared a common purpose and some interests, but I always thought of her as more of an ally."

"I didn't mean to presume things about you." Kaelyn noted gently. Her monotone voice, soft and soothing, only at the rarest of times colored with passion, was strangely infuriating to Neliel at times. It had nothing to do with Kaelyn herself; it was the passivity, the stagnation that bothered her. "But it seems to me that with you, the distinction between ally and friend is very much a blurred line. It is not something I have seen often ever since I… ever since I have left Mount Celestia. With such beliefs, I think you would be welcome there, if not for your plight."

Neliel disagreed with that. In fact, she wasn't at all comfortable with such a notion. To visit Mount Celestia would certainly be a wonderful thing, but to be a permanent resident there… no. She also often found herself wondering why people said such things about her. Even Grobnar had shared this kind of belief – that her allies were automatically her friends. But that wasn't the truth. In fact, she strived to create and maintain good relationships with her allies so that they would be easier to direct and focus.

Out of her former allies, who had actually been her _friend?_

To Khelgar, she had been a comrade in arms and someone who spawned sagely advice when the situation ventured into philosophical waters. Neeshka saw her as a leader-like persona and became attached to her kindness, Elanee was the inspired follower and awed pursuer.

Grobnar… she didn't even want to go there. The construct was of no consequence.

Qara had followed her out of an obligation and to dish out sneering indifference, Zhjaeve saw her as a symbol and warrior always.

The matters of Bishop and Casavir could likely fill a pretty thick book, but Neliel was quite certain that neither of them had at any point considered her a friend.

It wasn't that she didn't care about those people; the simple fact that none of them could imagine what she had been before the whole King of Shadows incident.

That left three people: Shandra, Sand and Ammon Jerro.

Yes, she mused, that was about right. If she was to consider anyone a friend, it would have to be them; as close to what most people defined as _friendship_ than anyone would get. Unfortunately, as far as she knew, two of them were likely deceased. The third was _certainly_ deceased.

Neliel realized just why she had picked those three. All of them had experienced some sort of loss and pursuit, as she had. Shandra had lost all she had possessed and had lived the life of a fugitive and adventurer for a few dreadful months. Sand had been stripped of rank and power simply because the conscience he would surely deny he had caught up with him eventually and forced him to leave Hosttower while still possible. And Ammon Jerro, the ever-bitter and never-understood savior of Toril, who had ventured into the Hells willingly was a chapter in his own right.

They understood her because they had traveled similar paths in their life. Thus they didn't necessarily always view her as a hero, but as a person. And she could appreciate that after being thrust into the position of savior for so long. Perhaps that was why Ammon preferred his reclusive and nihilistic way of saving the world to being paraded as the poster-boy of Neverwinter.

"I hardly strive to be goodness incarnate. There is hypocrisy in such things, I think. One cannot know good without knowing evil. And if only those who know no evil are truly good, then there is no creature worthy of walking that plane."

Kaelyn nodded, her eyes distant for a moment, lost in memory. "You speak truly. Perhaps too much so. You would be better suited to argue these points with my grandfather, far more than I, I suppose."

"As far as I know, you believe in justice before all else." The cleric didn't notice the sarcasm on the word "justice" – but it would have certainly made Sand proud, had he been there. "Wouldn't this make you the better advocate in such a case?"

"You are neither a deva nor have you been born on a plane predisposed to a particular alignment. Yet you believe in what you say so strongly… my path is with you, I am certain of that." Kaelyn brought the word "conviction" to new heights, despite her quiet voice. It was comforting and frightening as well, depending on how one looked at it.

"But for what purpose?" Neliel almost demanded. She didn't understand this priestess, just as she hadn't understood Casavir in the matter of devotion to a person. People of faith seemed blind at times, destined to remain followers forever. "Although I guess some healing from Ilmater would be absolutely welcome right about now." she added miserably, feeling once more an incorporeal pull at her heart.

"Because to heal a wound, you must first see it. Face it." Kaelyn explained, her voice gaining strength, but never becoming intimidating. "And if your curse affects spirits, it affects souls as well. They will suffer because of it. And you suffer as well, even more than they. But you are a leader and you do not give into your hunger. I know you will prevail."

"I managed to resist this only once, though I really don't want to slay anyone else like that. At least, not a sentient being. Besides, the more you allow a power to reign free, the more sway it holds over you. But that's a decision any reasonable person would come to." Neliel said with a shrug. Power corrupts; it was a clichéd phrase, but it was the truth.

"_Your overconfidence is your weakness." she said to the final Shadow Reaver, the most powerful and truly blackest of them all, before the final battle began._

_If Garius had any kind of flesh and skin remaining, his ghostly pale lips would have quirked into an amused smirk. But though the flaming skull was incapable of displaying such emotion, his voice certainly was. "Your faith in your friends is yours."_

"You would be surprised at just how many you have deemed unreasonable by your own words." the cleric said, bringing Neliel back into the present. It seemed that her words were having the completely opposite effect. Not only did Kaelyn remain a mystery to her, but she seemed to be more certain that they shared the same mindset by the minute. "But this is the very reason why I choose to follow you. You have found strength through your pain. I admire you for that. My doubts vanish in your presence and I thank you for that."

"But I haven't done anything, Kaelyn." the wizard protested.

Kaelyn only smiled, and for a moment, the sadness that seemed to define the very image of her faded. "You have. It need not be through words or actions. At times, the presence of such a person is enough."

At that moment, Neliel resigned on the matter. She was in no condition to argue with someone so set in their beliefs. This was perhaps more difficult than convincing Casavir that she was not who he saw her as. Perhaps, if the paladin was still alive – and she sent a quick plea to Tyr that he was, because the world needed fools such as him to maintain at least a speck of goodness in it – she could introduce these two. They might find understanding in each other, more than they ever could in anyone else.

But for now, she noted the absence of Safiya and Gann – and even Okku, who she supposed would want to speak with her soon. She was grateful, albeit a bit surprised that Gann hadn't stayed to prowl her dreams as he had suggested he might. She didn't completely understand that power of his, but it was obvious that no good would come of it, especially as she had dreamed of Crossroad Keep.

"Where are the others?"

"They have gone to meet with the witches. After you collapsed, Okku was greatly surprised. He mentioned defeat at the hands of another spirit eater long ago and promised us to aid you in ridding yourself of the curse. No doubt he will want to speak with you."

"Considering the effort it took the four of us to make him yield, I suppose that I should be overjoyed." Neliel muttered, remembering that she had to resort to high-caliber spells to end things quickly. "What about Safiya and Gann?"

"Both are alive and well, though I cannot say if that will apply if what I have heard of the witches of Rashemen is true. They went to reason with the council after your curse was revealed, along with the bear god. Despite the early hour, we unfortunately drew a crowd to the gates." Kaelyn frowned, concerned. Perhaps that could be bad for them, as it would likely damper their ability to move through the city. "I imagine all of Mulsantir is now aware of your condition. Gossip is a force to be reckoned with."

"In that, you are completely correct." Neliel noted, pulling the covers over her head.

X X X X X

Once the witches were done with them, Safiya certainly wished she hadn't pawned the job of seeing Neliel safely to the Veil on Kaelyn. though she had little skill in healing, she would have preferred confessing her own inability than standing there and hearing that _virtuous and wise_ Kazimika spew all those insults, like a bubbling melting-pot. The witches had been bad enough prior to this whole spirit eater business. However, now that things had been made clear and Lienna was, to put it bluntly, out of the picture, Safiya wasn't feeling very pro-Rashemi and wanted to waste no more time.

"After that welcoming dose of warmth and sympathy, I say we leave Mulsantir as soon as Neliel wakes up." she said to her two companions as they walked through Mulsantir to get back to the Veil. The theater was the only welcoming part of the city now, so it was something of a temporary home for them for the time being. It would be the only place the Red Wizard would be sorry to leave behind once leaving the city.

Okku didn't really understand why she still bothered with the peasant outfit. Most of the city had already seen her cast magic during their skirmish and stories from the Sloop traveled equally fast. Besides, no one who watched her movements could ever consider Safiya a peasant, let alone a Rashemi peasant. She smelled very differently, for one thing. Besides, a trio such as they drew attention on every street; the bear god wouldn't have been surprised if they had drawn less if the wizard was dressed in the customary robes of her order.

Certainly it was stranger to see a god of bears, a hagspawn and an outwardly unremarkable peasant walking together down the street. It meant that she drew the most attention, as it was obvious she was in a disguise. Humans, the bear god huffed inwardly. They never made sense.

"I am inclined to agree." Gann seemed oddly self-satisfied once they had left the witches. More so than usual, actually. And he seemed most glad when Sheva Whitefeather had offered them transportation out of the city and into the wild. "I've certainly had my fill of this city."

"It might be worth our while to investigate the matter of the Wood Man as Sheva Whitefeather mentioned." Okku noted, allowing the two others to catch up with him. The bear god was able to make his way easily through any crowd and by now knew how to get to the theater, so he was leading them on this sojourn. "He is one of the oldest spirits of the land and might know even that which I have forgotten."

"It's the only lead we have thus far, so I don't see why not." Safiya shrugged, her anger with the witches passing since she knew they would be leaving the city behind.

For a moment, she wondered whether or not it could be a good idea to try and return to Thay, to see what her mother might know of this curse, but she dismissed the idea. If Nefris had known anything beyond vague information, she wouldn't have sent her to find Lienna. "Since the witches are so keen to be rid of us and even offered us transportation, we should take advantage of it before they chase us out with torches and sticks."

"Hmph. If they dared go against the spirits of the land, there would be more dire consequences than they can imagine." Okku grumbled, giving a particularly ogling peasant a small glare that made the man recoil in terror. The Rashemi were fully capable of forming mad mobs, but none of them would ever attempt to argue with a spirit, much less a king of spirits.

"I'm certain you would find the Rashemi sadly lacking in imagination should it come to that, Old King Bear. And they would be no more threat than cubs to the pack leader, should they decide to hunt us, of that, you can be certain."

"I would have a word with you about that, Gann." Safiya said on a more serious note. It actually seemed as if she was about to hand out detention threats, though in a less cross manner than was customary at her academy.

they didn't necessarily stop, as even walking past the Rashemi seemed to be enough to provoke a staring contest in their current state, but Gann spared her a half-amused glance nonetheless. "Why, certainly, Safiya. Please, speak your mind, but mind your speech, now that our precious sunflower isn't here to do it."

The words were oddly fitting. If there was any single word that defined their newly and quickly selected leader, it was "precious", though not because of any visual sweetness.

"In private, if possible."

A get-away-from-my-daughter kind of approach was highly ineffective on Gann, as all of his companions were soon to find out. He was perfectly aware of what Safiya wished to discuss, for there was really a limited number of topics that they _could_ discuss. And out of those, there was only one choice he could think of that would make even someone who acted as an opposite of their nature turn into a territorial and almost possessive Red Wizard.

"Oh? Unless my instincts speak falsely, I believe you wish to discuss Neliel, and there is no harm in sharing that with Old Father Bear… however, if it's my lack of anything but platonic interest in yourself that is the issue, I suppose it is a reasonable request…"

Safiya was a scholar before anything else, so such a reply was certain to irk her, but its true aim was actually to mess with her focus on the subject somewhat. While the hagspawn was an expert on avoiding the question when it came to matters of feelings for and intentions with people, he was somewhat reluctant to speak of such things regarding Neliel.

After all, as a scholar, Safiya was a realist who depended on facts in everyday life, which was perhaps the reason why she was able to convince herself that the voices in her mind he had overheard her talking about with Neliel were simply figments of her underdeveloped imagination. Her own dreams were organized, but fragmented at the same time, like a prism – no one could see the light that had created the colors left behind for the sleeping eye to see. She attributed no value to such things, anyway. And it was exactly because of her own perception of the world that she wouldn't understand why the elven wizard's dreams were so precious.

"Actually, you guessed right the first time." the Red Wizard noted, unimpressed. She was getting used to the teasing, though she by no means approved of it or the motives behind it. "I want to discuss her – and your intentions with her, actually. I had thought that after completing the mission of helping us against Okku, you would set off into the wild. Yet it seems as though you have every inclination to stay."

In truth, she could acknowledge that Gann might have similar suspicions about her own motives, though she had made it clear that she had made several promises on behalf of Neliel, not least of all pledging to protect her (though how deep that promise was supposed to be, she hadn't told anyone). It would have been difficult to describe how her mother had actually voiced it. Eventually, she would likely be forced to suggest that they go to Thay for a while, simply to get some answers out of her mother.

"Indeed. As a spirit shaman, the presence of a spirit eater in the land is of great interest and concern to me. It is a rare phenomenon and I wish to find out its cause and a possible cure… though likely for different reasons than yourself." Gann said, only slightly nudging the discussion towards her thoughts. However, he suspected that Safiya would be much clearer in answering than he was, although that wasn't entirely to her benefit.

"I have made several promises concerning Neliel, greatest of all being ensuring her safety. And I do have an academic interest in this curse, yes." The Red Wizard frowned as they passed a group of whispering and chattering Rashemi, all of which seemed to regard Okku with great awe. "But I think that I am being plainer than you are. I don't think there's anything platonic in your interest in her."

That undoubtedly hit the mark. While Gann supposed that he would have stayed with this little entourage even if their spirit-eating leader wasn't entirely appealing to his tastes, there was absolutely nothing wrong with having said leader be visually pleasing to the opposite sex. But _really_, such reasons were shallow and weak in comparison with the rest the presence of one such as her offered.

"I'm touched that a Red Wizard such as yourself is so closely observing a simple hagspawn such as I." he retorted with feigned gratitude, though he was gracious enough to employ his common sense and speak quite softly when mentioning Safiya's occupation. They needed no more commotions. "Do you think I wish her harm?"

"No…" Safiya surprised even herself in not hesitating with that answer. "I think you don't really know what you want from her. And until you find out what it is, your focus will be split."

"Are you surprised? Combining an ancient curse and a beautiful woman creates a major distraction, I should hope."

Okku watched the small talk disperse into silence. Really, humans were completely illogical. They made no sense, constantly spoke in riddles and seemed to take pleasure in deceiving one another. Momentarily, he was actually glad that humans were only part of their group and he was thankful that the spirit eater, who seemed to be a very popular conversation topic now (and would likely be for quite some time) wasn't one of that particular species. Elves didn't bother the bear god that much, actually, though he preferred the wood elves to the other kinds. But the species as a whole was considerate to nature, which was more than could be said for humans.

Their entrance to the Veil was what could be considered the beginning of a very bad human joke: a Red Wizard, a hagspawn and a spirit bear walk into a theater…

Magda and the others weren't back yet, though the theatre seemed to be livelier now, somehow, as Kaelyn had taken care of the remains of battle through a quick cleaning. It actually seemed to be a hospitable place now, the famed Veil Theater, the only part of Mulsantir which could be considered on a certain cultural level.

The cleric, still dressed completely at odds with her profession – in full battle armor, complete with the smaller shield that blended into her half-plate almost unnoticeably – entered the stage from the rooms behind the audience's line of sight and smiled very slightly, though her pitch-black eyes remained sad – or, in her case, expressionless – in the manner of martyrs, something which both Safiya and Gann disliked intensely, though they weren't aware of each other's opinion regarding this.

Things were very simple in their relationships with one another, far more so than each of their relationships with Neliel. There was a different depth to those feelings, for countless reasons. But all four of them – even Okku, who was a very recent addition to their group, but who could shape his opinions regarding people quickly, having sufficient inexperience in dealing with humans and their like to not be scheming or self-deceptive at all – were keenly aware of the fact that without the intervention of the sun elf, they would have likely never met, let alone traveled together.

"How were the witches?" Kaelyn asked cordially, directing her question to Safiya. In the absence of their very own spirit eater, it seemed that the Red Wizard had assumed the role of temporary leader, based on her longest association with Neliel, though it was only by margin of a few hours.

"Predictable." Safiya said curtly, less sourly than she actually felt about the whole incident. She had no desire to delve into the matter further, although she really wondered if it was a ridiculous amount of superstition or suppressed spite and a major superiority complex that had driven all those uncalled-for insults to that black-haired witch's tongue. "And Neliel? How is she?"

Kaelyn shrugged lightly with surprising nonchalance when giving the news that her charge was missing. "She left about an hour ago, healthy, as far as I could say. She asked me to stay and wait for Magda or you."

"A lone cursed woman wandering around town is hardly a good idea…" Neither of the two women present had an idea Gann also had a "knight in shining armor" mode of behavior and sincerely doubted that if he intended to take off after the elf, it was hardly to ensure her safety. It simply didn't fit his character very well. "Did she say where she was headed off to?"

"Yes. She felt a bit… disappointed with her own performance in battle, I suppose." Kaelyn noted, remembering her brief retelling of the post-battle events to Neliel. "I told her I believe there is a berserker's lodge in town, so she went to seek it out."

Gann took note of the fact that Safiya looked rather ridiculous when her normally slanted eyes widened to a size rivaling saucers, but carefully hid a small chuckle behind his hand. "In her state? She wants to train?" the Red Wizard asked, stupefied, almost.

"Her recovery was swift, but only outwardly, I suspect." Kaelyn, who had seen the extent of the so-called injury, was harder to stun with such things. Apparently, she saw nothing wrong with training after such a battle – especially when it was to serve to vent her anger. Also, Neliel might realize that, for all her talents, she also still had her limits. "I think she was more hurt by finding out what had happened to her."

"I believe that is understandable." Gann answered instead of Safiya, who was slowly recovering from her wide-eyed shock. "Still, we should stay together, unless it is absolutely necessary to separate. We are bound to attract attention… and likely not of the welcome kind."

"Right." Safiya noted in a business-like tone. She was still somewhat surprised that Gann could actually speak reasonably when the situation required it. "I think we passed the lodge on the way here. I don't necessarily fancy entering a haven of berserkers, but if she went there, we need to get her back, if we are to leave the city soon."

"I will accompany you, in case our fearless leader has overestimated her strength or decided to unleash the horror of civilization upon those poor brutes." Gann said, surprisingly helpfully. Okku idly wondered that his prior description of their leader as a sunflower didn't actually fit at all, because such plants turned their faces to the sun always, following its progress closely, and it seemed that those roles were reversed in their particular case (assuming that the hagspawn considered _himself_ the sun after which women turned, which, considering his ego, wouldn't be surprising at all).

"I will wait for the thespians here. Perhaps I could help you with any injuries you sustained while we wait, Lord Okku?" Kaelyn offered helpfully. "I am Kaelyn the Dove, formerly of the House of the Triad. I believe I could focus my power enough to heal you so that you may be well enough to travel quickly."

The bear god actually found her most to his liking, out of all of Neliel's companions, though he didn't yet know of her zealot's fire. "Hm. Very well, cleric." Okku rumbled, seeing the mark of Ilmater on Kaelyn's clothing. "If your powers worked on the spirit eater as well, we might as well give them a try."

By the time the thespians returned, they were in for the surprise of a very unlikely sight – the presence of these two beings, far from common on this particular plane, quite ready to explain what they were waiting for and who had left them there to wait.


	4. The white lady

Long time, no update, but I fully intend to make up for that with this chapter. I think these scenes add to the original in-game story nicely, but why not share your thoughts in reviews?

X X X

**Chapter IV: ****The white lady**

X X X X X

"It takes a hero to bear the mask of a villain without allowing it to become their true face."

- Safiya

X X X X X

Less than half and hour later, Safiya and Gann found Neliel sitting in the berserker lounge, amidst a great deal of ruckus, which included, but wasn't limited to talking, laughing and the noises which generally accompanied hard training and excessive drinking. The elf herself wasn't involved in any of those activities, though she had a cup of wine in her hand and was apparently finishing a conversation with the resident shaman of the lounge. She noticed her newly arrived companions only when they were less than two meters from her, which was only natural, because it was difficult to even hear one's own voice.

Apparently, not only had she defeated most of the berserkers in single combat, she had withstood two other tests of aptitude and had been accepted as an honorary berserker into the lounge. Not that it truly meant anything, per see, as she was a foreigner still, and the others made a point of calling her "mageling" at times (though it seemed a good-natured nickname) and she would be leaving soon. Nevertheless, even as they left the lounge, she gave a slight smile and said that it was worth the bits of information and the extra sword training she had received.

The Veil was fully occupied by the thespians once they returned; Magda, the dwarf woman, welcomed them warmly, reminding Neliel very much of Duncan Farlong and how he had first welcomed her in the Sunken Flagon. The matron certainly seemed to match him in terms of temper, though in her profession, she likely had good reasons for it.

Kaelyn had made good on her promise – Okku was as fully restored as he could possibly be, calm and even somewhat cordial now, if still grumpy on the outside. Nevertheless, after a brief meeting between the four of them, it was decided that they would go to Ashenwood first, as their priority was searching for a possible cure for Neliel as soon as possible, then investigate the matter of the Sleeping Coven – Kaelyn had managed to get information out of Magda and promptly informed the others of Lienna's secret room, which they successfully investigated in Shadow Mulsantir.

To prepare for the journey, Neliel took another brief trip to the Vault, just to practice her new abilities somewhat. At first, she didn't want her allies to see it. The curse seemed very animalistic and cruel and it took her a few tries to get it right. The essences her ability managed to produce were also something new to her, but she got the hang of it quickly, managing to restore the gatekeeper golem near the four portals by utilizing one of those essences.

But what stuck in her memory most wasn't the great amount of spirits she had encountered or the new sensations of hunger clutching at her heart. It was the exorcism she had used in the Vault on a furnace of angry spirits. Not even when looking into the eyes of the King of Shadows had she seen such a concentrated evil. And when the spirits had left the furnace and surrounded them, some begging for release, some roaring for her destruction, she was briefly reminded of those minutes when she thought that she would die for certain, her spirit torn and destroyed…

"Ah, there you are, milady. I just brought you these, got them clean and folded, nicely like."

Magda entered the dressing room she was in with a pile of clean, warm-looking clothing. It seemed to be designed to withstand the cold. The elf liked Magda – she hadn't had the chance to encounter too many dwarf women in her lifetime, but she almost smiled inwardly at what would likely happen if she was able to introduce this authoritative theater matron to Khelgar. He had said once that he would like to one day settle with a "comely dwarven wench" to quote him and somehow, Neliel could imagine chemistry between those two. Either a passion or an intense dislike, but that amounted to basically the same as far as dwarves went.

"But these aren't mine, Magda…" the elf said with a frown. Certainly these weren't the clothes she had left behind after her change in the theater. She had left her tattered Neverwinter Nine tunic behind; it had been slightly torn and very dirty from the time she had spent in the barrow, not to mention her own battles prior to that.

Now, after who knew how long, she had finally gotten the chance to take a bath – an actual bath, which seemed a miracle – and put on clothes that might stay clean for a day. Elves were somewhat vain by nature and Neliel acknowledged this, but she couldn't deny her own joy at finally being able to relax; truly relax. The hot water succeeded in washing away the ache and grime that seemed to stretch throughout her entire body. She had just been drying her hair when Magda walked in.

Normally, she would have been quite conscious about anyone entering or leaving. In the good old days when there was only the impending end of the world to worry about (and when that seemed far beyond the horizon) Neliel had made a habit of bathing as often as possible, even when camping outside. However, to the dismay of possible peeping males, she had also perfected a little heat charm that allowed her to dry her clothes and hair (which seemed a little bushy afterwards, but she hardly released it from its braid nowadays.)

Thus, any males in the vicinity were always disappointed to see Neliel strip off only her armor and dive into whatever water source was nearby fully clothed.

It actually saved time, too – her clothes got washed at the same time.

Today, however, was a different story. It was a strange thing to see that her hair had grown back to its original length almost completely. Almost as if all those things had never happened.

"That I know, milady. But Ashenwood is nearly covered in snow this time of the year and those foreign clothes you have there don't seem to be winter-like or warm." Magda explained with a curt nod. "These will keep you safe from the cold. You can even wear them under armor, I'll wager."

Underneath the pile, Magda showed her the tattered remains of her tunic. It could be fixed, she said, but it would take time. It was also a binding promise that she would return, Neliel realized.

"They're all white; it would be a shame to stain them." She touched and examined the clothes. She had a good guess as to whose they were.

"Aye, these are – were – Lienna's clothes. She won't be needing them anymore, unfortunately, and you are about her size, if a tad shorter." The dwarf hid her sadness admirably at the mention of her mistress´ name, but the wound was still too fresh for her to completely suppress a momentarily pained look. "But that can be fixed easily. Consider it a gift from the establishment you saved."

"I couldn't take these." But Magda stepped back and refused to accept the bundle.

"Tis no problem, milady. Clothes are meant to be worn. Besides, I reckon Lienna would have liked you to have them. She thought you were important." the dwarf woman said, with a level-headed frown and a meaningful look. "While I don't know her reasons for thinking so, I know she was right."

With that, the dwarf woman left. Neliel was momentarily perplexed and ashamed, but then tried out the clothes. The full white robe fit her figure perfectly, though its former owner had clearly been slightly taller. It wasn't that difficult to fix, though. When there was an Enlargement spell, there naturally had to be a counter for it as well.

Some adjustments had to be made; light armor was a necessity, even for a mage, but the robes proved great against the coming cold. Knowing that they had some time to spare before the nearest battle, Neliel allowed herself the rare indulgence of letting her hair flow freely down her back, though she kept the white band close at hand, ready to braid it as soon as need struck.

Her newfound companions froze for a moment when first seeing her in this new attire, but it seemed they approved. After all, they were going to petition the Wood Man for help, so Safiya supposed that it wouldn't hurt to make a good first impression, especially if the ancient spirit had had dealings with the spirit eaters before. In truth, the change of appearance suited the elf, who had a tendency to wear dark colors most of the time, usually to blend in with the shadows.

Neliel hadn't actually expected a crowd to gather near the harbor to see them off, but there certainly were a few stragglers there, trying their best to seem casual observers only. She could also still feel Sheva Whitefeather and her powers, as if something was breathing down her neck. The list of reasons as to why she didn't bother pulling the white hood over her face was growing thin.

Unsurprisingly, everyone kept to themselves throughout the somewhat long boat ride. The witchboat apparently knew where to go without any need of guidance, but Neliel still sat at the helm, just to watch the scenery. Magda had been right – winter was coming.

And then, there was the bad feeling she had been having ever since hearing the word…

"A dash of charm for your thoughts?"

Gann appeared at her side, looking as upbeat as ever, though he was observing her carefully. Neliel recognized that look: concern. Very carefully hidden and not as deep as she was used to seeing, but present nonetheless. And she was right. Her somewhat moody and out-of-character behavior was enough to make even Gann wonder if the revelation of her condition had truly shaken her that much.

But somehow, it was hard not to smile at his rather ludicrous offer.

"Is that even a fair trade?"

The hagspawn sighed rather melodramatically. "Spurned before I even speak. I would have thought your victory against those berserkers would have improved your mood."

"It's just… I'm getting tired of being the one who has a mission to fulfill. I thought… ah, never mind." Neliel waved the thought away with an attempt at being blithe. She was, unfortunately, not too convincing.

"No, do tell. You gave quite the start when the ferryman mentioned the command word for this boat." Which was the truth; it had sounded like pure gibberish to him, but the elf had almost jumped. "Until our songbird sees that you're not upset about something, she'll keep giving you that righteous-look of hers."

Neliel glanced towards what she saw as the end of the river, beyond the horizon, then lowered her head. "Well, the word brings back memories, actually."

"Bad ones, I take it?"

"Not particularly."

"Why so downcast, then?"

"Well… to put this shortly, I used to travel with a gnome that believed in the Wendersnaven, actually." She gave a brief and short description of what she remembered of the mythical, all-powerful and most likely non-existent creatures. While she had admired Grobnar's enthusiasm in pursuing them, she herself simply couldn't bring herself to believe in them, at least not fully. It was simply too fantastical a story. "He considered them possible allies for our cause."

"You seem to have a talent for attracting odd traveling companions." Gann's statement was underlined by a poignant glance at the far side of the boat, where Safiya was continually refusing Kaelyn's offers of help with whatever she was doing, though with continually increasing annoyance. Okku was doing his best to keep to himself. Kaji was flying around, apparently entranced by the boat.

He reminded Neliel of a fire mephit that they had once freed from an enchanted book at…

Instead of continuing that line of thought, the sun elf sighed. "Tell me about it."

"I'd rather not." Gann noted, studying her expression. "Why don't _you _tell me about this cause you speak of? I would be interested in hearing about it."

"Haven't we already progressed beyond the background exchange game?" the elf asked, an eyebrow rising in surprise.

"Not entirely, no. I refuse to believe you are only what you said you are. You told me only about your history, but not of your recent exploits – how you came to be in Rashemen, for instance. Safiya told me about the barrow and Old King Bear offered some vague mysterious hints, but I would hear about what happened before you came to be in the barrow."

"Immediately before that?" Neliel thought about it for a moment. It was a blur, the whole scene, a whirlwind of screams and sounds and people… and pain. Searing pain. All colors bled from the world, only black remaining. "I can't really say. I was knocked out, as those gargoyles at the theater said. Presumably, rocks fell on my head, judging from how the rest of my companions ended."

"They only said that one was dead for certain." The spirit shaman pointed out, recalling the babbling confessions of the former Red Wizards. Some sorcerer that had been with her was dead; perhaps this had been some kind of arcane test? But no… her dreams suggested something… else. "How many were with you?"

"As in on my side?" The way she said it was strange, but Gann understood when she added the second question. "Before the battle began or after?"

Betrayal. This had not been an expedition; it had been a full-blown battle. And someone with her had been foolish enough to become a turncoat at the last minute. Gann could understand why, especially if a sorcerer had died; arcane power was usually attained through careful study. Yet Neliel had it in abundance and from what she had told them all, she hadn't studied at any known academy, here or back at home. Mages were a jealous species.

"I can hardly believe that anyone would make the decision to go against you. Not only is that exceptionally foolish; it is somewhat illogical as well."

Neliel didn't necessarily share that opinion. She understood why Qara had chosen the path she did; the fool girl probably hadn't even thought that they were offering her to become a Shadow Reaver. She only saw the chance to magnify her own power… no. No, her decision wasn't based on a craving for power, but on spite. She loathed being the one who was commanded, not the one in charge. Even after all the displays of power she had seen, she had still believed herself to be superior to all of them, especially Sand.

Neliel was a different story; with her, it was hard to deny her power, thus the human had viewed her as a possible challenger for her supremacy in raw magic power. Or perhaps she was just offended that the two elven wizards in their group got on well together and respected each other's opinion far more than anyone respected hers.

Whatever the case, she had chosen her path… though Neliel doubted that she would ever forget the sight of the sorceress casting furiously, fire blazing from her fingertips, and then the look of horror on her face when the Construct cut her down with its blades.

Qara had always been dreadful at melee combat.

"I'm not sure it was that way back then. We were mortals up against a seemingly invincible creature of the Shadow Weave… to this day, I'm not quite sure as to how we actually won."

"I already sense the makings of a great tale." Gann noted, smiling in a far more carefree fashion than such a story should provoke.

"A great tragedy, perhaps. It's a long story, despite the short time over which it took place."

"The suspense is killing me already." One look at him was enough to discern that there was no seriousness at all in the statement. "Perhaps you should get some of it off your conscience. You have a keen listener, beautiful bard. Do share your story."

Neliel almost spluttered. She had been subject to lame compliments before, but coming from Gann, it actually sounded plausible. Something _had_ to be wrong with her. That, or she was being edgy because the bards she had encountered thus far were either insane Wendersnaven hunters, stuck-up posers who didn't know when to give up their Golden Lute or Harper recruiters that ended up vanishing from her life as abruptly as they had appeared in it.

Moreover, it was a career she had always associated with either blabbermouths or drama queens.

But it was more shocking to have Gann identify himself as a willing and keen listener. Though he had denied it already, he was a talker in every sense of the word.

"Somehow, I picture you as the talker, not the listener."

The hagspawn shrugged, blueish hair falling into his face as a chilly wind swept the boat. The witches had been correct; it was freezing in these parts already. "Perhaps things are simply different in your case."

"I'd very much like things to be normal in my case, for once." Neliel muttered darkly. "It would be a nice change."

"Being a spirit eater of legend isn't to your liking?" Somehow, Gann felt relieved to hear that. He was both glad and irritated by the fact that the sun elf was the one to bear the curse; glad because she seemed to be willing to vanquish it and irritated because he discovered that, strangely, he cared about her life beyond the fact that he didn't want her to die on principle.

He wanted her to live.

And the serious if somewhat cool look she gave him affirmed that decision. "You know the answer to that."

"And I'm somewhat glad that it hasn't changed." the hagspawn admitted, smiling in a somewhat more genuine fashion.

That caught Neliel by surprise. "Why would it change?"

Considering that there was literally a guillotine hanging above her head and the agony the hunger brought – not to mention the animalistic nature of the feeding process – she really didn't understand how anyone could make a different decision than trying to be rid of it. Besides, it wasn't as though the power was actually hers. It came from the curse, meaning it was an outward source.

"I heard stories of spirit eaters who believed themselves to be superior to nature, stylizing themselves as gods, even." With his upper lip curled a bit in obvious disgust, for a moment, Gann looked very much like some of the nobles from Neverwinter at the thought of having a peasant accepted as one of them. That is, until her public knighting that never actually took place. "Pathetic."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Fortunately, the illusion was gone within a moment and then it was Gann again, carefree and roguish, but still strangely honest. "It was meant as a compliment. You've shown great restraint in dealing with Okku. Another might have devoured him immediately, without hesitation." he said, for a moment sounding almost proud.

"I know. But it wasn't… entirely a matter of choice." It was clearly a hard admission for her to make, but Gann approved of it. Lying to oneself never did anyone any good.

"I guessed that. But that doesn't lessen your choice in any way." he reminded the elf. Then, to keep true to his original intentions and lessen the seriousness of the discussion somewhat, he cracked an amused smirk. "We just have to hope that we encounter many wraiths along the way. That Vault in Shadow Mulsantir must have seemed like paradise to you."

"Not funny." Neliel grumbled glumly. Even after a year of crawling through undead-infested dungeons, she wouldn't compare them to any of the higher planes. Haunted castles and caves were simply… different.

"I'm only looking out for you. You are turning out to be a source of constant excitement in a rather dull country." The way Gann said that wasn't comforting at all, but it somehow managed to cheer her up. "I would hate to lose that so quickly."

"Actually, it wasn't the memory of my comrades that got me thinking." So, the mystery elf was beginning to open up, if only slightly. That would hopefully make things easier on them all. With the kind of group she was traveling with, it wasn't difficult to see that she, as their binding link, would have to be the one to give out most information about herself to keep things interesting. "It's that whenever we went searching for the Wendersnaven, accidentally or intentionally, we ended up in trouble. I just… I think this trip might prove to be more trouble than it's worth. I can't say how I know."

"I wouldn't have thought you to be superstitious." Gann pointed out bluntly.

"I'm not. But it seems… well, either a ridiculous coincidence or an ill omen, I don't know which." And really, whenever the Wendersnaven were involved… well, last time, they had been ambushed by an orc raiding party and then, even worse, Grobnar found that horrid whistle-like… thing. At least he claimed to have found something that made the weird sounds.

"Or it could be your gods inflicting further punishment on you." Gann suggested, making his disdain for any kind of deity heard in his mocking voice. Emphasis on _your_ gods, of course.

"My god is known for blessing those who hate others and spurning those who flee from their foes." The sun elf said, rather calmly. It always pleased her to think of Corellon Larethian, somehow. She had turned to faith in a difficult period of her life, so she believed that, in a way, it had made her stronger and more cultured. Gave her a sense of direction, even. But every person had to discover that for themselves. "I rather think I made the right choice in worshipping him."

"So you say." Gann said, clearly unconvinced. It was actually somewhat of a disappointment to discover that Neliel was one of the Faithful. It didn't seem that she was an overzealous worshipper like their little songbird, but the fact that she actually claimed allegiance to a god…upset him, in a way. He had always assumed that the strong had no need for religion, especially if they had a clear goal in life and a will to match it. That someone who seemed to have both still clung to a notion so absurd as worshipping some mystical being was… "And has this god of yours aided you any?"

"Yes." She said it immediately and without hesitation, but not like an attack; it was a simple admission, somewhat unlike her.

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe."

Neliel shook her head slightly. "You don't understand. Belief alone can help you at times. If you concentrate on believing in receiving aid from a deity, the problem might resolve itself through your force of will alone. At times, religion is merely a focus for your own will." she explained patiently, despite knowing all there was to know about Gann's stubbornness in not believing in gods.

"So you believe in faith in yourself, then?" Gann suggested, "As in, your belief in the gods is only a superficial sentiment?"

"Not at all. I worship Corellon Larethian. But I know from experience that prayer alone doesn't resolve a situation." Neliel pointed out. She, too, was against the ideal that sitting in a tower and praying to the gods would help if the person praying didn't have any incentive to do something about it on their own. "If you want something done well, you must do it yourself. I suppose the gods don't help those who can't help themselves."

Reluctantly, Gann knew that she was thinking in a logical manner. Gods and the life were against everything he stood for, but from a psychological point of view, it was an acceptable solution. After all, the weak always sought someone who could protect them, someone who would hand them a means of resolving their problems on a silver plate. There would always be the weak and the strong; and, supposing that gods actually existed and had even the slightest bit of power, they were likely very fickle about choosing who to support and who to spurn.

And, as these gods seemed to exhibit very human traits, it was also a plausible guess that they would admire the strong and taunt the weak. After all, no one liked to be the safe haven everyone else turned to for an answer at all times. Everyone had to learn to stand up for themselves.

And only after that could they earn any kind of respect.

"I suppose that makes a certain amount of sense." he conceded with hesitation. If there had been a look of triumph in the mage's eyes, he would have lost a great deal of respect for her.

However, she was too guarded for such a display now. "It will take a lot more than that to convince you even the slightest bit, won't it?" she said, reading his expression perfectly. And she wasn't pushing him to see things her way, it seemed… it took strength to allow people to have their own opinions, different opinions.

Everyone respected strength of character.

"You seek to convert me?" Gann phrased it warily nonetheless.

"No, we have Kaelyn for that." This, in Neliel's opinion was an academic if philosophical discussion, certainly not a tactic of theological persuasion. "Besides, the gods of my pantheon likely wouldn't suit you. They are devoted to elves exclusively."

"They have race-exclusive distinctions, these gods of yours?" the horror and disdain in Gann's voice almost seemed real, not the dramatic fabrication he used at times. "I suppose they don't have a pantheon for my kind. Shame, that."

"I don't know." Neliel wondered, mentally going through the names and roles of all the deities she could remember. "I guess not. But you're part human, you could worship one of their gods, I suppose. But not even a conclave of all the gods of all the planes could probably convince you."

"Not even all of them begging would do, I'm afraid."

X X X X X

Their first day in Ashenwood didn't pass altogether well.

At first, Neliel had only been mildly uneasy about things.

After her conversation with Gann, she had been nudged a bit to make formal peace with Okku. It turned out that the old bear spirit was rather agreeable, kind of like an elderly grandfather who liked his rocking chair, his pipe and his rest, but didn't fail to find time for his grandchildren, providing they behaved. All in all, once the elf apologized for her behavior in the barrow – however unintentional – they had a new start, for which the mage had high hopes.

It wasn't even the fact that Safiya changed back into her red robes partly to spite the resident hathrans, even though she was well-aware that it was the witches who governed the garrison. After the few encounters they had had with the witches of Rashemen, Neliel was actually feeling very much pro-Thayan in this case. Of course, once the Red Wizard realized how cold Ashenwood was, she had to wear the thickest cape they had and a nice pair of gloves and warm boots. Still, she was willing to go through with things, just to show off her robes.

When Kaelyn offered to help her rebraid her hair, Neliel was actually grateful, because it was always hard to reach behind her back and completely secure the long hair into its previous state. Actually, it seemed like a very good start to an unwanted adventure.

That is to say, before the _scent_, for lack of better word, hit her newfound senses.

She could feel it even from afar. It was impossible not to, because something in her stirred, as if there was lava in her, an organ she had never felt ache before but was always there. Not quite her stomach, but where else could hunger come from?

Spirits. The forest was _teeming_ with them, and within her, the instinct of the spirit eater was awakening from its slumber. It was highly fortunate that she had _eaten_ before embarking on this journey towards redemption. She would need that stamina, badly.

It wasn't altogether surprising that the resident hathran turned out to be completely unhelpful. Neliel had been actually counting on that somewhat.

_Grouchy bunch, these witches_. She thought as they left the garrison.

"I don't trust that Nadaj." Safiya noted as soon as they were out of earshot of the garrison.

The young ethran had offered them aid upon hearing that her superior had refused them. Neliel had agreed, though she couldn't help but feel that there was something… off. She was instinctively wary of people who offered her help, especially when they came from likely sources. Honest help was usually found in the most unlikely source.

Moreover, there was something odd about the way the ethran had spoken, something that almost seemed to attract the attention of the curse within the elf, but not quite. And her _selflessness_ had been quite surprising. Usually, arcane initiatives were conceited and flaunted their power whenever given the slightest chance, such as Qara had done. They were power-hungry, but ready to show-off that they weren't normal humans any longer.

Kind of like that Kazimika witch had done in Mulsantir, Neliel reflected. Jumping to conclusions at once, not examining facts, unable to switch to a different opinion…

"She is the best chance we have at the moment." Okku noted, in that rumbling voice of his. The bear spirit walked a bit ahead of the rest of them, just in case they were attacked or the spirits considered them a threat. He was much stronger than any of them when it came to physical might, thus it was only logical that he would defend them from the front.

"That doesn't necessarily imply trust."

"Guilty until proven innocent, then, Safiya?" Gann asked lightly, sweeping through the wilderness like the wind. Along with Neliel, he seemed to be the one most at ease with trekking through a forest, even though he still showed signs of not being used to walking on the firm ground.

The Red Wizard didn't seem to be willing to start a debate over this. "If necessary, yes." she said curtly, melting a large heap of snow in their way to create a path.

Neliel was feeling uneasy all day, but fortunately, save for the single Malarite they encountered that day and a rather vicious beast of the same god, they faced only low-intelligence foes which didn't require too much strategy. Finally, later on, Neliel thought that since beating out her anger had worked before, she ought to deal with another of the persistent problems of the forest, the ice giants.

After thoroughly humiliating the current jarl by taking over his position and sending the giants packing, she decided to call it a day.

Thus there remained only one question.

"So what now? Do we return to the garrison?" Safiya asked once the undead berserker they had encountered took his place as the guardian of that small island. They had done quick work in the forest; almost everything Nadaj had asked them to do was resolved now.

"Do you honestly think they would take us in?" Gann asked, still searching around for possible stray arrows he could add back to his quiver. The ice giants had been generous enough to leave those he had fired at them at the island before leaving, which truly was a perk. "I mean, considering the charming way in which we were kicked out by the wonderful witch…"

"We aren't going back." Neliel said firmly. Once they were out of the garrison, she had readily reassumed her position as their leader. Her disdain out of not finding the Wood Man ready to answer her question remained, but instead of being angry now, she seemed to be focused on finding a means of reaching him, whatever it might take. "I don't want to stay in this forest any longer than necessary, but I know we won't get too far today."

"Backtracking will only cause us to lose time and sleep." Kaelyn noted. She was being exceptionally quiet. In truth, aside from the few words she shared with Neliel about their ideals and goals, she couldn't think of much to say. These woods were foreign to her and she had never had time to walk through forests such as these. Besides, aside from the souls inhabiting Mount Celestia, she was generally a stranger to spirits, no matter what their nature.

Actually, she believed that this was Gann's field of expertise; the hagspawn certainly seemed at home in the forest, more so than he had appeared in the city.

"You want to camp out in this cold?" Safiya asked, shivering involuntarily. "I hardly think that's a good idea."

"Our magic could generate a barrier, but I think there isn't any way to maintain it if we go to sleep."

Seeing as the mages could likely go on for hours about fire magic, Gann decided to intervene this time before they got into a discussion about what kind of spell to use. "It seems to me we have two alternatives."

"Those being?" Neliel asked, obviously slightly disgruntled by the fact that she couldn't lay out a plan as to how they could generate the aforementioned barrier.

"One, we sleep in that cave you so generously cleared of the beasts of Malar." the hagspawn explained. "Two, we go to that burning valley and find a spot close enough to the fire, but far enough so that we don't get burned."

The decision was swift and almost unanimous.

"I'm for the valley."

In the end, it worked out.

It had been a ludicrous idea at best, but in the end, they managed to find a spot far away from the fire, but close enough so that the scorching heat seemed only like nice warmth. Safiya and Neliel melted the snow around them through their magic, so it was no problem setting up camp. For now, they actually had supplies that Magda had given them, so hunting was not an issue, and Kaelyn had taken care and refilled their flasks of water at the sanctuary. They could hardly ask for purer water.

It was decided that they would take turns at guarding and Neliel volunteered for the first shift. She wasn't tired at all, and, having slept more than her fill in the last few days, she was looking forward to do some studying on her own.

However, Safiya decided to stay up as well, at least for the time being. The others went to sleep before the fire they had started died out.

"I had thought that elves were supposed to appreciate nature." the Red Wizard noted when Neliel seemed to practically edge away from the forest, towards the end of the valley. She certainly was a strange one, but she was handling the situation admirably.

"I have spent the last few months mostly in a nice, comfortable bed." Neliel explained. The sun elf proceeded to start sharpening her sword with a few simple spells instead of using a blunt rock, as there wasn't any kind of tool in sight. "I find I miss it."

"I miss my own bed as well, I suppose. Though not the rest of the Academy." Safiya could only speculate how her next arrival at the academy would be viewed or what reaction it would provoke. She knew it would eventually be necessary to go back to Thay, but it didn't seem right just now.

On the rock nearby, Neliel fidgeted somewhat, like a guilty child. She hadn't heard much she would like about the headmistress of the Academy of Shapers and Binders, but Safiya clearly wasn't taking the loss of her mother very well. Of course, that didn't necessarily mean that Neliel was the right person to console her, as she was dreadful at dealing with loss, but still, she was the only person nearby, so…

"I'm still sorry about your mother." She almost mumbled it, as if she didn't want Safiya to hear it.

But the Red Wizard was too close not to. Surprisingly, she gave a tired sigh and almost rolled her eyes. One more "sorry" and she would be shocked for life. Usually, no one apologized to her unless they were her inferior and blew something up in her face. And even then, only when she threatened to kill them with acid.

And leeches, of course. Those were a necessity to a successful threat.

"There you go again. Next, you'll be claiming you gave yourself the curse just so you could travel to exotic places and meet ancient wood spirits."

"That certainly wasn't my intention." the elf grumbled. Consulting mythical entities was not her strong suit. Nolaloth was a prime example of a grumpy ancient spirit and she had gotten him to cooperate simply because he hated her enemy more than he hated her, Ammon Jerro and the Illefarn.

Still, she prided herself as being the only one of their group who could actually memorize and pronounce his full name.

"What was?" Safiya broke her train of thought. The elf, startled, looked to her right to see the human studying her with mild interest.

"Pardon?"

"Well, if not going on another adventure, what was your intention?" Safiya clarified, "I was under the impression that you had completed your previous mission before ending up in our current mess."

"I…" Neliel was at a loss for words. She didn't know. She honestly didn't know, after so many nightmares of impending doom. "Never really thought that far, I guess."

Safiya frowned, clearly unconvinced. "You must have. If there's one thing I know about wars, it's that soldiers always think about times of peace that will follow."

She didn't know the half of it. When the nightmares about impending doom lessened, Neliel always dreamed about completely random things, but never about any coherent visions of peace. She had forgotten the true meaning of that word when living with Neeshka and Grobnar for so long.

"I honestly don't know." the sun elf repeated, hoping that she sounded convincing. She didn't want to go back to might have beens. There was no returning to Neverwinter for her, not now. Not even to Candlekeep, she realized; not in her condition. "But I would… I would have liked to study magic some more. Properly, not because the situation required it. I can craft items just fine, but my potion-brewing skills are sorely lacking."

_Amie_… even after all this time, she remembered her first friend clearly. And what had happened to Bevil, who had braved his fears and become a good sergeant to her leadership at Crossroad Keep? Was he still alive?

"You've never had a proper instructor?" Safiya seemed stupefied.

Neliel, back on the earth, did her best to look modest. She knew she had a certain amount of prodigious skill, but it had never done her too much good. Either people underestimated her based on her origins or they flocked to her to seek her aid for some meager reward. It wasn't exactly noble to refuse them, of course, but a fat purse of gold always quickened the process of helping…

"I did, but he wasn't that much of a… proper academy wizard, you might say." She was thinking of Tarmas. Bevil had said that he had survived, too, but where the grumpy wizard was now, she had no idea. "He taught me the basics of magic and helped me, but beyond that, I learned most of the things I know through self-study. Then, for a short time, a friend of mine, who is… was… a studied wizard helped me practice." Neliel frowned – Safiya was shaking her head slightly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am. Forgive me, it just seems incredible that you've learned all you know through trying on your own. Most wizards cannot get past cantrips on their own, let alone spells of the caliber you use."

Well-aware of that, Neliel shrugged. "Well, the situation required it."

That was a gross understatement. Safiya was forced to wonder what kind of hardships the young mage had been put through that required her to practice destructive spells on such a high level. Certainly, it was good to have a high self-defense, but if she had entered some kind of dueling tournament, she could have been champion. Perhaps this was why she had defeated those berserkers so easily.

But a thought came to her. "Does it have something to do with that shard you mentioned was supposed to be in your chest?"

Neliel seemed surprised that her memory was so accurate. After her reaction at the operating table in the Shadow Plane, she shouldn't be so surprised, Safiya thought. It had been rather disturbing, not to mention troubling. Clearly, her hunch was right. After all, chunks of metal imbedded in someone's sternum were hardly a normal occurrence.

"Yes." Neliel confirmed, slightly edgy now. "Yes, it has everything to do with that."

"Can you…" Safiya swallowed. She wanted to hear more, but she didn't want to pressure her friend into telling something she didn't feel up to telling yet. Wait… _friend? _When had they become friends? Since when did _she_ consider _anyone_ a friend? It was probably best not to ask Neliel that. "Could you tell me about it? I know so little of you, personally, I mean."

"It's a long tale and I'm not certain I can tell it yet." Safiya got the feeling that someone from their little group had already received that same answer. She also had a good idea as to who that someone might be. "It involves a lot of pain and some of it is fresh… I'm sorry. I'll tell you one day, I promise."

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't be prying into your privacy, but I find myself regretting that you hadn't come to my academy as a prospective student." A smiling Red Wizard was certainly a disturbing sight, but somehow, peaceful as well. "You are unorthodox, but you have great potential."

And Neliel returned the gesture. "Thank you. It means a lot, it does. I know others might have thought it, but they weren't really experts on the arcane and Sand was always a miser when it came to compliments."

"Sand?" Safiya asked, assuming it was a name.

The elf saw that there was no way out of this one and that there was no harm in saying anything about a former companion. "The mage I mentioned. Due to some machinations among diplomatic parties from Neverwinter, my city and Luskan, a rival and enemy, he got involved in my whole mess on an ultimatum. He helped me out of a few tight spots, including a false homicide accusation."

"I can hardly claim to be an expert on politics, but it seems that you were important to your city, if someone went through the trouble of implicating you with such a crime. Sand, then." Safiya tilted her head in interest. The name was certainly unusual. Was that an abbreviation of something longer or an actual name? Or… a comparison? But she doubted Neliel would know that. "What was he like?"

"Sarcastic, never lacking self-confidence… traits that sometimes got him into trouble and always out of it." It was the best summary the elf could produce. Certainly Sand would feel insulted that he could be summed up in a few words and proceed to describe himself in far more detail and glory, but Neliel really didn't want to go into that. "A good lawyer and an involuntary spy of an order of knights that decided to place their faith in me. And he'd probably rather eat poison than admit it, but I think he considered me a friend."

"He certainly sounds… interesting." That was probably the easiest way to put it. "But a spy? You allowed that?"

"Like I said, he was a friend and a great help." Neliel said solemnly, smiling. She understood the way Safiya thought. But she wasn't there. She didn't understand the circumstances under which they had met Sand. "The rest was easy to figure out, because of his highly reluctant and unnervingly timely intervention when I was accused of massive manslaughter. He helped, and that is enough for me."

The Red Wizard nodded, almost impressed. She certainly appeared grateful for receiving that much information, even though Neliel ended the discussion like that. "I see. So I suppose this is where you get your theory that allies should come from unexpected sources. You seem to trust those others would have difficulty even looking in the eye. That is… admirable."

"No, it's a habit born of desperation and need." Neliel countered. If she took care to find allies she could trust, she would never have brought any of her former companions into their group. None were without their own agenda. "But I managed to hit the mark with him. Unfortunately, I have to assume that all of my companions died during the cave-in of the Illefarn temple we fought in."

"Yes, like those gargoyles mentioned." Safiya said, remembering their encounter with the strange former Red Wizards at the Veil. "They must have been watching you for quite some time to be able to follow you into those ruins. I still don't understand why my mother would do such a thing, however. And it bothers me that Magda seemed to think she and Lienna looked alike."

"She only mentioned red robes. It could have been a different Red Wizard." However, the elf clearly didn't believe that possibility. Nefris clearly knew too much for this to be just a set of coincidences. Plus, the gargoyles had been powerful and not easy to control, clearly.

"I don't know. I think there is something larger at work here… I simply hope the Wood Man can help us, so that we may pursue our answers once you are safe from impending death." Safiya said, sighing. It would be much easier to conduct an investigation when there wasn't a sword hanging above their leader's neck. Now, it was just playing for time.

That was the only thing they had little of.

"We have gotten quite a few leads over such a short period of time. I don't really know which to pursue first, but I think we should find the Slumbering Coven. Hags are not the most amiable of creatures, but I suppose they will help us, if the price is right. It can hardly be more difficult than bargaining with a baatezu…"

"You've bargained with devils?" If Safiya had thought that Neliel couldn't surprise her even more, she had been wrong.

And, apparently, the elf wasn't joking.

In fact, she nodded with a most serious expression. "Oh, yes. I knew a warlock who collected fiends, actually, but that's not relevant. I've… _befriended_ one of the servants of the Still Lord, a devil called Mephasm. He was actually quite cordial to me when treated well. If there was time and if I had the tools, I'd try to summon him here to see what kind of information I would get, but I suppose that will have to wait."

"Is this the one those gargoyles spoke about?" Safiya took the chance to change the subject. From experience, she knew that summoning dangerous devils was insanely difficult, tremendously stupid most of the time and never risk-free. "The one who wasn't afraid to chase them, even if it meant facing my mother?"

"That sounds like Ammon Jerro, all right." Neliel said with a sigh. Clearly, she didn't want to talk about the warlock.

"I see. I have one more question, then, if you don't mind."

"Of course, go ahead."

"You asked those gargoyles about someone in particular, if he was alive…" Safiya tried to remember, but it had seemed irrelevant at the time… now, however… "I forgot the name…"

"Casavir?" The way she spoke the name almost sent shivers down even Safiya's spine. It was a strangely sad, weary tone, as if she had been utterly defeated. "Do you mean him?"

"Yes, that was his name." she said, unwilling to show how much it had affected her. "You asked them if he was still alive. I know you probably wanted to ask about the others as well, but you were denied that chance. I just wanted to know... was this man special to you in any way? You seemed distressed to hear that he seemed dead."

"He loved me." Safiya wasn't expecting such a simple answer.

Simple, poignant, explaining everything in three words.

"I see." She didn't. Not completely. She understood romantic relationships from an outsider's point of view, but, never having experienced a successful one, she couldn't know much about the dynamics of it. She could only assume that things didn't end well, especially if the man was dead. "I'm sorry for bringing this up."

"I'm not making myself clear, Safiya." Neliel noted, frowning. She didn't seem distressed by this, not more than she had been over the deaths of her other companions. "The feeling never had the chance to be mutual."

More than ever, Safiya got the feeling that Gann was only pretending to be asleep this time while he was drinking up every word Neliel was saying, though she had no way of proving it. But she could have sworn that he radiated some kind of contentment when hearing this. She decided to let the matter be, for now.

"Because of the war you mentioned? With that King of Shadows?"

The sun elf seemed to grimace slightly. "Partly. But I would liken it more to the relationship between you and the late Khai Khmun."

"You mean he was a slime that only cared about your status? Why would you care about what happened to him, then?"

And, just like that, the elf laughed. "No, he wasn't like that. But if there was anything he fell in love in, it was _what_ I was, not _who_ I was. People don't want to consider champions human, Safiya." she said, somewhat bitterly. "They want an idol that remains perfect even when no creature alive could. Casavir loved what I represented, not me. In the end, it hurt him more than it did me."

Safiya understood parts of it, but not the whole of it. Still, one thing was clear. How strange that an explanation of something completely different would make her see it.

"It seems that your comparison was rather inaccurate. I don't really see the similarities between that dead coward and this man you speak of." The Red Wizard smiled unexpectedly, her scorn for the dead instructor that had tried to fool her apparently buried and forgotten, as it should be. "But I think I see why you were picked to bear this curse, if there was an actual reason for it."

The elf crooked an eyebrow – now this, she'd like to hear. "And what might that be?"

"You're a hero, Neliel." Safiya announced with a strange simplicity, as if she spoke a proven, complete truth. "Someone who can carry the world on their shoulders, even though they keep grumbling whenever they trip. And it takes a hero to bear the mask of a villain without allowing it to become their true face."


	5. Discovering fairytales

Long time, no update. Sorry about that; my exams have been taking up most of my time and there is a teeny tiny chance that I might be switching universities this year and moving out of the house – more importantly, moving out of the country. So the applications and stuff have been keeping me occupied as well.

Anyway, as a reviewer complained that Neliel was being too cold and closed-up, I decided to make good on the romance promise and formed the first scene of this chapter.

So enjoy, people!

X X X

**Chapter V: Discovering fairytales**

X X X X X

"You do not reek of lies, but the smells of deceit that clings to you make that difficult to discern the particular aromas."

- Okku

X X X X X

Ashenwood was alive and not pleased about being forcibly awoken.

Apparently, the turmoil in the forest had something to do with a former Spirit Eater, who, as the group managed to gather, had unleashed his hunger on the Wood Man himself. The ancient spirit was gone and so the woods were left without a guardian, or rather, without someone to keep their animalistic instincts in check. Treants were struck with blight and maddened, giant trolls roamed the forest as if they ruled it and wild beasts raged as the forest burned. There was no reasoning with the Shade of Fire in the burning valley.

Malar, too, was obviously having a field day with this.

The most reasonable suggestion they received was to appeal to Chauntea and ask the goddess to intervene somehow or give them means to change the current situation. Gann didn't necessarily approve of asking for divine assistance and Safiya was slightly skeptical, but Okku agreed with this course of action and Kaelyn noted that Chauntea was a fair god, likely to assist them upon seeing the destruction of the forest.

The gathering of the ingredients was the hardest part. Purifying the Sanctuary of the Ice Giants was easy enough once Neliel and Safiya combined their efforts to produce a ring of fire around the group; no challenger giant could get through after the first one lost an arm immediately after touching the flames in a ridiculous attempt to seize the crown. They already had leaves from the ancient treant Gnarlthorn that advised them to go through with this.

Now, it was only a matter of stopping the Shade of Fire from burning the forest down before the Wood Man could be freed.

Neliel often imagined what Elanee would say to all this. She missed the druidess in times like these, because she had a feeling the wood elf would know what to do and be a great help. That in no way lessened the contribution of Gann, who proved to be far more knowledgeable about the woods and ways of dealing with the various tasks given to them than any of them had suspected, which is to say, very knowledgeable.

The journey to Immil Vale took another two days on foot. Wyverns were thriving on the mountain through which they had to pass, which was a minor inconvenience, but not even the largest of these draconic creatures could measure up to Okku when the ancient bear god growled at them. Mostly, they were forced to seek out whatever wildlife was present and hunt it when they had to eat. Gann was the best archer out of the four of them that could use bows (Okku didn't count in this case), but Neliel managed to help out as well once she restocked on arrows.

And there were plenty of those around, mostly on the bodies of dead berserkers. They had to be plain arrows, not poisoned or enchanted, which would ruin the quality of the meat, and so they were easy enough to find. It was somewhat of an acquired taste for the first few days for Safiya and Kaelyn, but they eventually got used to it. Surprisingly, Gann turned out to be a great cook.

By the time they reached their destination, not even telthor witches could unnerve any of them.

By the time they received what they needed to quench the fire in the burning grove, it was night once more. Unfortunately, the mine where the ice hag resided was far too cold for any of them to sleep in, so they were forced to camp out at what the spirits of the hags had called the Mosstone. Only Gann had anticipated that something might happen if they chose to sleep near it, but he didn't warn his companions. After all, Neliel and Safiya, wizards by profession, wouldn't believe that kind of explanation, Okku wasn't a good object for teasing and he didn't care too much for Kaelyn's opinion.

His hopes were fulfilled and exceeded when everyone went to sleep.

Their leader, tired to the point of exhaustion, was very surprised when her usually quick, death-like sleep resembled something like sinking into a comfortingly warm stream of water. And then, there wasn't unconsciousness, but rather… a clear, luminous forest with a beautifully formed path ahead of her.

Neliel blinked rapidly, surprised that she was even able to do that much. Usually, her dreams were static from her point of view; she couldn't do a thing to prevent or control what happened in them. Now, however, she could practically feel her whole body, as if this wasn't a dream at all, but rather, a normal day. In fact, even her normal clothing was intact and she felt completely conscious… save for the fact that she couldn't be.

"What... where is this?" she asked no one in particular out loud, simply to see if her voice would work as well. Surprisingly, it did. Even more surprisingly, she even got an answer.

"It seems that we have been transported into a dreamscape in the shape of Ashenwood." To her right stood Gann, looking completely normal as well, if not at all fazed by the sudden and strange transportation. In fact, he seemed only mildly interested and curious about what had brought them here.

The elf, on the other hand, was baffled. "Gann? What are you doing here? Isn't this a dream?"

The corners of the hagspawn's mouth twitched slightly, but he refrained from smiling. Their verbose wizardess had been rendered speechless by a simple dreamwalk. How distinctly amusing. "Indeed it is, and a pleasant one with current company. Dreamwalking is only one of my _many_ talents, Neliel." he added, this time unable not to show his teeth slightly when the wizard continued to look utterly perplexed.

However, she gave a sigh of relief upon seeing this. "Oh, good, it _is_ you. For a moment there, I thought I was… well, not exactly dreaming…"

"I know what you mean and I assure you that it isn't so." She had assumed that it was all just a hallucination based on mental exhaustion. Only natural, considering her stress level. "I'm just as conscious as you are."

"I'm sorry." Neliel said unexpectedly, glancing down at the snow-covered ground in what seemed to be shame.

It was strangely discomforting, to a degree, and Gann raised an eyebrow quizzically. Wizards weren't usually this repentant and humble. "Now why are you apologizing? Your reaction is quite natural for someone who hasn't yet been faced with a dreamscape. Relax, Neliel." he said on a softer note, "Don't be afraid."

"I've had far too much experience with nightmares to just relax when I know I'm in one…" the elf said, still a bit unnerved as she glanced around the somewhat picturesque area around them.

"I hate to put this so inconsiderately, but I believe it is time you let go of that which scares you." Gann noted in his softer tones, looking at the elf very closely. All this was completely new to her and this environment, so unlike what she was used to, was probably the last straw for her. One could be cold and detached from the general problem for only so long. "You said yourself that your previous adventure was over now. What ties your mind to it?"

Neliel glanced up at her companion with obvious surprise, as if to ask "am I that transparent?" with some dread. The spirit shaman thought that her discomfort was rather obvious. Safiya was too wary of anyone upsetting her further to deal with the real damage done and Kaelyn was too removed from mortal matters to know what she was likely being put through.

Gann, being a graduate from the school of hard knocks himself, was no stranger to having everything stripped from him, though he was fortunate enough not to remember or like what he had lost. But Neliel was different in the fact that she had learned to care about the things that were now hundreds of miles to the west from them.

And it was always difficult to bare one's soul, especially when you didn't get the feeling it was necessary. Thus, her reaction consisted of putting a "this isn't important" mask.

And trying to dismiss the issue, of course. "You wouldn't understand…"

"No, but I am willing to make an honest effort to understand… all you have to do is tell me." It wasn't the kind of response that a normal person would give; usually, this was the point when they would protest against that statement. That was the wrong approach. "Is that really so difficult for our fearless leader?"

The strange combination of subtle reasoning and gentle teasing was most curious, but it obviously managed to break at least one wall of mental resistance. "We don't have time for pointless reminiscence, Gann…"

"Oh, but I think we do." he countered. There was no further argument that could be thrown against the suggestion and the hagspawn knew it with distinct pleasure. He was the one with the knowledge here, where logic was defied, where wizards didn't usually consciously thread. "This is a dream, Neliel – we have all the time in the world until we wake. And I doubt anything will happen as long as we don't progress forward of our own will.

"But I…" A disappointingly weak protest.

"Now, now, if you continue that sentence, I might get the impression that you don't trust me. That would be very painful for my gentle soul to bear." Gann chided, waving a reproachful finger at her. Then, he spotted a fallen tree trunk that seemed sturdy enough to hold both of their weights. "Come, sit down. I assure you that dream trees are highly comfortable even when refined elven tastes are considered."

It was simply an offer that couldn't be refused and so the elf obeyed rather dejectedly, worrying only for a moment about the white clothes she was wearing before remembering that it was hardly possible to get dirty in a dream. "I just don't understand why you would want to know these things. It… it isn't really relevant to our current journey…"

"It is, because it upsets you." Gann interrupted once more. It was somewhat odd to be the reasonable listener this time. "Words can soothe wounds such as this. You need to speak of it and let it out before your concentration on the present is completely destroyed. And out of our little entourage, I believe that my simple soul can relate most to whatever is weighing you down."

For a moment, Neliel was effectively silenced. She knew he was right, but admitting the matter was something quite different. Even as they trekked through the wilderness of Rashemen, part of her mind was still with Neverwinter. She had come to think of the city as a home of sorts after the second destruction of West Harbor. Now, it seemed unlikely that she would see it ever again. And she had to come to terms with that fact. Gann was right; it was bad to dwell on would-have-beens, on the past.

The dark past was now done, though her future didn't seem much lighter. For months, she had gone to sleep with the thought that she might not wake up the next morning. That was nothing new for her now. But this time, it wasn't her life, but her soul on the line. What was even more surprising to her was that the people who were traveling with her now were doing so of their own will… no circumstances pushed them into it, except maybe Safiya, and she had already clarified that she stayed not only because of duty.

It was time to break chains that tied her to ghosts.

The wall of resistance had been heavily breached; Gann had a talent for spotting such things. She would answer his question this time. And perhaps it was for the best that she would have only one listener for the first time; it was difficult enough to confide into a single person. Moreover, with the kind of company Neliel traveled with, it was difficult to choose someone that could be considered a good confidante. But this time, the answer had – hopefully – been given to her.

Gann listened carefully to every word she spoke, from the moment she drew breath to start her narrative until the instance that her gaze dropped to the ground once more, signifying the end of it. It was a long tale, just as she had promised. She only touched the surface of unimportant events that formed the background of her tale. Her own past before the true story began was only worth a few sentences in her opinion; she was the foster daughter of a half-elven ranger in an unremarkable coastal village, who had managed to escape the dull life that had been prepared for her on the second try, through the ill circumstances that involved the destruction of her village.

She mentioned names and places that were clearly familiar to her, but which meant very little to him, describing her companions with several words, usually similar to the stereotypical racial traits of their particular race. She spoke almost without any pauses, but some events obviously brought her joy to recall, while others saddened her. Hers was a story one could identify with simply because it was clear that she had truly survived all that she spoke of, unbelievable as it may sound at times.

The hagspawn couldn't claim to be able to understand how she kept going at all after being thrust into another terrible tale of ancient evil, but it seemed that he had been right; it truly helped her to speak of these things and let them out. She looked more at ease, though somewhat saddened when she finished. In a moment, she looked back up at him, as if to say "so, do you think I'm crazy?" and clearly hoping for any _different_ response. She cared about what he was going to say.

And Gann found himself unnerved by the fact that this was distinctly significant to him.

"You've said much more than your words could contain." he said to break the silence. Those were empty words, intended to give him time to recover from the shock of his previous realization, but that didn't make them untrue in any way. "It is a thrilling tale indeed, though I would hardly want to be part of it if given the chance."

Color seemed to return to Nell's face just for a moment, though she still seemed a bit uneasy. "I… you're not… I mean…" she began.

"I'll assume you're stunned by my calm reaction rather than my good looks just this once." Gann said, smiling teasingly when the sun elf gave a sigh as if to say "you're incorrigible". Which was true. But Gann understood. She had a past, that was certain and she had made some harsh decisions. But then again, he couldn't be counted amongst the completely lawful and good either. "You did what you had to do, Neliel. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So many died because of me…" Neliel countered, but it wasn't a sentence that was worth finishing, so Gann interjected before she could find a reason to blame herself now that she couldn't do anything about things.

"And many more would have died if someone else had been put into your position. You have done exceedingly well, in my not so humble opinion. But whether you believe that or not isn't the issue. You have other worries now and other people that care about you." he gave the sun elf a long, hopefully persuasive look. He could never be too certain about persuasion when it came to her. "For now, you have to let the past go."

"It's more difficult to be the villain than the hero." Neliel muttered to herself, but she seemed to brighten up somewhat. He _had_ been right – getting things off her conscience had helped her. And not only psychologically, it seemed; Neliel was an attractive woman to be certain, but now, some of the sharpness of her angular features seemed to evaporate. It was a pleasing sight, overall. "But I will be neither here. Instead, I will take up my lute again and become the bard you delegated me to be." She gave a faint smile, perhaps the first of the sincere kind she had cause to give in months. "You can be the hero this time, if you wish it, and hopefully the ballad I play will have a fairytale ending, unlike my previous elegy.

The spirit shaman viewed her better mood as a distinct improvement. Things had to be handled carefully from now on, but nevertheless, it was pleasing to see her long-buried true thoughts and feelings surface from underneath the mask she was forced to wear daily. "I would request an ode, then, if I may. To happy endings." he said, as if voicing a toast.

"And the hero, I presume." Neliel added, as if daring him to admit as much.

And who was he to disappoint her, really?

"You presume correctly. But you must not forget to add a few verses about the fair princess in need of a charming rescuer." Gann retorted, his eyes resting on the Thayvian circlet resting on her hair. It was a practical object, not truly a decoration, but it was aesthetically pleasing on her particular visage. It also gave the impression of a golden crown, something that would look absolutely dreadful on one person, but it rather suited her.

As did the variety of responses she had at her beck and call. Where an ordinary woman would have blushed at the obvious compliment, Neliel raised her eyebrows in delicate doubt. Gann found he preferred this reaction to the simpering laughter he might have received from another.

"I thought this was more of a wandering hero adventure tale." the elf noted wisely. Apparently, she was taking her role as a bard very seriously now. Unsurprising, if she had truly been trained to play the lute. "You might be taking the fairytale aspect a bit too far."

"Oh, I don't know." Gann noted mysteriously. True princesses were usually far less fair than fairytales would want to admit. It was difficult to try and imagine Neliel in an upper-class dress, though, despite the fact that robes were easily confused with the aforementioned when one didn't take care. Nevertheless, he imagined it would be a pleasing sight. "I think we already have a fairytale in the making. A princess in need of rescuing from an ancient monster, mythical creatures…" he trailed off, never once breaking eye contact in the silent battle of wills. She was refreshingly amusing.

"I am a knight by rank, which is hardly the same." Neliel noted, patting the sword that hung from her belt with one hand in a rather fond manner. Contrary to most wizard stereotypes, the elf wasn't afraid to use her blade when it was necessary. She had told him that she was more of an Eldritch Knight now, as her previous friend and wizard mentor had insisted that she learn to defend herself in this manner as well. It was likely the reason why she was still alive.

"As a good bard, you must understand the necessity of a good metaphor." Gann corrected, only slightly reproachfully. Neliel felt her defeat coming. It had been far too long since something like that had happened to her and while she was still childish enough to be disgruntled by that fact, she also found it somewhat welcome. And if Gann was the one to win over her, she found she strangely didn't mind too much. "Besides, if anyone were to guess your station by being told only that you are a noble, they would most certainly guess the latter."

Admitting her loss openly, Neliel shook her head wearily. "You are incorrigible. Absolutely so."

"The fault is entirely yours, I fear, Your Highness." Gann countered mercilessly, though it wasn't an accusation. Really, he was actually having fun with this banter. It was certainly far more amusing than any of the conversations he had been forced to endure in Mulsantir, those with Kazimika being a great example of that. Everything about Neliel practically screamed that she was foreign.

"Am I really that bad?" Neliel asked bluntly, feeling some color rise up to her cheeks.

"I didn't mean it as critique. You are too used to being the in the center of the public eye, forced to be always strong and decisive. There is no city to champion here, Neliel, no nobility to impress. You don't have to keep up appearances any longer."

It was the truth; pure, complete truth. Neliel wasn't used to being told complete truths by now. Perhaps that was what made it so surprising to her. Perhaps that was why she appreciated it so much. It certainly didn't explain the blush, but it was explanation enough.

"I… I know." Her own agreement sounded somewhat lame to her. The voice of mischief in her mind, sounding rather like Neeshka, was unsubtly hinting at the fact that it would be a great idea to hug him right now – hence the continued blush. Unfortunately, she wasn't very good with such displays of gratitude. "Thank you, Gann. I needed that wake-up call, I guess. And please… call me Nell, if you will. I've been called that for most of my life."

"I will try, but I rather like your name." It was… different. It was elvish and there were so very few elves in Rashemen. Not that Gann had a particular liking for elves; it was simply pleasantly diverting to have various races around. It also served as a distraction from his own planar nature. "Just because others have chosen to make it more common-sounding to their ears doesn't mean you have to adjust to their wishes."

"I never would have thought you to be a philosopher, Gannayev." Neliel noted, somewhat amused. Usually, being wrong wouldn't have put her in a good mood.

"It seems you alone manage to bring out the best in me, fair princess." Perhaps he should have stayed back at the Veil – Gann certainly knew how to say even the most ridiculous line as if it were written in golden ink. And it didn't seem as ridiculous when spoken earnestly. "Will I be awarded with the kiss of true love upon saving you, I wonder?"

To her own surprise, Neliel didn't go chalk-white (or as close to that as she could get with her skin color) as she had expected. Her previous experiences with men – if they could be called that – had been two utter disasters, for different reasons. Casavir she had already explained to Safiya; a sealed book, no matter how interesting its cover, brings the reader no use. Bishop was a different matter, which she didn't care to discuss with anyone anymore. She had had quite enough of discussions about him and her feelings on the matter after his wonderfully-timed betrayal of Crossroad Keep.

She had refused to elope with him on the eve of battle for what seemed empty reasons to her now. Payback and honor. But mostly because she had feared him in a sense her companions wouldn't understand. By that point, she had realized and admitted to herself that she was spending every waking moment fighting off her own growing feelings for him and fervently denying doing that; her reasoning for doing so was poor, because it wasn't as irrational as she would like to believe. In fact, they happened to share opinions on several aspects of life, only had different ways of handling the situations. But, being proud and stubborn, Neliel refused to lower herself into the position of a woman to be used and then cast aside.

The ranger couldn't give her what she wanted, she convinced herself, and that had been the end of it. Still, she continued to fear the moment when she would cease to care and do something very rash. Perhaps that was why she had been so moved by what practically counted as a full-blown love declaration prior to confronting Garius and his minions. It was the reason she had tried and succeeded in making him leave before they would be forced to fight.

Gann was… different. He was more physically attractive than either of her previous "suitors", but underneath the seemingly-shallow surface, he was indeed more like her than either of them. It was because out of all of them, he was the only one who understood what it was to be utterly alone.

"You certainly seem confident." she noted, giving no hint of what was going on in her mind. "We shall consider your appeal once this whole ordeal is resolved. But people I care about seem to meet with unfortunate ends at times – careful what you wish for."

And Gann _did_ wish, he realized. He was quick to bury the reason underneath a mass of half-truths and self-deceptions… but wish he did.

And Neliel knew that she _would_ consider if the question was ever posed… because care she did.

X X X X X

It took them about a week to get even close back to Mulsantir.

The Wood Man, restored, could offer only bits and pieces of advice. Out of all the time and effort invested into saving Ashenwood from itself, only one reward was given to Neliel – the knowledge that her curse was the punishment handed out by a dead god. It was only one step on the ever-prolonging road towards discovery.

Neliel herself was feeling a bit depressed by then, her earlier good mood evaporating. The leads she was being offered were vanishing one by one, revealing only scraps of information that seemed to lead to a conclusion she didn't particularly fancy. The title of the Betrayer kept surfacing time and time again and then, the Red Woman so alike Safiya and yet completely different… she had seen the woman before, back in the barrow, in the very first vision. Neliel was getting the distinct feeling that these things were somehow connected.

Besides, the hunger seemed to react to some of these things. It was more like a parasite than an actual curse, or it began to seem so after a prolonged time of carrying it.

Safiya had a habit now of taking notes of these things for research purposes, though it wasn't meant to be insulting – she said so specifically when Neliel half-heartedly accused her of seeing her as her pet project and lab rat.

The relationships between amongst their little group continued to evolve as well. While it could never be said that they would be best friends for life, the people around Neliel were slowly gaining an understanding of one another. They remained as wary as ever, yet on one thing, they were all agreed; they were willing to give their lives to defend her.

The reasons were various and could easily be considered foolish by anyone with the slightest logic and wisdom.

Safiya, never having had anyone she could consider a true friend and fellow scholar without ulterior motives, was afraid to love such a person just as much as she feared failing her duty. Gann, struggling with the unfamiliar concept of caring for another person, was switching between lying to himself and uncharacteristically wondering exactly why and how this foreign woman could bring him to these thoughts at all. Kaelyn, gaining inspiration through everything Neliel did, was clinging to the hope that she might have found the one who would give her crusade new hope. And Okku, bound by his oath, was simply content to see that the "little one" was doing her best to be rid of her curse.

In the meantime, Neliel was doing her best to examine the magical properties of the mask fragment she and Gann had managed to collect in the dream they had shared. It was odd enough that they had managed to carry it to the real world, but the fact that the mask piece seemed to resist her magic completely was even more perplexing. Due to several reasons Neliel didn't care to discuss with anyone but herself, she didn't exactly tell the others how she had found the mask. It was Gann, in the end, who explained things, but conveniently left out their conversation prior to the true essence of the dream.

He made it seem as if they had immediately plunged into the dream of the former Spirit Eaters and the Red Woman.

None of her companions could do much with it, either; it seemed to react only to her, in any case, and it was only a faint glow when the mask returned to her hands.

That only supported her theory about it being tied to the hunger, though of course she couldn't prove it in any way.

Okku was distinctly unnerved when they entered the Wells of Lurue, feeling something in the air that was familiar to him. Gann seemed to sense it too, even if no one else did, so there was a good chance that there were spirits ahead of them… and not those in a friendly mood, if there were ever such spirits in Rashemen.

Both of their instincts proved true, though in reverse order. They passed an average-looking farm on the way to the Hill Tribe that had promised Neliel aid when they left Mulsantir. It looked abandoned, so the elf decided to investigate it at least for a few moments, even though Gann seemed to find the place vaguely familiar. That feeling was enforced by the farmer they soon encountered, working on his small field of plants.

"What brings travelers to this distant corner of Rashemen…?" the middle-aged man dressed in green changed his expression immediately upon spotting Gann. Before that, he had seemed tired, but not minding his guests. When he saw Gann, he looked like he would like nothing better than kill him with his farm tools. "You. You dare show your abominable face here once more, hagspawn?"

Out of the following conversation, Safiya, Kaelyn and Okku gathered only that their very own hagspawn had visited this particular farm at an unspecified time in the past. Apparently, the daughter of the very welcoming farmer had been quite effectively charmed by Gann and now seemed to be having hallucinations about him to the point that she couldn't function.

That, and the moment when Neliel hesitantly posed the question: "Uh… is "stable" a metaphor, or…?"

In the end, Neliel managed to steer things away from bloody vendetta by promising that they would at least have a look at the unfortunate girl, who they found out was called Anya.

"Should I ask…?" the sun elf began once Gann caught up with her.

"Dearest Neliel, your doubts wound me. Have we not already established that you are the only one for me?" Okku couldn't claim to understand human mating rituals, but even he could see a lot of hot air in that statement.

"That line would work better if you had used it a week ago."

"I agree with Neliel." Safiya said, somewhat snidely. No one would have guessed that this was the kind of situation she would find amusing. "Back then, it would have only sounded sickeningly overdramatic. Now, it sounds like that and a major lie."

"The tables are turned against me, I see." the hagspawn noted with a dramatic look of defeat plastered across his handsome features. Playing the martyr now didn't work too well on the two wizards, however. "Perhaps at least our songbird and Old Father Bear will take my side with their silence."

"I cannot say, Gannayev. You do not reek of lies, but the smells of deceit that clings to you make that difficult to discern the particular aromas." Okku noted pragmatically. As a member of a monogamous race, he found Gann's philandering nature juvenile, something which the young one would likely outgrow eventually. Perhaps sooner than that, if his nose wasn't failing him yet. Neliel certainly didn't seem to notice the obvious… what would humans call it? Lust? Love? Infatuation? All too definite terms. Interest, perhaps, was more accurate. It was likely Gann himself didn't know of it yet.

"We should try and help the girl." Kaelyn noted, sympathetic to Anya's plight and also a little worried, as she explained a moment later. "Prime dwellers who come into contact with planars for the first time can react badly, especially if they have undeveloped planar senses of their own. I think it won't take up too much of our time."

Searching for Anya was thoroughly unnecessary; she was just within the house. Upon a closer look, the little farmgirl was a pretty human wearing a rather coarse dress, which only served to bring out her dollish features. The easiest way to describe her would be a doe-eyed brunette, a child-woman who had no idea of the world except for her own idealistic notions. In short, an easy target for some philandering rogue.

However, she wasn't just lying in her bed, dreaming feverish dreams. Anya was walking around the room with eerie grace, her eyes closed, but her movements were safe, as if an invisible force was controlling the strings of this lifelike puppet. Her expression was of utter bliss, contentment and, ever so often, she would sigh Gann's name or giggle faintly, dreamily, whispering words of love.

She looked like someone under the influence of a heavy drug. Neither of the present wizards had ever seen anything like this.

"Is she… sleepwalking?" Safiya asked delicately, observing Anya with distinct surprise.

Neliel sidestepped to avoid the somnambulist and watched her for a few moments. "She certainly seems to be…"

"This is likely the most bizarre occurrence I have seen since… yesterday." the Red Wizard noted, the last word coming out somewhat lamely when she realized that her whole life seemed to be filled with bizarre occurrences nowadays. Nothing was ever normal with an entourage such as Neliel's.

"This doesn't seem to be the result of a spell or divine incantation…" Kaelyn commented, watching Anya practically waltz around the room in her hypnosis. It was most peculiar. "I do not claim to understand dreamwalking completely, but I think Gann was telling the truth when he said this wasn't intentional…"

"I'm shocked that you would even think that I would be lying with a priestess around." Gann noted, sounding genuinely offended to those who didn't know that it was just an act to ruffle Kaelyn's feathers somewhat. Though the half-celestial had nothing but kindness and pity for him, they would never be close friends, the two polar opposites.

"She's praising you, so don't complain." Neliel interjected. She hadn't been able to do anything about Anya or determine a conclusion from observation alone. Her spells weren't suitable for this condition and something was telling her that the arcane arts alone wouldn't be enough to help this poor unfortunate. "So, tell us what the expert thinks."

It was strangely pleasing to hear even meaningless praise from Neliel, even if Gann paid only half of his usual attention to her, immersed in his thoughts. "Normally, I would suggest trying to enter her dreams, but… no, that would be too risky at this point." he countered, shaking his head slightly.

"Why?" Neliel asked. It was clear she had no experience with such things. "We managed quite well at the Mossrock."

"Yes, but the Mossrock was a natural amplifier of these abilities." Gann explained patiently, watching Anya warily. He most certainly did not intend to cause this and regretted it somewhat… but he couldn't help her. "There is nothing here to anchor us together and Anya… she has a certain degree of power in blocking out unwanted visitors, it seems… with your skills still undeveloped and nothing to help me channel your strength, I don't think there is much we can do."

"Surely you don't intend to just leave her to her fate? She could go mad from these hallucinations over time!" Kaelyn seemed more distressed over the fate of a complete stranger than she ought to be, in Gann's opinion. But perhaps it was the thought of others suffering that was making her so giddy.

"I think it rather likely that she will. What I meant to say now, there isn't much we can do_ at the moment_." Gann clarified. He rather liked Anya, but he certainly wasn't going to be risking his consciousness for her sake. If it were Neliel… no, he wasn't_ quite_ that altruistic just yet. But… he would have given it more consideration then. He was being foolish. Neliel was strong; she wouldn't trap herself in her own illusions. And she had them, her companions, to draw strength from. "If we were to find another anchor and bring it here or use some other method, we should be able to enter her dream…"

Safiya, who had been watching their discussion, decided to intervene at this point. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy a scientific debate, but the way to help Anya was rather obvious to her. There was no guarantee that it would work, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Have either you thought about the obvious, logical solution at all?" she asked and walked over to Anya, seizing her by the shoulders and muttering a few choice words to counter a Sleep spell.

Gann, who had been sitting at the table, jumped to his feet a second too late. "No, Safiya, don't…!"

Anya, released by the Red Wizard, stopped on her own accord and let out a noise that sounded rather like: "Uhgh…"

"Too late." Neliel said curtly, sitting down on the chair next to Gann's. The spirit shaman sank back into his own when Anya opened her eyes. It was best if she didn't see him immediately upon awakening.

Anya was indeed a doe-eyed brunette, with sweetness and innocence to rival a flavor of sweets no one had yet tried. "Where… I'm… awake?" she murmured, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

Kaelyn stepped in, knowing that Safiya, for all her power, rarely knew how to soothe. "Yes, Anya, you're safe now." she said gently, her voice that of a healer.

"Safe?" Anya repeated, as if laughing. Then, she finally took in the strange visage of her "rescuer", looking at Kaelyn with surprise. "Wha… what do you mean… who are you?"

"You have only momentarily disrupted her dream." Gann noted darkly to Safiya. This is why he disapproved of Red Wizards. They didn't care about what happened to the test subjects of their experiments. He knew that she meant well; however, the damage was done. He was hardly eager to remain here now. "Such crude methods will only do harm on the long run."

But then Anya, hearing his familiar voice, which was like liquid gold to her ears, gave a surprised little gasp when she spotted him sitting her house so calmly. "Gannayev… it is you!"

"Yes, Anya, I am here." Gann stood up, willing to take Anya's hands and attempt to calmly reason with her that she needed their help. He was not, however, prepared for having the usually timid farmgirl almost launch herself at him and embrace him like there was no tomorrow. He didn't return the embrace; he was too stunned to do so, but it didn't seem to dissuade her. She immediately forgot about Kaelyn and the other people in the room.

Safiya glanced from the uncomfortable hagspawn to Neliel, who had averted her eyes to the ground in what could seem to be politeness to someone as oblivious as, say, Kaelyn, but to Safiya, it seemed that the air around the elf had gotten several degrees colder.

"But you must not be here!" Anya cried when she finally released her "beloved", who was looking distinctly uncomfortable with the situation. "If father were to see… you must come later, when he is asleep, remember?"

That he clearly had no idea what she was talking about didn't help the situation much.

"If this goes on, you might have a few things to explain, Gann." Safiya noted quietly, still watching Neliel, who seemed determined not to move.

The hagspawn was dreading precisely the same thing. As gently as his current disposition allowed him, he disentangled himself from the human girl, backing away two or three paces. She was very young and he didn't want to crush her hopes, but her dreaming had to stop.

"Anya, you are mistaken. I do not visit you in your dreams, not anymore." he explained as plainly as possible. For the first time in his life, he was feeling regret instead of scorn at seeing love in the eyes of a weak creature.

"B-but we were together just now!" She was too infatuated with him and too powerful in the art of dreamwalking, Gann realized. She wouldn't be able to let go of her fabricated illusions unless she could be made to see reason in the illusions themselves. There was no helping her from the real world. "You said it would be so forever, you must remember that!"

"The hallucinations seem to be taking hold of her. She cannot discern dreams from reality."

Safiya gritted her teeth slightly upon hearing the half-celestial comment that as if she were talking of the weather. "Kaelyn, there was really no need to say that _out loud_." Fortunately, Anya, now on the verge of tears, didn't seem to hear it.

"Are you certain you didn't do anything to her?" Okku asked, circling the girl like a predator studying its prey. Anya saw him, but wasn't unnerved by his presence simply because she knew of Gann's profession and abilities.

She didn't understand the spirit's words, though. Gann hadn't done anything to her! They were strange, these companions Gann had. Her eyes then traveled across them all, to Neliel, the only one who wasn't watching either her or Gann. Anya had only heard tales of elves, but this one seemed very pretty. Gannayev was so worldly and traveled across the entire world... how fortunate she was to have him…

"Old King Bear, this I would be able to swear to you with a crystal-clear conscience." Gann was saying, his face honest. Then, he glanced at Anya again, contemplating something. The girl felt her heart pounding, as always when Gann looked at her. "Perhaps… Anya, close your eyes for a moment, please."

"Okay." She did as she was told.

Gann closed his eyes as well. He reached out into Anya's subconscious mind and tried to see at least a glimpse of what they were up against… and unfortunately, he did. There was no way they could help her now.

"She… she speaks the truth…" he gasped out, still seeing the dreamscape in front of his eyes. Anya was powerful indeed to be able to create such a construct that would be able to think for itself, feeding on her power to sustain it, while she subconsciously willed it to be so, because her mind was so used to the illusion it was being presented with.

"This will be entertaining…" Okku noted dryly, resting against the larger bed in the single room that made up most of the cottage.

"I do visit her in her dreams… but it is another me…"

"That makes the situation twice as dangerous. I don't think the world could handle another Gann." Grim news indeed; one was quite enough to be dealing with.

"Safiya, you have finally begun to make sense." the Bear God said approvingly from his corner of the room.

"Now I understand." Neliel finally spoke up, glancing towards Anya, though her words were meant for Gann. "Your presence awoke her own powers and her fixation on you has allowed her to channel them freely… but the powers are untrained…"

So then all the girl thought was real were merely her own desperate love-struck illusions. Neliel believed that Gann was telling the truth on this account; as Safiya had correctly told her previously, a true liar wanted to be lied to in return, while Gann responded best to blunt honesty. And somehow, the image of this silly little thing with Gann was wrong in her mind's eye. This Anya, despite her power in the realm of dreams, was a weak girl otherwise and not at all a match for his temperament. How she had come to that conclusion, she had no idea, but that was beside the point. They were simply… unsuited for each other.

_And __you're saying you would be his perfect match, correct? _A snide little voice in her head countered.

And it was correct; she was the bard accompanying the hero, not the princess, though perhaps the monster. But still…

"But that's a lie!" Anya cried, only affirming these thoughts Neliel had. "Gann, tell them the truth, tell them…!"

Was this… jealousy? Was she being jealous of a little slip of a girl who never could and never would be a match for her? Was it... warmth… spreading through her soul, to her very fingertips, when Gann looked at her with his usual content smile?

"Yes, that is the crux of it." he noted, both pleased that she was taking this debacle so well and slightly irked that she showed no obvious signs of the common feminine trait of being jealous of every female that came in contact with someone she cared about. "You are perceptive as always."

But Anya saw. They didn't, but she, not blinded by lies spun in their minds to defend them from the truth, saw the change that had come over Gann when he looked at the elven woman and how his voice had become more… caressing than even the tones he used in her dreams.

This was something that could be more easily broken than infatuation, something stronger, something that had to be nurtured and kept safe in order to prosper. And she was afraid of it, because in the eyes of her beloved, she saw the makings of… of…

"I… I see now…" she managed to choke out, feeling tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. "Gann… are you pretending because of this woman?"

"I-what?" Gann asked intelligently, glancing from Neliel to Anya, but to the human girl, it was only further proof of her theory.

"Are you?" she demanded, rather like a jealous wife catching his husband with a mistress he didn't want to admit to. "Who is she?"

"Anya…"

She saw that Gann wouldn't be the one to give her a straight answer tonight, so she rounded up on the other woman. Anya was beginning to notice only now that while she could be considered pretty, there was something about this woman that rendered physical beauty obsolete.

"Who are you? What have you done to Gannayev?!" she almost screeched out, making any banshee proud. She didn't care that she had no weapon and was incapable of fighting, while the blonde elf woman had a sword and wore the robes of a spellcaster. To her, love was more powerful than anything.

Fortunately, understanding the situation now, the sun elf replied calmly. "My name is Neliel Imladris. I am a wizard who travels with Gann."

"You lie! Women cannot be wizards!" In her hysterics, Anya came to a horrible realization that seemed quite probable. Of course – the robes, the weapons… the strange other women! "You-you're a hathran, aren't you?! You've bewitched my poor Gannayev, made him forget about me and think he loves you!"

At the mention of love, Gann flinched slightly. That was too definite a word for him

"Anya, please listen to us." Safiya tried to help, but the brunette practically jumped away from her.

"No! You – I know your robes! You and this witch have summoned a succubus to aid your wicked deeds!" Running to her beloved, she grabbed Gann's hands, pleading whilst trying to contain her sobs for him to recognize her. "Gann, listen to me, it's Anya, your Anya…"

It was such a pitiful sight that even the usually jaded Gann was moved by it.

"Dear Anya, you have everything wrong now." he explained gently. "None of us is what you think. These are my companions of several weeks now already. We have never been near your home. And Neliel isn't a hathran. She is…" He didn't know how to finish that sentence, truly. What was she? A constant source of witty conversation? A refreshingly exciting distraction he was becoming rather fond of? Someone whose thoughts and opinions were significant to him for some reason? None of those would help the situation… "She is very dear… to us all…"

But that was the wrong answer. Anya, almost in hysterics now, backed away from Gann quickly with a panicky cry.

"You aren't my Gannayev! You are an illusion, a shadow of this witch! My father ordered you to separate me and Gannayev, didn't he?! Gannayev, Sir Gannayev, my love…" she wailed pathetically, descending back into her dreamscape.

"There isn't anything we can do now." Gann said with a frustrated sigh. "We should go before we hasten her descend into madness…"

It was a reasonable suggestion. They left Anya behind, calling for her Sir Gannayev still. Outside, Janiik almost dropped his things when they left the house.

"Well? Have you cured my daughter? Does she no longer live in illusions?" he asked hopefully.

Gann knew that this was the prefect moment for a well-placed lie, but… "That is beyond our ability right now…"

"You would give an old man hope only to crush it yet again! Devils take you, hagspawn!"

"Listen to me." Neliel interjected before the farmer could make good on his promise. "We will try to find a way to save your daughter. We will return yet. Be patient and do not mention us to her again. It would only hurt her further."

Something in her voice seemed to radiate certainty, because she managed to convince Janiik that this was the truth. They left the farm; Gann privately hoped that it was for forever, but nevertheless admired Neliel's hope to make good on that promise.

"Thank you for the timely rescue, valiant Madam Knight." he said once they were out of earshot of the farm, picking up on their previous little conversation.

By the time Neliel smiled in response, several telthors gone insane were attacking them. "You will have ample opportunity to repay me, fair prince, I assure you."


	6. Make believe

Long time, no update, but I finally have all my exams behind me, so I got the opportunity to write all this down! The story is progressing nicely, though I wonder just how many chapters it will take for it to finish. There's still loads of material to cover, though I opted for not repeating everything the game tells you and instead tried to turn this into more of a character story than a retelling of MotB.

X X X

**Chapter VI: Make-believe**

X X X X X

"Even I am allowed to have some fantasies, don't you think?"

- Neliel Imladris

X X X X X

If Safiya was to assess their journey to the Wells of Lurue, she would consider it a general waste of time. They had uncovered nothing new regarding the spirit eater curse, other than the fact that there were even those that craved to be infected out of a selfish longing for power that would one day consume them. The so-called wisdom of the hill tribe they had been invited to visit turned out to be nothing more than a thinly-veiled plot to kill Neliel, but for some reason, the elf didn't look too shocked by this. It was almost as if she was used to ambushes such as this by now.

In any case, her expectations of this kind of second-hand wisdom were obviously not high.

If it was up to Okku, he would have been grateful for this chance to make peace with his ancestors. Neliel had intervened at a crucial moment, making certain that the disputes between them could be settled without bloodshed. The bear spirit was very grateful for it and renewed his oaths of companionship and even friendship. If anything troubled him about this most recent spirit eater, it was that she didn't seem to be giving much hope to anything.

It was as if she was jaded to the point when she resigned on believing that others would help her simply because they wanted to help her – or if they were able to help her at all.

As for Kaelyn, she felt inspired by the action against the rogue witches planning to oppose the hathrans their leader took. Each step they took seemed to be filled with a sense of purpose and Kaelyn was beginning to realize that a true leader was able to inspire others without striving to do just that; and Neliel had achieved it, at least with her. She could feel it with he others as well; Gann, especially. The half-celestial always tried to see the potential for redemption in people; and that, in a way, was Neliel's true power – she could bring out the best in people.

They returned the boat the witches gave them to Mulsantir, as a sign of good faith. The city itself hadn't changed at all, though it didn't seem as gloomy as it did upon their first visit. The absence of a spirit army at their doorstep had allowed people to return to their daily lives, forgetting about the previous dangers. Thus those that hadn't seen Neliel during her battle didn't give her as much attention as she perhaps deserved, being a spirit eater of legend and all that.

The group returned to the Veil Theater, where the actors and Magda were setting props around. Obviously, the theater, too, was beginning to enjoy its previous earnings once more, though it still looked very rustic, even from the inside. The dwarf woman brightened up when she saw the adventurers return, particularly Neliel, who was still wearing the warm clothing she had been given.

"Lady Neliel!" Magda greeted warmly, shooting Sweet Wallace a dirty look when he began to argue that he couldn't lift the heavier things because it could make him hunched. "Have you discovered what you needed in Ashenwood?"

The sun elf sighed, but obviously did her best to appear in good spirits. "Unfortunately, no. we will have to go tell the witches. It might be best if I go personally this time. I have a few things I'd like to tell them." If her tone was to be judged, it might have seemed as if she intended to give the witches a few good kicks and punches – or fireballs – but everyone knew she was too civilized for that.

"You should rest a bit. Eat." Magda noted when Kaelyn began to relieve Okku of the burden he had willingly agreed to strap to his back. The bear king was carrying their share of new supplies and findings that they were going to sell at the Mulsantir market at the soonest opportunity.

"I should indeed." Neliel noted, noticing a pun even where it wasn't intended. "The condition isn't getting any better."

"Is it getting worse?" Amber Rose piped up, glancing at the sun elf with some concern. As if she could suck the soul out of a living body as well, really. It seemed highly ridiculous.

It might have been insulting if Neliel didn't simply shrug it off. "I don't know. I think… I think I've gotten used to it."

"How does one get used to an insatiable hunger in your soul?" Safiya asked when Neliel moved aside, going to fetch herself something small to eat from the kitchen.

"I guess it's just a matter of not thinking about it." Neliel noted, though contrary to her words, she thought about it a moment before answering. "I'd like to know more about these mask fragments, though. They have something to do with this, I'm certain of it."

Now, they had a second mask fragment to go with the first, picked up from the Wells of Lurue. At the ancestral grounds of the bear spirits, Gann had noted that the pools might have properties that aided dreaming and contained the recollections of creatures. At such urging, Neliel agreed to test things and once more entered the strange trance of controlled dreams where one could roam the world freely.

In the end, she woke with a mask fragment and several strange experiences. No further idea as to what the significance of this dreaming might be was found. Not yet.

"I don't mean to dismiss their importance, but I cannot say I trust this _dreamwalking_ ability you and Gann seemed to share." The Red Wizard didn't quite understand it, which was one of the many reasons why she disagreed with the dreams having any kind of significance other than that the dreamers themselves attributed to them.

Neliel blinked, but she wasn't that surprised. Safiya was a creature of logic and neither she nor Gann had actually explained the whole process of dreamwalking to their companions. It was only natural that they would be curious. "Why is that? This is solid proof enough that it's real, isn't it?" she noted, taking out the bundle where she had stored the two mask fragments they had collected thus far.

But Safiya was looking even at the mask with slight apprehension, as if it was dangerous somehow. "Yes, it is. Which is why I want you to be careful. Dreams aren't reality; the laws of logic don't work there. I don't… I don't think I would be able to function in them, really." the Red Wizard admitted finally. She considered Neliel a person somewhat similar to her, being a wizard and everything that went with it.

"You don't have to worry. It was… strange at first, but the second time was far easier." Neliel said, relieved somewhat. The process was always very odd, more so even because she got the feeling that what she saw had something to do with her actual condition, even the mask fragments. The red woman from the first dream was the one she had seen in the barrow upon touching the runes. And the boy seemed the same as the one from her first vision.

She decided not to tell Safiya that he had said that while his actual name was Eveshi, his brother called him Ahrraman. Khai Khmun had said something about an Araman before and though the accents were placed differently, it still sounded very much like the same name. It was far-fetched to consider that there was any kind of connection between the two, but Neliel supposed that if it wasn't simply another odd coincidence, it was probable that the Araman of today was named in honor of the boy or was some distant relative many centuries away from his distant ancestor.

A connection nonetheless, but Neliel was certain that eventually, she would have to have a chat with the current Araman.

Fortunately, Safiya didn't notice this train of thought. Instead, she gave the elf a concerned glance – odd for a Red Wizard – while she was preparing food. "I wouldn't want you to end up like that girl Anya." she noted quietly.

Ah, so therein lay the problem. Distrust of the ability and distrust of Gann, though the latter had lessened to a degree, it seemed. "Safiya, there's no need for that concern. I don't have powers that strong, nor am I that naïve."

"I know that." Neliel was a very level-headed person, but that was another reason why she might find someone so different from her interesting. Moreover, they actually made a good team on the battlefield, but Safiya still doubted that the hagspawn had stayed with them this long simply out of curiosity about the curse and some non-existent altruistic sentiments. "But I get the feeling – forgive me if I am being impertinent – that you share some of her sentiments. Regarding Gann, I mean." she noted, studying Neliel carefully.

The elf stopped working with the food and lowered her head just a fraction of an inch, but her smile remained. "You aren't being impertinent. And I recognize that… you aren't completely off, I suppose." she said bluntly. There had been enough of deceiving herself when it came to her feelings; plus, there was no one else in her entourage who might take offense, as far as she was aware. "There are reasons."

It was a simple answer. Too simple.

"Such things hardly have anything to do with reason, Neliel. That being said, I am not trying to sound like an overbearing mother." Safiya sighed, going to help her friend with the cutlery. After weeks in the wild, they had the right to eat like civilized people at long last. "I am trying to help you."

"I have my experiences with wrong choices as far as the male sex is concerned, so don't worry about me becoming a lovesick puppy yet." Neliel said, not at all offended. Actually, her current situation was quite an improvement from the previous one. At she was rather certain where she stood this time.

"I never said anything of the sort." Safiya said quickly. The very image of Neliel behaving anything like that besotted girl was laughable, but that didn't mean she couldn't end up broken like that in the end. "But you… you really do care about him?"

The elf sighed, but then her smile softened, just for a moment. "Even I am allowed to have some fantasies, don't you think? For my race, I'm not even an adult, Safiya." she pointed out. At twenty-six, she could be considered the equivalent of a ten-year-old or even younger among elves, though it always worked differently for those who didn't grow up among their own kind.

They brought the food back into the main auditorium, crossing the stage to sit down somewhere and watch the rehearsal. Okku had presumably gone to see the spirits that were still outside the city and Kaelyn was sitting to one side, going through the equipment they had gathered.

"I didn't think so, but still…"

"Neliel! Could you come here for a moment?" And Gann, back in his element apparently, was discussing something with Magda and the rest of the acting troupe. Safiya was quite certain she didn't want to hear this when Neliel placed her food on one of the benches, excused herself and went to answer the call.

"What is it?" Dressed in her wizard's robes now, leaving her weapons with Kaelyn, Neliel looked slightly less intimidating than usual. Her multicolored but tasteful robe certainly fit among the eccentric costumes of the actors.

"We were just discussing ideas for a new play with your friend here, milady. We wanted to know your thoughts about it." Magda noted, the fire genasi scriptwriter, Vesper Jinn, nodding fervently. The rest of the main actors were also listening.

Neliel resisted the urge to bite her lip at this. "I'm not really much of an expert on theater…" she trailed off. Her experiences with performing arts weren't actually so poor; back at West Harbor, she had been one of the few who had been given the privilege to learn from an actual Harper for a time, but that didn't mean theater was her forte. She knew music better, for certain.

"You're an adventurer – people love plays about adventure and drama!" Vesper interjected brightly, his enthusiasm outshining even his flaming hair. "You know, if you have any interesting stories, we could see if we could work something out of them."

"I'd rather not." Gann was the only one who knew the reason for this rejection and understood; while most adventurers would kill to have their deeds known and performed in plays, Neliel was one of those few who preferred to leave the details vague, as rumors had made them.

But Vesper, likely sensing the makings of an epic tale, wouldn't be so easily dissuaded. "You could be immortal on the stage!"

"I thought elves were immortal already?" Lothario, one of the actors, interjected with a puzzled expression. The genasi shot him an angry look while Gann discreetly hid a smile. This showed how much the people of Rashemen knew about other races; the primary reason for their fear.

Magda sighed in irritation, looking at Neliel imploringly. "Pray, milady, please try to come up with something more imaginative than these hoodlums do." She didn't even want to think of some of the worse ideas they had presented to her.

Finally, Neliel budged slightly, but her answer was still evasive. "You would have to give me a genre to work with before I can try to find something suitable."

"Something about your homeland, perhaps." Vesper suggested immediately. Everyone loved plays about things they knew little about. "But made it comedic."

"Oh, no, no!" Amber Rose interjected, in a leading lady fit. "You promised me a romantic lead this time, remember that!" she emphasized, glaring at the genasi and then shooting hopeful glances both at Neliel and Gann, in that order.

The genasi sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. The woes he had to put up with for the sake of the art! "Oh, fine! Romance, then." he amended wearily.

"Why not make it a play about yourself, Lady Neliel?" Sweet Wallace suggested when the conversation seemed to freeze momentarily. "I don't know about the Sword Coast, but here, maiden adventurers are rather rare." he noted, giving the elf a charming smile that seemed rather weak after so long in Gann's presence. The hagspawn seemed to agree; or, at least, his expression turned as cold as possible while remaining casual and detached. If no one else noticed, Safiya certainly did, watching the situation from afar.

Surprisingly, Vesper clapped his hands together twice with enthusiasm. "A brilliant idea! It would attract audiences of all races and ages! The play will have it all – adventure, action, drama, humor!"

"Don't forget about romance!" Amber Rose reminded quickly.

"Yes, yes, that too, of course!" the genasi waved a dismissive hand, as if to say that no one could forget that while she was around to nag about it.

"I hate to admit it, but I reckon that might be an actually good idea." Magda muttered, hardly believing that the words were coming out of her mouth. She looked at Neliel, likely the only one of the acting troupe to notice that their new patron of sorts didn't seem too keen to go through with this idea. "What do you think, milady? Could you help us?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

"Well, I suppose…" Neliel conceded, although she knew it was a bad idea. "But I don't think it will turn out to be too exciting…"

Her only fortune was that she was familiar with different tales of the Sword Coast. And as far as Neverwinter was concerned, she supposed that the recent tales were far from amusing, but she knew some of them. to the disappointment of Safiya and Kaelyn, who had become more attentive when it seemed that Neliel was going to recount her own story, she told the troupe the story of the plague of some years ago, the paladin champion Aribeth de Tylmarande and the hero of Neverwinter that had been nearly erased from history thanks to the now-legendary quarrel with Lord Nasher after the decisive battles.

What she knew from rumors and tales was more than enough to excite the troupe. Amber Rose immediately proclaimed that this was what they were looking for; a play with a strong female character. Vesper protested that they needed more humor added to the story, but the others were generally appeased. Over the course of the next few hours, Neliel had to describe the events of the plague over and over again while Vesper wrote things down feverishly and quickly organized people.

"I think you have a career here, should you choose to stay, Neliel." Safiya noted mildly when the elf was finally given the chance to return to her food. She was obviously hungry, though not in the other sense of the word; thank whatever god was watching over her.

"That is a reasonable thought." To Safiya's slight annoyance, Kaelyn joined them for a moment, apparently ready with their stash of equipment and thus quite ready to start poking her nose into matters that didn't concern her at all. "I have never actually wondered… what will you do when you are free of your curse?

"I haven't thought that far yet. That will not happen for some time, I think."

"But it will one day, little one." the rumbling voice of Okku noted from behind them, causing the women to turn around momentarily. The bear god was back, looking slightly less gruff than usual, which wasn't saying much, really. Nevertheless, his deep, old eyes were somewhat softer when they rested on Neliel, who didn't seem to have any idea how to respond to that without sounding as if she didn't have any real hope now.

"I don't know. I suppose… I suppose I would like to return to the Sword Coast eventually." the elf noted, envisioning the places she had come to know well in a fleeting glance back to the past. Without the people she knew, they would no doubt seem different. "I have some duties there and perhaps some of my former companions are still alive…" She shrugged. "I can only guess."

The noises of a loud argument from the stage interrupted them; Vesper was waving pages of the barely half-finished script at Amber Rose and gesticulating wildly in anger, his elemental nature surfacing.

"No, no, no! Paladin, remember, you are supposed to be a paladin, not some tavern wench! Play it delicate, noble, I say!" he was saying. Obviously, however, none of the thespians had ever spoken to an actual paladin, perhaps not even seen one, so it was rather understandable that they didn't know how one should act.

"It makes it believable and gives her character!" Amber Rose snapped back, folding her arms and raising her nose in a slight huff. "You can't have a character that's bland and one-dimensional!"

Hands thrown into the air, Vesper would have likely stalked off if it wasn't for Magda's glare. Far be it from them to have a production without problems! What was worse, Neliel and her companions were watching, which likely gave them a pretty low opinion of the professionalism of their theater. Then, suddenly, just as Magda took a deep breath to snap at the rogue actors, the genasi got a brilliant idea – at least, it seemed brilliant in his own mind as he observed their guests.

"Lady Neliel, you know this story best. Could you help us some more, please?"

Safiya raised her eyebrows slightly. She saw the glint of a cunning plan in the genasi's eyes – she was experienced enough to recognize it – but said nothing as Neliel finished her food and walked back to the actors. Vesper gave a brilliant, slightly triumphant smile and Safiya realized what this was going to be about, but didn't intervene. This was going to be amusing.

"I know the general story, but I've told you all I know." Neliel noted carefully as the genasi went to fetch more of the half-written parts of the script.

"That is highly appreciated, believe me. I would like you to read these lines the way they should be read, to show _someone_ how a paladin should act." Vesper glared at Amber Rose, who still huffed. The elf blinked and only Gann saw the slightest unease pass through her eyes. "You do know how a paladin should act, correct?"

"I traveled with one for a time." she replied curtly, her face a little stern, not that anyone noticed. It was an affirmative, which was quite enough for everyone else.

"Excellent!" Vesper exclaimed, handing her the papers and showing her from whence she should start. He also promptly ignored the moment when she noted that she was no actress and just told her to read it as she felt it. Hiding a sigh, Neliel did so, though it felt very strange.

"Not bad at all, milady!" Magda said while some of the others gave a slight clap or two when she finished.

"Wonderful! Rose, until you learn to do this properly, you're recast as Sharwyn!"

"What?!" the actress rounded up on Vesper, hands on her hips. "And just who do you expect will play the lead?!"

Everyone save for her likely already knew the answer before Vesper made the suggestion and Neliel, with a slight inward groan, took a step back. Gann, who was standing nearby with some more pages of the script – apparently, cajoling him into this had required much less effort – caught sight of her "please kill me now" face with some sympathy.

"Why, I am quite certain that by the time we get this ragged group of rascals right, Lady Neliel will be cured and quite prepared to fill your place!"

"I think it's high time that I go seek out the witches." Neliel noted hastily, moving towards the exit deliberately while another heated argument broke among the thespians.

Safiya and Okku followed, both having had their fill of this discussion. Kaelyn set off to sell whatever they didn't need to the local merchants so that they could leave as soon as possible. Gann, however, remained at the theater for the time being, apparently enjoying the general chaos and, provided that Safiya suspected correctly, somewhat eager to revise the script and then likely convince Neliel to go through with this general waste of time.

X X X X X

If there was anything Kazimika hated above all else, it was being wrong about something.

The subject most often didn't matter, but she hated the feeling of being mistaken. Especially when it was such a personal matter. Because she still considered it a personal matter, even though she had nothing to do with the actual spirit eater.

She had agreed to let the current spirit eater to go see the Wood Man not out of any sympathy or altruism; she had allowed it because secretly, she hoped that the curse would progress as it always did in the legends and the elf would perish before she would reach the ancient spirit. She was even willing to hope for her destruction at the hands of the guardian spirits of the ancient forest.

Why? The reason was simple, as every other reason for malicious action. Simple jealousy.

For all her attempts to gather up the courage to free Gannayev from the imprisonment she had orchestrated herself, she never had the maturity to overcome her own rage. And then, suddenly, some stranger from a distant land appeared out of nowhere, bringing with her an ancient curse and somehow still achieving what Kazimika wanted but couldn't do.

The hathran felt her blood boil the moment she saw those two side by side, equally strange and spectacular in their land, a match in more ways than she had been for the spirit shaman. It was childishness and jealousy that didn't allow her to overcome her own pride.

It wasn't too difficult to convince her sisters that the woman was trouble; the Rashemi were instinctively wary of strangers and the curse was simply what she supposed could be the final nail into the coffin. But rather than making enemies of the wychlaran and the spirits of the land, the witches heard different news from the telthors.

They said that the Wood Man had been restored thanks to the spirit eater, of all possible creatures. The devourer of souls had refused to consume the essence of the ancient guardian, like so many of those before her had done. Instead, she used her power and curse to fuel the restoration of the forest, aiding it greatly.

And that was just the beginning. According to others, she had calmed the maddened spirits at the Wells of Lurue and drove back the rogue duthrans that had been planning an attack on Mulsantir itself there.

From then on, Katya, the youngest of them, had been won over and Sheva herself was anxiously anticipating the inevitable return of the spirit eater, so that she could apologize. And she, who had thought herself to be the lone voice of truth, was chastised, humbled by her sisters, the actions of the woman she considered her rival painted in words of praise before her.

It was painful, but then again, learning usually was. And it served to her credit that when she arrived, still appearing almost normal to the unskilled and unobservant eye, the elven woman didn't bring Gann with her.

Kazimika had heard that the hagspawn had returned to the city as well, in her company. She knew as well that it was impossible for them to meet again, at least not now, else her credibility among the witches would be forever questioned if someone saw them. And Sheva was now watching her very closely, like a rogue child usually would be watched by an observant parent.

"I am _sorry_, child..." Sheva said immediately when Neliel entered the Temple of the Three, the disguised Red Wizard and Okku, the bear god, in her tow. It was uncustomary for the head hathran to apologize thusly, but it was, admittedly, just in this case. "Sorry that I treated you poorly because you were a foreigner, and sorry that I did not trust you to control your hunger."

"You know of everything already, it seems." the elf noted, but she wasn't as surprised as she might have been.

"Spirits gossip like fishwives, and their whispers reach my ears more quickly than any mortal could travel." Sheva noted kindly, still with remorse. Even Safiya saw that it was genuine regret that made her speak thusly and the Red Wizard had no love for hathrans after all they had done to hinder them.

Kazimika felt Katya looking at her until the younger witch nudged her slightly. "And I... I am... " she cleared her throat, as if the words themselves were choking her. "Sorry, as well. And..." she took a deep breath, grateful for once that Gann was not present. The absence of the reason for her true anger made it easier to keep the venom out of her words. "You are... not the monster I thought you to be. And I am sorry for my words, they were... cruel."

Okku blinked and made a slight "hmpf", as if to say that he was really curious how long it took her to realize the inappropriate nature of her behavior. Neliel simply gave the hathran a curt nod, but didn't speak to her directly.

"We are both sorry that you did not find your answers in the Wood. I guided you poorly, child." Sheva continued, though obviously pleased with the intervention. It was likely that she had insisted on it. "You saved our sister Dalenka... risked your own soul to heal our sacred forest. Our gratitude and our trust are yours. I know the sacrifice you made to heal the Wood Man's soul. And I know what that risk might have cost you. My gratitude and my trust are yours."

"You have always been fair to me, Sheva." Neliel noted politely, with a thankful nod. "I saw no reason to inflict suffering on others simply out of spite. Neither you nor the Wood Man are responsible for my curse. It wasn't a completely useless journey."

"Then I am glad. We are not so stern and distrustful as we seem, child." Sheva explained, relaxing visibly. She had clearly not been hoping for such a favorable response. "That is simply the mask we wear, and masks are strong... they deceive their wearers, make us believe we are someone else."

"Could we help you in some other way?" Katya piped up from her corner of the open temple, in her usual naïve fashion.

Neliel shook her head. "I have been directed towards the Slumbering Coven for answers. The hags might prove more knowledgeable about ancient curses and the doings of gods than the servants of spirits."

"The Coven? Be wary of them, child." Sheva noted, frowning under her mask. The knowledge of the hags was well-renowned across the land, but the price for their advice was often great and the wisdom of their words was questionable. "They will seek to use your condition for their own ends."

"Do not judge too rashly, Sheva Whitefeather." Okku rumbled, glancing at Kazimika, who couldn't meet his gaze this time. "Friends and foes come from unlikely places."

"Some of us must learn temperance, it is true. But I think this will serve as a lesson - that not every foreign face conceals an enemy .Even Witches feel guilt - we know that we are not infallible, though some of us forget this truth, at times. We are not so prideful that we cannot admit to our failings." the head hathran said respectfully, bowing her head to Okku.

Safiya personally thought that that was no different from how the hathrans had treated her; evidently, they had been unable to restore the Wood Man on their own and now Neliel had likely taken care of several of their greatest problems in one fell swoop without even trying.

At least Sheva, for one, acknowledged that. She produced an amulet from her robes, pale and yet shimmering. Unlike the mask fragments, it had a welcoming aura and an air of obvious magic around it. The shape of it was peculiar, partly shield-like and small gemstones decorated it. The hathran took the liberty of putting it around the sun elf's neck. As she let it go, it was almost as if something clicked into place and the faint glow of the amulet seemed to steady into a pearly sheen. It generated an air of health and strength, like a shield should, and actually looked rather pleasing with the clothing Neliel wore.

"Take this gift, in friendship. It is called Hilaiyreen." Sheva explained, knowing that most of her entourage would recognize the name and explain it to Neliel. "We pray that the spirits will help you find your answers... and your salvation. Farewell."

It was the final dismissal from the Temple of Three; they bought whatever pleased them from Katya before leaving, knowing that there was little else to seek there. It was also likely the last time they went to see Mulsantir itself, though none of them felt too much remorse about that. The city had never been entirely welcoming and, in the end, perhaps it was for the best.

Neliel, aware that it was likely that there might still be the discussion about her own role in the play of the troupe if she returned, decided to visit the berserker lounge once more with Okku, while Safiya went off to fetch Kaelyn and tell Gann that they would be ready to move out of the city that very day.

Nak'kai the Shaman helped restore Okku somewhat with three essences Neliel now had while the elf chatted with the berserkers for some time and completed yet another series of advanced tests. Truth to be told, she cheated somewhat at times; none of the berserkers were actually properly-trained mages, thus they couldn't detect silent spells, which made it easier on her, but in the end, it was worth it. It was impossible to cheat in the dueling ring anyway, which was one of the reasons why she believed it was all right to go through with a little help here and there.

Though powerful in its own right, the sword Sivlem would have likely shattered in her hands if it hadn't been knocked out of her grip when she fought the final berserker, Sergei, who proved to be highly capable and strong despite his apparent drunk stupor moments prior to the fight. He reminded Neliel of Khelgar, in a way; he just kept coming, no matter what happened.

In the end, it was the fact that her weapon had been knocked out of her hands that gave Neliel the chance to win the fight at all; she managed to cast a well-placed spell while the berserker was off-balance because of the strength of his blow. This earned Neliel both the respect of the berserkers and the very falchion which had almost successfully taken her head off from Sergei himself right before the man collapsed on the floor and asked her to remind him to buy her a drink once he would wake up.

As these tests were sufficiently tiring to dissuade Neliel from the idea of going back to Shadow Mulsantir to see if she could somehow find further spirits to sate her hunger with.

Unfortunately, once she and Okku returned to the Veil, the discussion had apparently progressed to the point when Amber Rose was the only person sulking somewhat but she seemed to be more at home in the role of Sharwyn.

"Ah, Lady Neliel!" Vesper approached her with a bright smile whilst Magda took over the part of a director. She also seemed to be crossing off some of the weaker lines of the script with sharp crosses.

"I see you're making progress." Neliel said, seeing that things were progressing and the actors apparently had their parts already decided.

Gann was also still there and caught the elf's eye with a rather gleeful smile, especially as Vesper quickly began showing her the pages of the script that had apparently been written in the absence of the others. Apparently, the idea that she should play Aribeth was now supported by the others as well.

"We have also written more scenes regarding the background of the adventure, you see, a kind of prologue to the play." the fire genasi was saying excitedly, going through the dialogue with new fervor. "And added things that weren't part of the hero's adventure – this is her story as well and we intend to present it that way…"

"Vesper, have you forgotten about the part when I told you that I am no actress?" Neliel asked wearily when the scriptwriter simply wouldn't stop fawning over the perfection of their creation.

"But you have the necessary qualities to make you a perfect Aribeth!" Vesper raged immediately, "You have the natural grace of battle, you can help us with special effects by casting spells! Besides, you are elven already, milady and have armor! A more believable costume we couldn't ask for!"

"That is hardly a substitute for a lack of talent." Neliel noted, but it was a weak offensive and she knew it.

"Now, now, Neliel, how can you know that you have no talent for acting?" Gann noted, finally approaching. He was dressed once more in his more casual clothing, having shed whatever magical armor he might use during battle for the occasion. It had been replaced with a smile that was clearly meant to subtly convince her to go through with this.

"Until proven wrong, I'll assume that you are behind this ridiculous idea." the sun elf said, folding her arms immediately.

Gann's expression morphed into one of utter innocence. "You would accuse me of suggesting that you would excel at pretending to be a paragon of virtue on stage? Milady, forgive me, but that hardly seems like a grievous insult to me."

"We have more important things to deal with than rehearsing a play." Neliel noted, "Or have you forgotten that I might die any day thanks to my rather unique condition?"

"None of us have forgotten that, milady." Magda interjected before Vesper might start with another artistic fit or before Amber Rose could begin to claim that this was a good reason why she should land the lead. "We would arrange it so that we rehearse everything else and have costumes and sets ready for when you return. We will give you a copy of the script, but we beg of you, milady, help us with this."

"You saved our lives and this is the least we can do to show our gratitude." Vesper added, looking at Magda with great thanks.

Neliel sighed, but she seemed somewhat resigned to her fate now. Whenever someone asked her this politely, she couldn't bring herself to refusing. Besides, it was really flattering, even though she really doubted she could pull this off. It was also a binding promise to return to the Veil, at least for a time, and she recognized it as that.

"Very well." she said and there was a general wave of content around her. Neither Safiya nor Kaelyn were yet present, for which she was thankful. "But only after my curse is dealt with; not before."

"Of course, Lady Neliel, of course!" Vesper said, beaming at her, which was a rather odd sight for a fire genasi. "We will have everything ready for when you return! If you have your own armor, that saves us some trouble in making a good costume for you."

"It's very lucky to land a leading part in your first production." Lothario assured her friendlily. "But we're all certain you'll do a great job!"

"I take it that means you've finished choosing who plays who… already?" Neliel asked, blinking when they nodded in affirmative. "You certainly are efficient."

"Some cuts have had to be made – some of us will play double roles." Magda noted, though she didn't seem too happy about it. "Or we will have to round up the others."

"I thought it might be odd if there were only five of you." Gann noted, observing all of the thespians. Five people, after all, were hardly enough for a successful production.

"We're the main stars, so usually we perform plays that don't require a large ensemble. Character drama, you understand." Sweet Wallace noted, shrugging slightly to show off his blonde hair in a slight toss of his bangs. "There are many amateurs in the city wishing to join our ranks, but only the best pass."

"I told my sister Lilly that she could come audition for Linu." Amber Rose noted, though she didn't look entirely pleased by it. "Of course, her role cannot be as prominent as mine. But she was enthusiastic about it and she looks different from me, so it might work out. After all, she has to have at least part of my talent."

The two male actors decided to be silent regarding whatever talent their diva had, but their stern expressions spoke leagues about it. Sweet Wallace actually shook his head behind her back, making his opinion of it clear.

"And our sweet Magda has landed the star role." he said instead, grinning at the female dwarf. "Morag the lizard queen! A shame she only has a few scenes. We tried to convince Vesper to make her the hero, but he refused. She has excellent fighting skills."

"Wait till I show you my excellent fighting skills with a frying pan on your head, you rascal!" Magda snapped, keeping the actors in line as usual and failing somewhat in the attempt.

"She also plays Haedraline, since it takes her so long to get her pretty posterior into the costume and lizards look the same." Sweet Wallace noted, glancing fondly at the dwarf, who went to fetch a blunt object to presumably use on him.

"What about the other roles?" Neliel asked, sitting down on the stage as Magda began her revenge. She might as well hear the rest of it while she was at it – after all, she had already agreed to it.

"Lothario will be playing Lord Nasher and then Tomi Undergallows." Vesper proclaimed, reading the cast list. "So that he may have enough time to change."

"Playing both a serious and a comedic character in one play is very refreshing." Lothario noted, obviously believing himself to be up to the challenge. "We changed the ending a bit, though; we know you said it all ended rather badly after the defeat of the Old Ones, but we wanted a happy ending, so at the end, there will be a scene with only Nasher, Aribeth and the hero. Possibly a crowd of extras. People like happy endings."

Neliel smiled slightly. "I know."

"Amber Rose will be playing Sharwyn and hopefully, her sister will be passable for Linu La'neral." Vesper continued, obviously never having seen the sister in question at work. Amber Rose gave a look that clearly signified that she believed her sister would be capable simply by virtue of being her sister, but also that if she had her way, she would be playing both parts, regardless of common stage time. "As Sweet Wallace said already, Magda will be playing Morag and the other lizard woman Haedraline."

The dwarf woman finally managed to have her revenge and was now returning to her place with a small smile. She wasn't as angry as she would have others believe, apparently.

"Provided we manage to pull off the make-up, which we will, Sweet Wallace will play both Fenthic Moss and Aarin Gend." Vesper added, clearly having faith in their artistic abilities.

Wallace, now no longer chased by the irritated Magda, gave a wide grin and dropped to one knee in front of Neliel, taking her hand with perfectly enacted gentleness. "My dearest lady Aribeth, I pray for the grace of the gods to join us together in this world." he recited, though it wasn't an actual line from the play yet.

Neliel opted for a neutral response, saying nothing, but her eyes strayed to Gann momentarily; the hagspawn wasn't looking in her direction this time, pointedly, perhaps.

"I myself will try to do Maugrim justice. It isn't that large a role, so it should be fine." Vesper continued, rolling the parchment once more. "Some of the other, smaller parts have yet to be cast. And we will need extras for the larger scenes."

"That leaves only the most important part." Neliel noted, slowly beginning to understand. Gann, apparently sensing that she was watching him momentarily, looked somewhat pleased.

"Gann has suggested that it might be best for you to act with someone you are comfortable with and he has already shown us that he is capable of handling the part of the hero." Vesper continued, somewhat oblivious to the moment when Neliel figured it out. "Just to make things easier on you."

"Easier. Certainly. Bright ideas just keep appearing today." Neliel noted dryly, amused but also a bit anxious about the entire ordeal.

Here, it was easily forgotten that there were battles waiting to be fought, mysteries to be solved and a curse to be cured. There was much yet that had to be accomplished before any kind of future could be decided for any of them, which was what they were all forgetting here.

"Yes, don't they?" Lothario noted happily, evidently content with his role. "The play even has a happy ending already!"

"I still think it would have been better to end it with a touch of tragedy, but I was overruled." Vesper complained, glaring a bit at his fellow thespians. "And, of course, Rose insisted on a romance for herself added."

"The story needs a comedic element!" Amber Rose insisted, as if this was the brilliant idea of the century. "Besides, why involve the character of Aarin Gend if he wasn't intended for any kind of romantic subplot with one of the heroes? You´ve already decided you want the two main characters to end up together in the old-fashioned romantic way, so why not spice things up a bit?"

"So I suppose that in the end, evil is defeated, the fallen are redeemed and all ends well?" Neliel asked, looking at Gann this time. He had likely been a major influence on this decision, but she wasn't going to get into that.

The hagspawn gave one of those smiles Neliel had grown resistant to in a half-hearted attempt to make her believe this was a good choice. "Indeed, milady. And last I heard, we are to be married at the end to celebrate the triumph of love and goodness." If he wasn't being wry and witty, the words would have had a difficult time coming out of his mouth. Also, he wasn't certain if he could joke about such matters with another person.

Neliel paled just a little, but she gave a small smile. "And I suppose we live happily ever after once the great adventure is over?"

"Only if you wish that." Gann noted softly. The thespians were still oblivious to the moment when things had passed from one subject to another; or perhaps they weren't – they were watching in silence. The small battle of wills as to who would be the first to break their eye contact ended when Kaelyn and Safiya returned, having sold most of the things they had acquired during their travels.

Thus Neliel was saved from having to respond to the final remark and a strange feeling akin to unease if not for its pleasant nature passed through her. Safiya noticed, but said nothing; perhaps she had been wrong in her observations, because, to be fair, there was a change even in the spirit shaman when he spoke to her, perhaps a sign that the Red Wizard wouldn't have to disintegrate him in the near future for being a bastard to their mutual friend.

"Have you finished everything you needed to do, Neliel?" Kaelyn asked mildly, ignoring the entire drama unfolding before her eyes with the obliviousness of those innocent to cunning.

The sun elf nodded, glad that someone remembered the purpose of their return here. "Indeed. We will leave for the Lakeshore within the hour. Gather whatever you need – we will meet at the city gates." With that, she left the theater, presumably to travel to the Shadow Plane one last time before their journey to the unknown, where it was questionable whether or not there would be spirits to consume present.

Safiya gave the thespians a curious glance, Gann in particular; the hagspawn watched Neliel as she left with a self-satisfied smile, though it was somewhat kinder than what he usually offered people.

She would stay with them now, because she wasn't one to break a promise. It was a way of making certain that she stayed longer, not simply a means of having a chance to enact love with her. Because pretending was his forte; love itself was alien to him. Nevertheless, if he was to pretend that he loved someone, he couldn't imagine anyone else he would rather pretend it with.

For the princess would be saved, inevitably, but the princess was the hero; only on the stage could it be pretended otherwise. And only there could he express with the words of another what was impossible to say for him.


	7. Out of Reach

A rather quick update; this chapter was pre-written and originally meant to be part of the previous one, but the theater scene became longer than I expected and so this was moved to the next chapter. It feels kind of like a bit of a filler, but I have good reasons for this. Nevertheless, next time, we will take on Coyeva Kurg'annis, which means that every fangirl's favorite Dream Wall scene should take place within the next few chapters. That should amount to some interesting character development, no?

Some flashbacks, ahoy!

In any case, reviews are love, so give them to me!

X X X

**Chapter VI: Out of Reach**

X X X X X

"Neliel, you may try to avoid it, but there are paths that must be walked."

- Kaelyn the Dove

X X X X X

Their subsequent journey to the shore of the lake where the hags were supposed to dwell was a rather short one. However, it was the first time they journeyed out of the city without any form of transportation other than their own two feet. This time, Gann was forced to lead the way, to some chagrin on his part. He wasn't looking forward to returning to the lakeside city, even though it was of obvious importance to their journey. He wasn't looking forward to the possibility of being reunited with his mother, unlikely as that might be. A lone member of his race, such as the bheur they had encountered, was no true threat to his internal balance, but he wasn't certain that the hidden city of dreams was the best place for him to visit.

He was perhaps beginning to realize just how far he was willing to go for Neliel's sake. He was certain that the Coven would have answers for all of their questions, but he didn't really believe they would like them. Particularly Safiya, perhaps; her mother seemed to be involved in all of this far more than they had suspected before. Lienna hadn't been mentioned in many of their conversations from then on, because speculation about what ifs wasn't very useful for their journey, but all of them were quite certain that if Magda had interpreted what she had seen correctly, Lienna had been an associate of the Red Wizards, perhaps even an agent for them in Mulsantir.

There were pieces of the puzzle missing, of course, but Neliel believed she almost had it figured out. The tale of the Betrayer was complete, missing only one thing: the grand finale. The punishment. And from all she knew of the Wall of the Faithless, it seemed quite similar to the hunger. And the memories… that of the red woman and the boy… because memories they were, Neliel was certain of that, and they couldn't belong to her – she had experienced dreams of such things before, but those things were from her own past. She had never met a Thayan before encountering Safiya and, as far as she knew, she was an only child; yet the boy seemed to be searching for a sibling and something in her recognized his face.

And her curse was said to be the work of a dead god. Myrkul, the one that had condemned his own champion, was now drifting across the Astral Plane, possibly forming a home for githyanki. The astral hunters weren't exactly someone Neliel wanted to encounter again, but as all she had now was a replica of the Sword of Gith she had found in the Shadow Plane and kept out of pure habit and sentimental value, she doubted they would have a quarrel with her any longer.

As usual, her hand flew to the scar near her sternum. Everyone had told her that she would be dead if the shard ever came out. Yet the shard was gone and she was alive. She could let go of that past, if she wished. She had no cause to return to the Sword Coast unless she wished. What other things she had been told remained untrue?

She could worry about that later, of course. Because if her theory was correct, then the spirit eater had been a punishment, an atrocity beyond anything she had encountered thus far. Of course, only the Sleeping Coven could provide the last piece of evidence she needed to confirm it. She was fairly certain nonetheless, but she preferred to have the full picture before taking action. But then again, if she was correct, it opened and whole new host of problems to them. Getting to the Astral Plane, for instance.

The shore of the lake where the hags were said to dwell was actually quite beautiful, once the group managed to dispose of the few pests that decided to pester them just because they were intruders. There was only a lone fisherman present, but he took his leave as soon as Neliel identified his name and fishing as a pure charade. He wasn't a human, but a dao, and for realizing this, he offered the elf advice: staying on the shore for the night was a bad idea.

Just because of that, she announced that they should stay.

The ruins of the sunken city they were supposed to reach were dozens of meters away from the shore and while they could all swim there or freeze the water with a few well-aimed ice spells and cross, the bloated corpses floating on the surface were somewhat of an argument against that. The moment a pair of long tentacles surfaced from the water lazily, the idea was dropped completely. There had to be a different way to get there and, considering the weak barriers between planes in Mulsantir and the words of the dao, Neliel decided to take the chance that one of those portals that had served them well back in the city might open up here at dusk.

There wasn't anything else they could do but wait, so the others agreed; it wasn't comforting, simply because Neliel always had a clock ticking regarding her hunger, but they saw no other option. They had come to see the Coven and thus turning back at this point was impossible.

Half an hour after they arrived, a fire was already crackling at their little campsite. Spells were very useful even in the wilderness, even if not used for combat. They were fortunate to have stocked up on supplies in Mulsantir; there didn't seem to be too many animals near the lake, as if instinctively wary of the presence of the hags. That was both a good and a bad sign. Another thing was that even spirits avoided that place for some reason.

Safiya explained some of the history of the Slumbering Coven from what she knew, but mostly, she and Neliel practiced their spells and exchanged lore. Most of what they said was partly unintelligible to the others, as they constantly kept returning to arcane topics, both evidently glad that they had someone equally learned to discuss them with. Okku tired of it eventually and offered to go on a patrol of sorts and see if he could find out if there was some other way "you little ones" could cross without getting drenched and possibly drowning.

Which left the four of them and their two wizards were still discussing who should focus on which spells in battle based on their specializations and the few massive enchantments they had not yet been forced to employ in battle. Gann was fortunately distracted by his own thoughts, else he might have gone off somewhere himself, if only not to be in the silent company of their very own priestess. The half-celestial actually seemed to be waiting for something and approached the she-elf as soon as it seemed that the arcane discussion had ended for the moment.

"Neliel? May we speak for a moment?" Kaelyn asked, glancing at the she-elf hopefully.

Neliel glanced at her curiously. She didn't usually have serious talks with Kaelyn – usually, the half-celestial did most of the talking and Neliel listened, only making replies here and there. "Of course." she said nevertheless, putting down her swords and taking the bow she carried only for the purpose of hunting, not actual battles. "We'll take the first watch, everyone." she announced to the others. "Maybe we'll find something edible around here."

"Non-enchanted arrows, coming right up." Safiya said, finding the correct quiver from among their supplies and tossing it to the elf, who caught it with one hand, swung it over her shoulder gratefully and followed the half-celestial down the beach. In case they needed to fight, Neliel still had her spells and Kaelyn carried her mace and shield everywhere.

"Thank you." Neliel smiled, briefly glancing at her weapons. She would have to remember to ask Kaelyn if she could help her train with that falchion she had received. It was too good a weapon to simply sell, but she didn't have enough skill with such a blade to wield it effectively yet. "We won't be long."

The two armored figures made their way in the opposite direction as Okku had gone, presumably in an attempt to patrol it as well. It was somewhat of a relief to the pair left behind; none of them were entirely fond of Kaelyn, no matter what her heritage or intentions were. They even rather supposed that Neliel herself wouldn't have kept her with them if it wasn't for her contribution to their fighting. Kaelyn was a very naïve creature at heart; her crusade was doomed before it even began not because of the impossibility of her wish but because she couldn't see reality.

Zeal was not always enough.

Strangely, despite the opinions they shared regarding many things, it was difficult for Safiya and Gann to make an actual conversation that could be considered even remotely casual. Usually, they were employing every means of twisting words when speaking to one another. Still, after so much time of traveling together, it was hardly polite to sit in silence when left alone. Not to mention that it was a rather childish notion.

"You are being unusually quiet, Safiya." Gann suggested pleasantly, though he didn't really look that way. Expecting a way to the Coven to appear after nightfall was more exhausting than actually going on a long journey. "Might I inquire as to what has you so tense?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to evaluate the situation without a bias." Safiya spoke to him with more kindness than usual, in a similar manner as she spoke to Neliel, but there was a distinct amusement in her tone, no matter how well she tried to hide it.

"I wasn't aware there was a situation involving myself." Gann noted carefully. The Red Wizard was observant as always, but he truly didn't know that there was some kind of situation going on

It was odd to see Safiya smile; grin, even, for her standards, of course. "You wouldn't." she noted simply, as if he had proven her right simply by saying that. "My point is that I don't think I've seen you nervous before."

"It should be only natural upon returning to a place I have thought I have left behind for good years ago." the hagspawn countered, glancing at the tentacles gliding along the water of the lake. Evidently, some creature resided down under the dark waters, possibly a guardian of the hags of the coven. There was no way to enter the ruins through the water, at least not from this plane of existence. The Shadow Plane, perhaps, was a way.

But the Red Wizard was quite prepared for this conversation and ready for the manner in which Gann was likely to reply. "Or you could just be uneasy about showing Neliel rather than simply telling." she noted bluntly, not pulling any punches with this.

For the first time ever since the beginning of their journey, Safiya was slowly becoming convinced that perhaps there was some truth to the charades they all seemed to be playing.

"You are being very protective of our elven friend." Gann noted conversationally, raising an eyebrow. "But I would have thought you knew by now that I wouldn't do anything to harm her."

"I'm not concerned about you two speak about. You're both adults that can make your own decisions." Safiya said before the discussion could evolve in that general direction. She certainly had no intention of discussing their love-life, especially not with Gann. She was interested in other things. "I wanted to ask you how much she told you. About herself, I mean."

Gann gave a small bemused smile. Certainly Neliel's refusal to tell her story to the thespians had roused the attention of her companions. Adventurers usually thrived on exaggerating their own tales. "Ah, yes. I understand Neliel hasn't shared her story with the rest of our entourage quite yet."

It was a deliberate revelation and Safiya took it as such. "So she has told you."

"Yes, she has. The crux of things, in any case." Gann noted, summing things up quickly. He had neither right nor reason to tell any details of the story to anyone without the elf's consent. Besides, it was much more entertaining to watch the reactions of others than to give out information himself. "If it comforts you, it still doesn't solve the mystery of how she ended up here, so far from her home or how her curse began."

"I would want to hear it from her, but thank you for telling me this much." The Red Wizard was curious nonetheless. Neliel only hinted that her tale was a long one and likely involved loss, which was hardly something easily spoken about. And it took quite a lot to get the elf in such a state, she had found out during their travels together. "I suppose if it doesn't have any bearing on the curse, it hardly matters if she chooses to tell us or no." she admitted.

Gann was most certain that she would – she simply needed time. How much, he couldn't guess. "She will, eventually."

"I suppose." Safiya gave a slight shrug before renewing the fire that seemed to be fading slightly. They needed some sort of beacon. "She seems to befriend people quite easily."

There was something their Thayan was quietly laughing about – something she would never admit to – but she still had that slight smugness of knowing something that he didn't. At least Gann interpreted it as smugness, considering her origins. "I sense you have a hidden point there. Please illuminate me with your wisdom."

"I never expected you to stay this long, Gann; that's all. The curse is an interesting study subject, but I supposed that once you have seen all the dangers, you would have gone off on your own path." If she was to speak any clearer, she would have been forced to spell things out for him and Safiya hardly supposed that would go over well. Whatever casual indifference Gann might try to exhibit, nothing was nearly interesting to risk your life for unless you cared about it.

She hardly wanted to venture into a debate regarding his relationship with Neliel; not only was it none of her business, but she also supposed that she was the wrong person for that kind of discussion and she would likely be bested verbally. Her experience with romance amounted to one major disappointment. Which was enough to jade a person, really, especially a Red Wizard. In any case, all she cared about in this matter was that they wouldn't find themselves with an opening at a crucial moment.

"You may relax, then; I have no intention of leaving before this quest is over." As a Red Wizard, Safiya was obviously no stranger to betrayal, so Gann supposed he could understand her sentiments. Nevertheless, she was treating the elf almost like a precious experiment that was not to be disturbed. He supposed that was how her kind coped with showing affection, having the capacity for it stripped from them at a young age. "Unless, of course, Neliel herself no longer wishes for my presence, which is fortunately unlikely."

"Indeed." Safiya said meaningfully, watching Kaji float around with Neliel's familiar, the small bat she called Zelas. Apparently, the homunculus was trying to make friends and get it to repeat some words he had learned. "I owe you an apology, then, for believing your interest in her to be shallow."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Finally, the slight smugness surfaced in an equally miniature smile that made Safiya's countenance appear slightly more appealing. "I think you do; you just don't want to. It will be interesting to see how things turn out." she said before fishing out her spellbook out of her bag and listing through her current enchantments.

X X X X X

In the meantime, Neliel and Kaelyn made some progress along the shore. It was actually a nice sunset and, save for the ruins, corpses and the occasional tentacle surfacing, a wonderful lake. But Neliel didn't really know what this conversation was going to be about. Kaelyn didn't really wait for opportune moments to talk about philosophy; usually, she simply came up to the elf and started talking, timidly at first, then gaining strength. For her to want to talk in private meant that it had to be something serious.

The Crusade, most likely. Kaelyn was smart; she had likely come at least partially to the same conclusion Neliel had reached. That the Betrayer and this curse were likely linked. And now, she was going to try and persuade her that, if it was true, her path obviously lay in the footsteps of Akachi; and, in her eyes, that would likely mean taking up the mantle of the Betrayer and leading another crusade against the City of Judgment itself.

Neliel wasn't looking forward to that suggestion. She agreed with the unfairness of the Wall of the Faithless. She could tell from experience that the threat of having one's soul devoured and pass into nothingness, non-existence, was a terrifying thought. But she was tired of being put into the shoes of a hero. It was an obligation of the exact same kind she had learned to resent. You're the most competent person in the village, so this is up to you. You're the Shard-Bearer, so you have to help us. You're the Knight-Captain of Crossroad Keep, so you have to keep a brave face no matter what. You're the hero of Neverwinter, so you have to do this.

Another epithet wasn't what she was looking for. Normal life was by now out of her reach, far from it, but that didn't mean she didn't want her own life; perhaps not at Candlekeep, as she and Amie used to dream what seemed ages ago in a different plane of existence, perhaps not without a sword at her side, but she wanted the life to be her own.

That others believed in you was flattering to a point, but even she could eventually crumble under too much responsibility. She wasn't near her breaking point yet, no. She had been complimented repeatedly because of her strong will; and now, there were only four people looking at her, not an entire keep, a large city, a whole nation. But that would change if she decided to take up the mantle of a crusader.

The crusade against the Wall wasn't limited to Aber-Toril; people from all across the Planes would be watching, waiting. This would make her visible to the eyes of the gods as well, not only that of mortals. If she truly went through with this and succeeded, she would be immortalized in history… it was a tempting thought, in a way.

But Neliel wasn't one to drift that far into fantasies and dreams. She was powerful, yes, more so than most creatures, but she didn't think that bucking heads with deities was within the possibility of her skills yet. Besides, that would entirely level her chances at a normal existence.

And, compared to being pursued by an army of celestials if she failed, the vision of returning to the ruins of West Harbor, seeing what had become of her old life, was an equally tempting possibility.

"I think we're far enough." Neliel noted once the fire from their camp was a flicker in the distance. Obviously, no one in the vicinity would be able to hear them. "What did you want to speak about?"

"I mainly wanted to thank you for allowing me to join you on this mission." Kaelyn noted gratefully, bowing her head slightly. In a single moment, that gesture reminded the elf very much of Casavir. Strangely, the memory didn't hurt at all today. "Your quest has given me much perspective into my own future. I haven't properly thanked you for helping my siblings and now you have helped me. The Menagerie is in your debt."

"Far from that." Neliel said immediately. From what she had seen of the Menagerie, they were obviously not the kind of wide-eyed innocents she would see eye to eye with, if such a group of wide-eyed innocents even existed nowadays. "And you'll have to forgive me for selling Efrem's helmet. It was very… stylish, just not too…"

The wonderful helmet in question had been about as tall as Grobnar – another memory which didn't hurt her at all, but this was less surprising – and certainly not an accessory anyone would want to be seen in public in. possibly Mount Celestia had different fashion standards than the rest of the planes. If so, Neliel dearly hoped she didn't have to venture there anytime soon. She didn't want to invoke the wrath of the House of the Triad by laughing in the faces of its members. Efrem had been difficult enough to take seriously.

"Practical, yes. I know." Kaelyn finished graciously, the lightest smile passing through her face. She obviously agreed on that – enchantments or no, the helmet was simply too extravagant to serve a warrior well in battle. She was somewhat proud that Efrem had managed to wear it in several without compromising the fight or his own dignity, though perhaps the mere sight of the helmet had immobilized some of his opponents. "But I am glad you, too, have forgiven his brash and proud words."

"Your siblings are protective of you; there is no shame in that." Neliel didn't regret having no siblings; for one thing, growing up as an only child was a relief to her nerves and for another, she didn't want to imagine having to drag anyone else into these things.

Kaelyn, however, clearly thought differently and crooked her neck slightly, looking surprised and saddened, as usual. "You have no siblings of your own, Neliel?" she inquired mildly, her voice laced with pity.

Again, a sentiment Neliel hardly appreciated. Life had put her through some hardships, but that didn't mean she considered herself worthy of pity. Those that couldn't deal with their own fates were. "I've never had an actual family that would have blood-ties to me. My foster father was elven as well, but not of my kind." she noted, the image of Daeghun passing through her mind.

Where was he? The last time she had seen him, they had finished defending the bridges. He was always the scout, so it was no chance to see him on the battlefield itself, but she now remembered, with faint disappointment, that he hadn't even bothered to see her off when Aldanon was about to teleport them to the Illefarn ruins. She had expected as much, but still… she would have appreciated only seeing his face, if nothing else.

It wouldn't have brought her much comfort at that particular moment, but it would have been nice. It would have counted as proof that the impossible can be achieved and their mission was not complete insanity.

Kaelyn seemed to notice that, frowning. The Dove's pitch-black eyes were somewhat unnerving, especially in combination with her mild nature. She saw, yet she didn't. "You have gone through a great amount of pain in a very short time. It has marked you, as has your current journey. Perhaps you were destined for such things."

"My travels aren't a pilgrimage for Ilmater, if that's what you are trying to say." Neliel countered. She believed in her own god, but she was far from a fervent believer, praying each day before and after meals. In a way, she was lax with her faith, but that didn't mean she wasn't a believer. "My faith is different than yours, Kaelyn."

"I know that; I respect that. I am sorry if I made it seem that I am trying to convert you." Whenever Kaelyn spoke, she seemed to be either apologizing or agonizing. It was far from endearing to someone who had seen those who knew that suffering and martyrdom had, in the end, little meaning at all. Elanee had shared the suffering of nature and it had brought her no peace. Shandra had martyred herself to save others and, though she was likely at a better place now, it wasn't a decision she would have made under different circumstances. "I have a different thing to ask of you, not related to that."

Neliel nodded curtly. "Go on."

"Your quest shares many parallels with the story of Akachi, the priest of Myrkul. I have told you of him before, I believe, and you have researched him to some degree on your own." Kaelyn explained, searching for understanding in Neliel's eyes.

The elf did her best to remain neutral. Well, it seemed that things were going to go precisely as she had predicted. She wasn't surprised; Kaelyn was, by and large, predictable. Therein lay her weakness. She believed her path was straight and therefore couldn't really move others with her vision. There were rights and wrongs and in-betweens; the last of those three was beyond the capacity of celestials to comprehend, it seemed.

Nevertheless, she nodded once more. !Yes, Akachi the Betrayer. The name keeps popping up. I think the story might have something to do with my current state, even. Myrkul is one of the dead gods, isn't he?" she asked, though she knew the answer beforehand.

"He is. I wouldn't act upon that theory without evidence, but I can see why you would believe that." Kaelyn noted, the wheels in her head obviously turning. Her entire thought process was easy to see; Neliel was wary of that. It bode ill for the cleric, because people such as her were dramatically easy to deceive. "The nature of Akachi's punishment for his rebellion remains unknown." she said, without any hint of distaste that her possible idol had been punished for his actions. "But I wanted to talk to you about the Crusade."

"I think I know everything of relevance about it, Kaelyn. I'm sorry about how it turned out for you, but think of it this way: people know about it now. One day, the voice of the people will be impossible even for the gods to ignore."

The cleric smiled, looking what could be considered happy for the first time since they had arrived. "You have great faith in change, Neliel; I envy that. I was going to ask you if – once the cure you seek is found – you would care to join the Menagerie on our quest."

And there it was; no subtlety, no wordplay. A simple request, blunt but polite, without deception or attempts at persuasion.

How naïve.

"I'm not an angel." Neliel immediately countered. The Menagerie consisted of siblings, celestials, like Kaelyn. She had no place among them, nor did she wish for one. Leading the blind was a task she didn't relish and if all siblings were like Kaelyn or, gods forbid, like Efrem, this couldn't turn out very well.

"I know that. But the Menagerie respects you and bows to your ideals." Kaelyn was viewing her with something that would be considered pride in any other person but seemed simple contentment when spread across her soft features. "You are strong, Neliel. And your hunger, your curse… it seems an analogy of the Wall of the Faithless. Consuming souls before devouring itself once nourishment runs out. You could be the symbol that would succeed where others have failed."

A symbol. Kalach-Cha; Shard Bearer. Captain; Knight-Captain. Squire of Neverwinter; Knight of the Nine. Hero of Neverwinter… spirit eater. The last of those didn't seem like a fitting hierarchical follow-up.

Betrayer?

"_I am going to ask only one question." she said, her voice low but resonating through the underground shrine. It seemed that she stood alone; the others might as well could have been her shadows, for all anyone else cared. "What reason did I give you for this treachery?" _

_At another time, she would have received a smug smirk in response, along with the jab that he didn't need an actual reason; he was his own man, now that his debt was repaid and owed allegiance to no one, least of all her, the embodiment of everything he despised. Conscience, goodness and Neverwinter. She was the champion of all those he hated – starting with Duncan and ending with the foolish paladin. And still she had the gall to actually ask for reasons._

_But she must have answered the question that way to herself already and being predictable was not a habit of his. He sneered at the elf without any remorse. She shouldn't have the guts to think she had him figured out, that she knew him! _

_Even if it could be true._

"_No reason, _Knight-Captain_." he noted, almost idly, pouring all his loathing into the title with which they had branded her and changed her into one of them. No way out now. "And that's reason enough."_

"Neliel?" Kaelyn asked, seeing that her mind had begun to wander. She almost dared hope that it meant that the elf would accept her plea and joined them as the leader of the crusade. With her at their helm… the cleric knew that if the spirit eater, especially in such a powerful form, come to Kelemvor herself, the god would have to stop turning a blind ear to them.

The Wall was unjust, as was the curse that had been lain on Neliel. They were similar and both had to be eradicated.

And they would be.

"_I am giving you a chance to walk away from this." She was still standing alone, others in her shadow. Her hand wasn't nearly on her sword, the shimmering blade that was resting briefly after such a long battle, such a difficult journey, but she was ready to reach for the weapon at any time. "Leave and no one will pursue you."_

"_Are you nuts?!" Neeshka cried from somewhere behind her, but didn't rush in to shake her. "You want to let him go?!"_

"_The bastard nearly got us all killed, including you, Nell!" Khelgar joined in, fuming loudly. Those that could see him saw that underneath his ginger beard, his face was beginning o match it in color. He hadn't been so angry since the whole incident with the giants and the Belt. The Knight-Captain was too kind a soul at times. "I think it's time for just deserts!"_

_"Know that that one will bring you harm, should you truly offer clemency." Zhjaeve, ever her shadow, ever at her side, said in her calm voice. The gith knew first-hand that they had barely gotten through the onslaught on the Keep. _

"_Actually thinking for yourself, are we?" Bishop drawled mockingly, pushing back the angry snarl to silence her lapdogs. They were unimportant now. "No heroic offer to let me join your side again? I'm disappointed. I'd have thought the paladin had already given you private lessons in martyrdom… among other things, I'm sure."_

"_Does it ease your mind to comfort yourself with lies, Bishop?" Casavir challenged, less calmly than usual__. _

_Fortunately, Nell stepped into things before the irreversible stage could ensue. "Do you think your new master will give you a better offer?"  
_

"_Don't think you know me, little elf."_

_"I might not, but I know how you fight." she countered solemnly. "If I get within three paces of you, you are dead. Sooner, if you fail to dodge my spells." These were facts, not threats. "I came here for someone else's life. I will not offer it again. Stand down. Leave."_

Neliel shivered, shaking herself back to reality. She wasn't prone to trips down the memory lane such as this and it certainly wasn't something she found pleasant.

In her mind, that epithet belonged to someone else.

"A special destiny isn't necessarily a good thing, Kaelyn." she said quietly. Talk of destiny didn't suit her well. If she had had one, then it had been fulfilled before when the King of Shadows had fallen. This wasn't destiny; this, now, was someone trying to bargain with destiny. "I don't want to be a crusader. I don't want to change the Planes."

"But this isn't just about us. It's about the hope for every being on the Planes!" Of course the cleric would speak that way; she hadn't seen her past. She didn't know what her previous journey had been. True, she had been given things, but she had lost much as well. Honor and glory were distant thoughts now. "And you have already conquered impossible odds by lasting this long with the curse – you will find a cure, I am certain of it."

"Kaelyn, listen to me." Neliel said firmly, putting a hand on the half-celestial's shoulder to stop her. She admired that courage, that determination, in a way, but blind belief had led others to their deaths before. Under her command as well. It wasn't something she wished to repeat. "Whenever I faced the impossible, the position had been thrust upon me – I never had the opportunity to choose. The torch was handed to me without my consent. I am what I am because of a series of unfortunate circumstances, not because of any effort on my part."

"That doesn't matter in the face of what you have achieved. You give others hope. You've given me hope that even a single person can change the course of the Planes." she countered, still with that belief that echoed of the expressions of others before.

The elf sighed quietly. She had to approach this from a different angle. One that didn't cast doubt on her own capability.

"Do you know what I want most, Kaelyn?" she asked slowly. It was doubtful the answer she would receive would be the correct one.

"Be rid of your curse, I suppose. Anyone would want that; it is understandable." Kaelyn answered, obviously not seeing what the elf was trying to say with this.

"No. I want to have peace." Neliel said simply, as if that was the clearest thing to the world. To those that knew of her past and present, it perhaps could be, but Kaelyn could be forgiven by the fact that she knew only of the latter. "To settle down somewhere and live as a normal person. To study the things that have always eluded me. To be one of the crowd."

Surprisingly, Kaelyn shook her head. "That is not the truth." she said softly, without malice or malevolence. She believed it a simple fact. "You are deceiving yourself."

"What gives you that idea?" Neliel frowned, resisting the urge to fold her arms. People didn't tell her such things without a reason and she couldn't see one for what Kaelyn was saying.

"Your eyes, your voice. Both speak differently. You could always have walked away from everything, yet you didn't." the cleric explained serenely, as if it was obvious, as if that was the only correct answer that had always eluded Neliel. "The choice has always been yours and deep down, you realize that. What you desire is to bring yourself to making that choice."

"You know nothing about the war against the King of Shadows. It would never have been won without the Sword of Gith." the elf countered, momentarily forgetting that she was telling Kaelyn things she didn't want to say, at least not yet. Fortunately, she caught herself before more damage could be done, but it wasn't soon enough.

"No, I know nothing about it." Kaelyn admitted softly. She was glad that it seemed that Neliel was beginning to open up somewhat. Pain that remained suppressed could only grow. "I assume that was the silver blade you noticed on the mosaic back in Shadow Mulsantir? I have wondered about it at times. You held it, didn't you?

"Yes. For a time." the elf said shortly, knowing that this conversation had to end and soon.

"Neliel, you may try to avoid it, but there are paths that must be walked."

But the wizard shook her head immediately. "Not by me, Kaelyn. I'm sorry."

The half-celestial watched her walk off into the darkening day, in the general direction of the camp. She was slightly disappointed by this decision, but mostly, she was disappointed by herself. Pushing Neliel right now was a bad idea. She had other problems to deal with than to take on the entire City of Judgment simply because she was asked to. To be able to fight, she needed to save her soul first.

But still, Kaelyn was convinced that if a single soul could save thousands, it was hers. She would repeat her question again, when the time came.

She returned to the camp, earning herself only a brief glance from both Gann and Safiya. They likely understood why she was returning on her own, which was no comfort at all, but she knew better than to complain. She had known that she would be refused before she began speaking, so she had no right to cast blame.

"Neliel has gone off alone for a moment." she said neutrally, sitting down next to the two swords the she-elf had left behind. Her companions gave her curious glances, apparently wondering why she was explaining herself at all when everything was obvious. "Perhaps she will find something for a meal."

"I doubt anything lives around here except for those beetles we encountered." Safiya noted, looking back at her spellbook. "Animals seemed to avoid this place. Not without reason, I suppose."

Gann said nothing, uncharacteristically, watching the ruins of the sunken city. He then glanced at the direction Okku had taken, possibly hoping to see Neliel somewhere. Her familiar was still with them, so it was obvious that she was alive and well. As he had learned, these summoned creatures usually reacted first when their masters were in danger.

Safiya noticed and glanced at her own familiar. "Kaji, could you please go see if Neliel needs help? We shouldn't separate unless necessary."

"Of course, Mistress!" the homunculi chirped happily, taking off in the general direction she pointed in.

X X X X X

Neliel left, but didn't think she should return to the group just yet. She supposed that Safiya and Gann would quickly guess what had taken place and come to their own conclusions. Besides, there was still time before sunset and they couldn't go yet. It was likely better that she and Kaelyn didn't arrive at the same time, simply to avoid awkwardness.

Not that things could get much more awkward, mind you.

"Your scent is obscured, little one." A rumbling voice said behind her. It was Okku, naturally, likely on his way back to camp. The spirit bear was almost shimmering in the sunlight, the various colors of his fur in great contrast. Strangely, even in the direct light, he wasn't partly translucent like the spirits he had led into battle. It was likely the result of his age, Neliel supposed, but then again, even the fading bear spirits of his ancestors had been fainter.

"Oh, Okku." she gave a weak smile before glancing back at the lake, watching a lazy tentacle surface some leagues away from her. The lake was actually quite large. "I thought you went to search for spirits and the like."

"If your hunger cannot sense any spirits here, then there are no spirits here, little one. Perhaps you only sense them when you are starving." Okku said, trying to see what she was looking at before dismissing it. He was an unusually pragmatic bear most of the time, as all of them knew, but he had a knack for hitting the nail on the head whenever he spoke – which, admittedly, wasn't too often.

"I don't know." the elf sighed, scratching her knee. She was dressed in light armor this time, having left the winter clothes Magda had left her at the Veil to be cleaned and stored. The Neverwinter Nine tunic wasn't yet fixed and Neliel didn't want to wear it yet anyhow. It was an insignia of the past, after all. "I can hardly make sense of all this."

"Hm. There is no sense to be had. Yours is a curse that must be ended." Okku noted. The spirit eater seemed remarkably down, regardless of how far they had come. Not only was she likely the first to find out at least parts of the story about the history of her curse, but she was most certainly the single spirit eater that seemed to be well on her way to lifting the curse, more so than the old wizard had ever been.

Elves. Always melancholic, he supposed.

Neliel gave him a brief look that might have been amused if she wasn't still annoyed by what Kaelyn had tried to talk her into. "That, I _can_ make sense of."

"What troubles you, then?" Okku asked, stopping next to her and studying her. Being watched so carefully by a sentient bear was somewhat of an odd experience, even though it certainly wasn't stranger than most of the things Neliel had already faced.

"That I… I seem to be viewed as next to a herald of prophecy by some." she said evasively. Not only did she not care to discuss Kaelyn and her beliefs at the moment, but she also felt a certain amount of shame at not being able to fulfill someone's expectations. Besides, Kaelyn was, to a degree, a friend, or at least the embodiment of a memory of two faithful companions that had likely given their lives for her cause – Elanee and Casavir. "I didn't come here because destiny willed me to, Okku. I came because I had no choice."

The bear god nodded curtly. The elf smelled of foreign lands; actually, her scent was very difficult to classify. Not to identify, because there was nothing in Mulsantir even remotely resembling it. But to classify, most certainly. Perhaps he had simply never smelled such a combination before; it was the scent of magic, which she shared with Safiya, though hers was different – a scent resembling fresh citrus fruits and equally sour – and something that could be described as winds off the sea, sharp, salty and quick.

"I know, little one. You were carried here by the servants of a Red Wizard, at the bidding of the white one, Lienna. For what purpose, we cannot guess. But you were brought here and that is all that matters." Okku didn't care much for the why of the matter – all that he cared about was how to resolve the situation that had been thrust upon them. They couldn't do anything about the past now; only the future mattered.

"I wish others viewed it that simply as well." Neliel muttered, catching sight of a flower she remembered from the Mere growing near the lake. The Mere was hardly something that would qualify as a good memory, but it was more familiar than Rashemen, more home-like, even though she didn't really know if it could be considered her home anymore.

"You speak of Kaelyn." Silence was answer enough. He knew first-hand that those with wide eyes and innocence as their shield were usually wildly cast down from their pedestals. The half-celestial had the best of intentions, but she had no experience with the true world, that which lay beyond Mount Celestia and what she had dreamed up in her own fantasies. "She is a young bird, little one. Not yet ready to leave her nest, yet she has done so. Such creatures need someone to rest their weight on."

"What am I, then?"

That was a more difficult question than it might sound. Okku was certain that she was aware that each of her companions had certain expectations of her and of the actions she would take. Safiya wanted someone like herself, Kaelyn wanted a leader that would confirm her convictions and show her the correct path, Gann wanted someone who would be afraid of being a difference and yet remaining different and he himself was more than firmly set on the path to ensuring that she did indeed end the curse, hopefully curing herself.

"You… you are different." Certainly different than Kaelyn; the elf had no illusions left to shatter about the world, it seemed. "You are strong, like those of my clan were in their prime. Still a cub compared to my age, but strong nonetheless.

Neliel grimaced, possibly at being compared to a bear, but she knew a compliment when she heard one. All the more when it was an honest one – Okku certainly wasn't one to dish them out often. "Thank you, I suppose."

Though it was difficult to discern bestial expressions at times, it was clear that Okku frowned. "Do not suppose, little one. You cannot afford doubt and you know that. Ultimately, your companions can only help you along the journey, not complete it for you."

"Doubt is something that reminds me I am still only mortal." Neliel noted wisely, from experience.

"Less so than most of those around you. I have known elves in my lifetime; good creatures. Of your particular kind, however, I have met few." Elves came in all shapes and sizes, to use the human expression. They were discerned by their land of origin, the color of their skin, the shade of their hair, the irises of their eyes. The most common of them, moon elves, weren't very common in Rashemen; sun elves even less so. Okku had met a few, but that had been over the course of centuries, very long ago.

"I have yet to meet one." Neliel confessed. She had met practically every other kind – even a drow, having rescued one drow merchant from the fire giants – but not a sun elf. "Well, actually, I have, but Lord Never was dead for a long time when I visited his tomb.

"You set your people a good example." Okku said, surprisingly approvingly. But this was a fact, not an actual compliment, so Neliel didn't thank for it. "I doubted anyone could resist the so-called power of your curse, little one. You were the first to prove me wrong. I am glad for that."

"I, too, am glad that it wasn't necessary for me to "present my neck" as you put it during our battle." That hadn't been a very tempting offer, Neliel remembered. If she was to die, this certainly wasn't the way she wanted to go, pain or no. Did spirit bears drool? In any case, having a bear breathe down her neck and end her after she had faced the King of Shadows and survived would be a poor end to her tale.

"It would have been a waste. I have some hope that you will end this curse, permanently. Then, many spirits would find rest." And perhaps, the barrow would be free of its long taint. Then, perhaps he could rest well and without worries that another terror might be unleashed upon an unsuspecting world.

"I would be glad as well if this curse was ended, but our path still seems to have no end within sight. And Kaelyn sees things differently than I." Neliel sighed, throwing a flat stone into the water. It bounced off the surface three times before vanishing in the waves.

"She wishes for you to use your curse as a banner under which others would flock. Fear is great motivation for humans." Okku noted from experience. Fear was the greatest internal barrier a creature could set for itself. Fear caused panic, action without thinking. It heightened the possibility of failure, of allowing oneself to be influenced.

"But what do you suppose happens if she succeeds and the Wall of the Faithless is torn down?" Neliel noted, glancing back at the bear king. She had thought of the consequences of all these actions before giving her answer. "It has existed for so long… the order of the Planes could be upset."

"You believe this Wall is a just punishment?" Okku asked. It would have made him think less of the elf if she gave a positive answer; he knew little o the Wall, but what he did was sufficient for him to label it as a cruelty that shouldn't exist, much like her curse.

"Far from it." Neliel said immediately. If it were so easy, she would join the Crusade in a heartbeat. But if it were that easy, someone would have tried and succeeded before. Lore told them all that one god couldn't cancel the action of another and the Wall wasn't an invention of Kelemvor's. "But you cannot expect Kelemvor to simply release all the souls in it. How do you tell who has ignored the gods because of genuine ignorance and who out of lack of faith? And there are those among the Faithful who have only given lip service to gods, I imagine."

"Perhaps the past cannot be changed, but the future can." Okku noted. If gods themselves could change functions, perhaps the Wall, too, could change into something different, even if it was created as a punishment out of needless cruelty.

"Indeed. But without the threat of the Wall, people might cease to worship gods at all." Neliel suggested. And gods weren't perfect, just like their worshippers. They could be vindictive and malicious in case they were provoked or threatened.

"And that would be for the ill, little one?" Okku asked, not seeing where this was going. "I do not put much faith into gods, though I know them to be real."

"If the gods start to perish due to lack of faith, who do you think their malice will be turned on?" Neliel suggested, tossing another rock. It bounced five times this time, spinning before sinking into the darkening waters. The lake seemed deeper than first glance could tell. "I admire Kaelyn's passion for her quest, but… she doesn't see beyond her goal."

"Perhaps that is why she needs you, little one. You see what she doesn't." Okku noted, watching the sun set.

The elf gave a small laugh, but it wasn't actually merry. "I know my limits, Okku." Neliel noted abstractly. "And contrary to what she says, I know what I want. And angering the gods doesn't belong among the items on that list." The last stone was caught by a surfacing tentacle, which inspected it thoroughly. Neliel took it as her cue to stand up and go back to camp.

Okku, however, didn't move quite yet. "I don't think that destiny brought you here." he noted eventually. "Choice brought you here. Between life and death, you chose the former. Whoever brought you here for their own reasons has only a little to do with this."

Neliel gave him a curious but not displeased glance. "That's a very philosophical look on things. I wouldn't have guessed it from you." she said, fully meaning it as a compliment.

The bear god gave a gruff frown, far more customary of him. "When you have lived as long as I have, you will learn to value your own thoughts and opinions." he noted wisely before leading the way back to the campsite.

Along the way, they and rescued Kaji from one of the tentacles that seemed to take an interest in him. The homunculus had unfortunately lost the way and seemed to be playing with the enormous appendage before spotting Neliel and the bear god and happily swooping in to inform them that the others were waiting for them at the fireplace.


	8. Into the labyrinth

After four weeks abroad, I finally got back home so I got the chance to write the next chapter.

X X X

**Chapter VII: Into the labyrinth**

X X X X X

"I see the lack of similarities doesn't stop on the inside."

- Neliel Imladris

X X X X X

As soon as night fell over the shore, a dark portal appeared in the middle of the beach; another pathway to the Shadow Plane, the companions supposed; without a doubt. Neliel didn't necessarily like that – entering the Shadow Plane was always a daunting experience, but having to pass through it again and again was certainly uncomfortable. It was a constant reminder of what she had been through and she had hoped to follow Gann's advice and put her past behind her until she was able to deal with the present.

The Imaskari ruins looked even gloomier and darker in this new setting, only this time, there were no tentacles rising out of the water, ready to grab the nearest unsuspecting creature. This time, there was a multitude of what could only be petitioners waiting outside, grumbling and talking loudly. Outside the main doors, two hagspawn guards stood, snickering to each other. It was a very lively place for the Shadow Plane; immediately, a dao stopped Neliel, asking her to help him with some plan, an ogre merchant descended upon a disgruntled Safiya and Kaji get chased around by a similar-looking mephit-like creature for disturbing a vampire's coffin, which remained untouched.

"This looks more like a circus than a line." Safiya muttered under her breath when they managed to shake off the pesky invaders. Obviously, everyone out here was waiting for being admitted to see the Coven and, if the disgruntled mutterings were to be believed, it seemed that they would be waiting here for quite some time. For what reason, no one knew.

Neliel had a sinking feeling that she could likely guess why, but decided that she needed some optimism. Thus, devoid of other options, she did the least likely thing and walked up to the hagspawn guards. Her companions followed her, partly for curiosity's sake, partly because she might need backup still. Here, no one seemed to be intimidated by Safiya's robes, Gann's heritage or Okku's presence. Even Neliel and Kaelyn, much less common sights, didn't stand out here.

The slightly smarter-looking guard who stood to the left of the door rolled his eyes as the elf walked up to him, not even giving her a chance to speak before he nudged his partner. "Look, it's _another_ petitioner." he drawled, partly bored and partly amused. "Join the crowd. We're placing bets on how long each of you will wait before you either give up and leave… or snap." Cheerful Schadenfreude was obviously the only relief the two of them had from their duty..

"Heh, see them snap." the nuttier hagspawn repeated goofily, trying to mimic snapping with his fingers. "Snap!"

"Dumb and dumber." Upon seeing this, Safiya was forced to admit that the hags might have a point about being a matriarchal society. Salesman-ish speeches aside, Gann was practically royalty compared to these two. "Wonderful." Fortunately, she spoke quietly and Neliel was right in front of her, thus the elf was able to pick up the conversation without having to deal with angered idiots.

"Can I get in on the betting?" Her question surprised her own group as well, save for Gann, perhaps, who quickly realized that a direct approach to the situation with these fools wouldn't serve their purposes.

The smarter hagspawn gave a rogueish grin and barked out a laugh. "Har! No one's ever asked that before." And it seemed that he appreciated her asking that, as he was already appraising the elf for wealth and guessing skills, it seemed. "You're a good sport, you. Okay, Mulv, what do you think. Shall we let the nice petitioner bet?" He was speaking in the plainest terms, obviously, to make his friend understand.

"What are you doing?" Kaelyn whispered almost unintelligibly, the strategy lost on her. It was the righteousness of clerics and paladins within her that made her blind to the usefulness of verbal swordplay; for all her charm, the half-celestial would have the grace of a club in-between the eyes if she tried to employ anything other than strict truth in her speech. Safiya and Gann considered it a blessing that their leader knew the difference between honesty and naiveté.

Mulv, however, shook his head fervently with refusal written all across his unappealing face. "No! No bets! Bets off!"

"Sorry about that." the other guard said mournfully, looking like a disfigured lost puppy as he glanced at Neliel. Perhaps he wouldn't let Mulv do the decision-making from now on. "If it were up to me, I'd gladly take your money, but you heard Mulv."

But Neliel remained visibly at ease; her words had accomplished the desired effect. She was acting differently than most petitioners and she was making the guards feel relaxed. That would certainly help on the long run. "That's all right, ah…?"

"Turlok. Me and Mulv here guard the front doors and keep the petitioners who are waiting to get inside to get in line out."

"Where is the back of the line?"

The guard rolled his eyes at Kaelyn's rather ridiculous question and Mulv giggled rather nattily. "There is no line _outside _of Coveya Kurg'annis, just a crowd of people wanting to get inside to wait in line. Inside, there's only four places in line to see the Slumbering Coven. Mistress likes to keep the inside clear. Says it helps keep the Coven calm."

"If you let me through, I could make it worth your while." Neliel suggested, taking out a modest pouch of gold. The Rashemi were surprisingly rich – at least, those she had been forced to slay were. Or perhaps it was simply the fact that now, she had only four people with her, not three times that much, and so the funds she needed to spend were considerably smaller than before. In any case, while she disliked bribery, if they didn't want to bet…

Turlok eyed the pouch eagerly, but somehow managed to keep himself in check. "Yeah, here's the thing." He looked utterly miserably when he bit his lip. "We'd love to take your gold…"

"Gold, goldy gold!" Mulv added in a sing-song voice just to emphasize that fact, before Turlok shot him a look to silence him.

"Calm down Mulv." Turlok glanced at Mulv, then at Neliel, then at the pouch of gold and then repeated it in reverse order, looking thoroughly dejected. "If hagspawn could cry I would be close to it right now because, much as I'd like to line my pockets, we just can't let anyone else in."

"Any why not?" Safiya asked, losing some patience. The time for subtlety was past; they were offering a more than generous bargain for passing through a single door, in her opinion. Why did hags always have to be so difficult, she wondered. Why couldn't they just do as they were told and preferably shut up while doing so?

For a Red Wizard, that one wasn't very smart, Turlok thought. Actually, only the woman who was offering them gold seemed to have any sense. "Take a look around here. There's a mob of very powerful, very influential beings, all of them waiting to get inside. If I let you in, that could drive them over the edge."

"Snap!" Mulv added happily; if he had a paper bag at hand now, he would have likely filled it with air and smashed it against his palm. Fortunately for the sanity of all present, he didn't and so, all he did was babble on.

"Exactly, Mulv. It's highly entertaining when the petitioners fight each other, but sending you in would probably turn them on us." Turlok said apologetically, glancing at Neliel and then letting his eyes drop to the pouch wistfully. Luckily he had such a strong will that he was able to resist such temptation. "We've only got the numbers to control a crowd about half this size."

That was an opening if Neliel ever saw one. "If I get half of the petitioners to leave, then will you let me through?" she asked at once. She needed a fixed deal, not just a possibility of success. Wasting time here wasn't to her liking.

"You really think you can do that?" Judging by the way Turlok's eyes lit up, he hadn't counted with the possibility of her offering this. However, Mulv sniggered and the other hagspawn also offered a smirk-like grin that plainly said that they didn't think she could do it before snapping herself. "You're welcome to try, and we'll be taking bets on how long it takes you to kill yourself."

Neliel, however, remained unfazed by this and nodded curtly. "Deal." she said as she took a few paces away from the footmen to have a look around. Four groups of petitioners, from the look of it. Their leaders were in plain sight. They could do this. "Alright, everyone, we should split up on this."

"Why?" Kaelyn asked, not really liking the look the strange white monkey-like creatures were giving them. She knew what they were and also what they were capable of – only their reason for being here remained a mystery. However, she didn't think she wanted to find out either way.

"Cover more ground that way." Neliel explained curtly. In another time, she might have stopped and wondered if this wasn't obvious, but decided to move on; she wasn't in the mood for dealing with Kaelyn right now. "Okku, those telthors are all yours." The Bear God didn't need any further encouragement before marching off towards the band of rogue spirits. Neliel then fished around her pack before finding the correct Bag of Holding and taking out the replica of the Sword of Gith she had found in the Vault. "Safiya, take this. Do you know what a githyanki looks like?"

The Red Wizard had seen them only on pages in books, but that was reference enough. "Yes, why?"

"Could you transform yourself into one for our mindflayer friend over there?"

"I see. Of course." Kaji was still nowhere in sight, so Safiya strode off alone around the corner, to hide from the illithid's gaze while she worked her magic. Transmutation, after all, was her specialty.

"Thank you. Kaelyn, do you think you can handle the flesh-eaters?"

Though the half-celestial wasn't exactly fond of this order, her face was determined as she nodded, her hand on her mace. "I will take care of them. Their kind have plagued us long enough." she said, remembering the so-called "wisdom" they had received from the Hill Tribe after leaving Anya to her fate for the moment.

"And I'm going for that genasi prince." the elf said finally, her eyes fixed on the young fire planar that was sulking with his entourage, viewing his surroundings with some disgust and childish dislike. An easy target that wouldn't be too difficult to remove if the right strings were pulled.

"I do hope you haven't forgotten about me, Neliel." Gann noted, just in case she believed that she was already alone and simply speaking to herself. The notion was somewhat upsetting, so it was a relief that the sun elf raised her eyebrows with just the hint of a smile passing through her eyes.

"Is that even possible? I thought you could try your chances with the guards. Just in case they might favor talking to their own kind."

"It would be discourteous of me to abandon you to the task of sweet-talking nobility." Also, a courier of the fire genasi entourage was already eying her with misplaced interest, something that seemed to entirely invisible to Neliel for such blatantly obvious ogling. "Besides, I feel I must justify the sealing of my lips throughout your conversation with the guard. I do not enjoy conversing with other males of my species."

"Speaking to you is much more pleasant." Much more similar to the civilized conversations one might enjoy in a library, at a cultural event or at any pleasant place than in the wild, during a battle or elsewhere where honeyed words had little place. And Neliel was being honest in this; if she wanted academic discussions, she went to Safiya. If she wanted a pleasant conversation, she went to Gann. Okku wasn't much of a talker and speaking with Kaelyn always required an hour of preparation.

And perhaps there were other reasons, deeper reasons for this decision, which mirrored Gann's, which the hagspawn was slowly beginning to admit to himself. "I, too, prefer speaking with you than others of my kind." That never before had there been anyone he had allowed to see so deeply into him and yet it felt natural.

"I see the lack of similarities doesn't stop on the inside." Neliel noted, breaking the moment before they lost sight of their objective. Already they were slowly approaching the fire genasi group, which was isolated even among the petitioners.

"We spawn of hags come in many shapes, sizes and temperaments, much like the men and women or Rashemen. While granted, I _am_ breathtakingly handsome," For the first time, Neliel thought she might laugh a little instead of rolling her eyes at such a speech, though she resisted the impulse. "The footman you saw – he is a more common cut of face and build among us half-breeds. I suspect I inherited the features of my father – and there is a certain awareness I carry that makes me wonder if dreaming shaped me."

But then, Okku's roar broke the silence and the pair had to stop to avoid a few scattered spirits that were frantically trying to get away from the Bear God, who had apparently gotten them to leave in a fashion similar to an elderly man trying to order those "young whippersnappers" off of his lawn.

Altogether, it took about ten minutes, which topped the bet Turlok had made by a margin of a mile. First, the spirits ran away as if the very deepest spawn of Baator was chasing them. Then, the half-celestial returned, wiping her bloodied mace and clearly signifying that the uthraki petitioners have been disposed of. The genasi prince actually _ordered_ his entourage to leave after about thirty seconds of conversation and then the mindflayer flew away in panic upon seeing something with a silver sword which looked very much like a hagspawn with a bad case of pox charge at it.

The hagspawn actually grinned when the heavily armed group reassembled in front of him. "Well, since you did such a nice job of clearing out this place of petitioners, me and Mulv can relax our guard. So we'll let you through without the standard bribe."

"Gold?" Mulv asked eagerly, reaching out his hand, but Turlok shook his head, crackling upon finishing his battle plan.

"No, Mulv, not this one. We'll charge the next one double!"

They left the footmen and the Shadow Plane behind without any real regrets, though the interior of the Imaskari ruins they ended up in once the portal released them wasn't any more pleasing or welcoming. Four spots for petitioners; four rooms, just like the hagspawn had told them. And this time, courtesy and quick words weren't going to get them too far. They managed to get rid of the first group – an ogre merchant and his henchmen – by buying a mute boy off his hands while Kaji (who had fled from the vampire homunculi) stole the money right back from him. At the first sign of danger, though, the boy ran off, which was likely not much better than if he had stayed with them. Nevertheless, it did get him out of the crossfire for the time being. After getting through the uthraki and the vampires, there was only one hagspawn guard with a grin on his face and a weapon in his hand blocking the door.

"Well, you got rid of Ankhriva, so I suppose that makes you first in line. Doesn't matter, though, whether you're first or fifty-first, since the Coven isn't seeing anyone." he noted smugly, shrugging now that he felt relief at being safe from the rest of the much more threatening-looking petitioners. "Until they do, I can't let you past th-"

"Guard!" It was a shrill, horrible voice that called through the door. Like the bheur in the mountains; a hag, obviously. "I'll deal with them. Open the door and let them pass."

The guard immediately jumped into attention as if she had slashed him with a whip; it was a wonder his back didn't break from standing up so straight. "Y-yes Mistress! Right away, Mistress! I don't know what you did, but Mistress wants to see you…" He opened the door with the utmost haste and reverence for what stood behind it.

A hag, her features even more stretched than those of the previous one they had encountered, with none of the humor of the one trapped by the telthor witches in the mine she had selected as her new sanctuary. This one regarded them with authority, but there was fear hidden behind it, barely concealed by her harshness.

"Spirit-eater." She spat the words out as a curse, her eyes meeting Neliel's with just the slightest hesitation. The rest of the group wasn't even acknowledged by the creature, as if she wanted to make sure that all of her contempt was directed at the sun elf alone. "The coven has recoiled from your unnatural presence. You shall not enter here!" Along with the proclamation, the guards behind her moved to block the door which led to the so-called Chamber of Dreamers.

Before Neliel could open her mouth to speak, Gann stepped up, almost in her defense, almost in front of her. "We came all this way, and you deny us entrance? Do you _truly_ speak for the Coven, or for yourself?" None of the others had ever seen him so enraged, his face so stern, his voice so cold. "I dare you to act on such words, Coven servant! Let us pass! We have w-!"

"Petitioner, is this half-breed your tongue?" The hag spoke over him, not even deigning him the courtesy of a glance, as if he was truly something less than her. Her nose was mildly scrunched up, though. It seemed that she had spotted dirt on her gown, refused to acknowledge it but couldn't discreetly brush it off. "Or can you speak for yourself?"

"He speaks with my voice, you would be wise to heed him." Neliel noted evenly, her gaze unflinching from the hag's. Perhaps there was something in her eyes, because the hag's gaze narrowed.

"You echo the words of a half-breed? Revolting." she spat, though she couldn't meet the elf's eyes this time. Instead, she directed her venom at Gann.

Unsurprisingly, he was ready for such low insults, but the fierceness with which he countered them was almost unprecedented. ""Revolting" isn't the first word we would have used to describe you, but it is close enough." he retorted, head held high, as if he possessed the power here, not the hag.

"We come in peace." Neliel interjected, her green eyes still studying the hag. She knew that this was the time to tread carefully, for she was in the domain of the hags. They could fight their way through, yes, but she wanted the hags to help her, not battle her. "I have traveled far to see the Slumbering Coven and will not be denied. You know what I am, yet you don't know who I am."

Mistress – if that was the name she went by – shook her head firmly. "Who you are is irrelevant; you are the Spirit-eater. By coming here you forfeit your life and those of your companions. The Coven must be protected at all costs."

"You will let me through, Coven servant, so that I may ask your masters how to end my curse." Neliel repeated, her voice like a gust of chilly north wind. It was a razor, a blade cutting through the air and the hagspawn guards behind Mistress seemed to be having second thoughts about raising weapons against her. They didn't know anything detailed about Spirit-eaters, but they saw the strange shadow _behind_ the woman's eyes.

"Perhaps. But those that carry your curst are particularly at the mercy of fate. Your conquest over the Bear King was the last vision the Coven showed me before they closed." Mistress explained, cautious yet firm. She knew that the guards behind her would be useless in a fight; if the Spirit-eater and her companions managed to fight their way through the powerful petitioners that had stood in their way, she would not be enough to stop them. "They fear your hunger and rightly so."

"She could have consumed me, but she did not." The low rumble of Okku's voice interjected. The Bear God was eying the hag with distaste, but firmness as well. He seemed ready to use his claws as an argument, if needed. "For the time being, the Spirit-Eater's hunger remains at _her_ mercy."

A jolt of fear passed through Mistress, but she didn't allow it to show. Instead, she averted her eyes back to Neliel, if only for a moment. "If this curse grants you the power to make a Bear King bow to you, then you are too much of a threat. Your fate will be the same as the others who proved dangerous or nuisances to the Coven. You are to be exiled to the Skein." she announced, readying her power for the teleportation. It had to be quick. "I will waste no more words on you."

But Gann would not be denied so easily; stepping out of Neliel's shadow once again, he stood right in front of Mistress, facing the hag with uncustomary steel in his expression. "What of my mother?" he demanded, "I want to know her fate and why I was cast out – and you _will_ answer me, hag." Never before had his voice sounded threatening in any way.

And Mistress grimaced, which was a rare reaction for a woman upon remembering who Gann was, a sneer marring her face further. "Yes, I remember you now. How ironic that you should ask of your mother. Perhaps you will find the answers to your questions when you meet her. More likely she will silence your questions."

"What? What do you mean, when I meet h-"

But there was only a flash of light and nothingness and then once again firm ground beneath their feet, enclosed in a circle of light, before the arcane circle faded somewhat and the darkness of their surroundings was revealed.

"Good riddance…" the wind whispered in the hag's voice, but they could no longer hear or see her. Safiya had raised her staff a moment too late to try and strike Mistress; she had obviously teleported them to the Skein, which, as they had heard from the dao, was the residence of the primal earth elemental and convicts sentenced to solitude by the hags.

The air was damp, moist, as if a lake was nearby. The Skein was barely lit and Neliel could distinctly feel the presence of many spirits around them, though they were all too weak to make any true impact. Most of all, however, the place was dominated by a shrill female voice which rang through the air with an inevitable echo, babbling nonsense and crackling insanely. Within a few minutes, all of the companions had a desire to wring the offender's throat, as she refused to stop spewing craziness in a sing-song voice.

"What is this place?" Safiya asked, glancing at some hand-carved runes on the wall behind them. Possibly made by prisoners, because she couldn't make out the gibberish. How ancient these Imaskari ruins must be, she wondered. And how long have the hags infested them, like a plague? "Are we beneath Coveya Kurg'annis?"

Okku sniffed the air out of habit, his large eyes stern and somehow finally appearing old. He was weary of encounters with spirits without a shred of sanity about them, spirits ready to attack them simply because they entered their domain. Yet there were more of them here. "I smell sprits here… maddened spirits. And creatures of flesh and blood as well." The stench of hags, male and female, dwarves, humans, dark elves… creatures of the night that should have been forgotten. "This is a dungeon as well as an asylum."

Neliel wasn't pessimistic yet, though. There had to be different entrances to this place; after all, they had been teleported here and she doubted that the hags made such a circus for anyone. "The key Fentomy gave me… he said there is a side door here that leaves out of here." she remembered, thinking of the dao and the earth elemental. "We have a chance still." But they had already wasted one chance; and what good was reaching the hags now, knowing that they wouldn't admit her either way?

"We have supplies enough to last a few days and I'm certain we can find something around here." Not even Kaelyn looked excited at facing such a prospect, though, so in a silent agreement, the group decided to make this stay in the darkness of the ruins as short as possible.

Strangely, it was Gann who voiced their mutual concerns. "I'm more concerned about you, Neliel."

"With all the spirits around here, I should be fine." the elf countered, waving her hand in a blasé manner to dismiss the question. But the shadow behind her eyes remained and now, it was clearly visible to all of them. "Don't worry; we'll get out of here. We've seen worse than this."

The spirit shaman raised an eyebrow rather pointedly. "We have?" Somehow, he rather doubted it. But he had seen Neliel's dreams and heard her tale, so perhaps it was good to hear the line between the past and the present start to vanish for her.

"Well, I have." the elf shrugged with just a hint of sheepishness, realizing her mistake. "Stick with me and you might as well." Then they would all laugh about today someday in the future…

If there was a future.

X X X X X

The Skein was a labyrinth, all right, one with a trapped monster in the middle and flooded rooms surrounding it. They met several mostly sane people who claimed to be the followers of a drow called the Sleeper, a dreamwalker who seemed to be trapped in her own subconscious. It was a horrible fate, to be certain, and didn't endear the Coven to any of them the slightest bit. As for the rest of the Skein, it was plagued by air elementals, spirits of rats and maddened exiles that inhabited it, ready to attack anyone who tried to pass through their rooms.

The stench of fresh corpses was thick in the air; none of them would be sorry to leave the desolate place behind them at the earliest opportunity, least of all Neliel, to whom the crazed spirits were attracted for the obvious reasons. They left behind the Sleeper and her followers, whom they couldn't help now and went through the entire place as quickly as possible, locating both the primal earth elemental they were to destroy and several strange devices that Safiya identified as Imaskari in origin, just as the whole complex was. The air elementals were also behaving very strangely near these devices and once they managed to figure out how to activate one of them, Neliel decided that they needed to stop for a moment and decide what they were going to do.

"Okay, two options."

"Those being?"

"Either we find more of those Imaskari devices and manage to repair them – which should drain the water, grant us access to the whole Skein and possibly remove the stench of rotting bodies – or we hack our way through this big guy." Okku glanced at the primal earth elemental, weighing their chances. They could do it, yes, but it would involve a lot of firepower courtesy of the mages.

"If we do that, parts of the Skein are bound to collapse; it wasn't meant for combat." Safiya spoke up, voicing Neliel's concerns precisely. Besides, if the only exit was through the room with the maddened hag, then it was perhaps best to conserve their strength for that confrontation and not waste it right now unless absolutely necessary.

"Exactly. I say we take the quickest route and do that. We don't have time to waste here. It's getting worse, isn't it?" Neliel blinked upon hearing a hardened concern in the hagspawn's voice. With his carefree nature, Gann rarely appeared serious about anything, but now his gaze was grim as it rested upon her. "There's a… an emptiness in your eyes. We need to get out of here and continue our journey."

"We shouldn't split up here. We have no means of communication with each other down here and your… senses… would locate only me, Neliel." Okku added, sensing that the others had gotten somewhat tense over something he had sensed before quite well. The curse was making progress, no matter how well the elf might suppress it. They were beginning to run out of time.

And perhaps that was another thing her sigh meant. "Very well, then."

It took some time to gather all that they needed and perhaps they would have saved a lot of time by splitting into two groups, but they were too afraid of getting lost to allow that. The earth elemental remained in its bindings and instead, they all went through the whole of the Skein, repairing the Imaskari devices until finally, there was a great draining sound and the waters receded. The corpses splattered on the ground below, still bloated and decaying, but at least they weren't floating on the surface of the impenetrable darkness in a strange ballet of their own.

The passage was clear.

"That worked rather well." Kaelyn noted, taking the first steps to the central chamber through which they had to pass. They were all tired, sweaty and filled with a strange haste, but they were making their way through the place. And that was enough.

"I don't think so." Gann noted in a dissatisfied fashion, waving a hand in front of his face to make the air currents move somewhat. To no avail, naturally. "The stench is still here."

"At least we won't have to be here much longer." Safiya destroyed one of the maverick water elementals that rose up and charged at them without the slightest hesitation; these creatures were beginning to be more in the nature of pests than threats.

"I do so want to see the look on that hag's face when we meet again." Gann added, summoning another elemental to battle the next one. Apparently, he had taken the conversation with Mistress rather personally, which was a rarity for him. It likely had something to do with his mother, a subject which all of the others had carefully avoided up till then.

"I suppose we'll have to pass through the chamber with the source of that mad laughter, correct?" Kaelyn took down the last one; they seemed to have made it their mission not to exhaust Neliel's abilities, something in which they were succeeding admirably.

"I am going to enjoy this." Okku rumbled, leading the way up the stairs and towards the source of the crackling not too far away.

If there was any truth to what the Skein-dwellers had told them, it was that Gulk'aush was indeed a mad hag – her appearance, even for one of her kind, was haggard, her clothing ragged, her hair a mess resembling a bird's nest, the glint in her eye suggesting instability at best, insanity at worst. She paced around her chamber with a faint twitch to her step, in circles, flexing her fingers as if she couldn't wait to claw them into something. Her eyes, wild as her appearance, rested on Neliel once the group entered, as if she saw no one else.

"No sleep, sleeping, dream, dreaming! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

Safiya shuddered. She had never been subjected to seeing madness from this up close and certainly hoped that she wouldn't see it anytime soon again, because it was highly disturbing. All that made a person just that, a person, seemed to have been stripped from the sad, mad creature in front of them. "That voice, it's haunting… insane…"

"So this is the source of that wretched squawking!" Okku, though, wasn't in the least intimidated. He saw little difference between witches and wizards and hags as far as their powers were considered, thus was quite certain that his claws would work just the same as they would always. "I'll tear out her throat and silence her for good – just ask."

"There is something about her… beneath the mask she is wearing a face I feel I have seen many times before, but…"

But the hag didn't give Gann the time to finish his thought; instead, she approached Neliel with glee in her eyes, as if she had been waiting for this moment, precisely, of all moments. "Ah, another lucky one – lucky to know sleep – to know dreams." Her broken voice seemed to contain some kind of self-irony which was lost on the others. "My gift to you, eternal slumber… yes and you might dream too, you might!"

Neliel didn't brandish her verbal sword as she usually might have done; her answer was much simpler. "I have passed through nightmares, hag; I will not be stopped by you." she said, raising Sivlem to light up the chamber with its eerie blue light.

The hag lashed out at them, her talons ready to claw their eyes out, while she chanted arcane words in a guttural gurgle, words that took effect the moment Kaelyn raised her weapon against her. The cleric felt a sudden wave of fear grip her heart as she looked at the hag, as if all of the demons of the Abyss had materialized before her, ready to devour her. She couldn't keep up her courage in the face of fiendish magic. It was only through a warrior's instinct that she didn't drop her weapon while fleeing to the corner of the chamber in terror.

By the time Neliel saw this, the hag had also succeeded in throwing her hex at Okku, wildly trying to shake the spirit bear off as he bit into her leg. The enchantment worked, but Gann managed to pull Safiya out of its way before it would get to her as well. Out of the three of them, it seemed only Gann was resistant to the hag's magic, mostly due to being of her own race. Summoning up a fire elemental, he raised his bow and remained at a distance with the Red Wizard to make certain this wasn't repeated.

The hag, however, focused most of her energy on Neliel, who was closest to her and hadn't displayed any arcane magic as of yet. What the elf hadn't shown in magic she was channeling into her combat, though that was always the weaker of the combination when it came to her. Nevertheless, with the aid of the elemental, who set the hag on fire from behind, she was able to deliver what might have been a killing blow. But the hag crackled and suddenly vanished into thin air.

Neliel glanced around quickly, but saw nothing and no one. Quickly, she rushed to Kaelyn, to see if the enchantment had lifted, but it hadn't; the half-celestial's eyes still seemed glazed over and she didn't react when the elf approached her. the fire elemental Gann had summoned up also vanished back to its own plane of existence and the hagspawn was about to decide what else to summon in case the hag reappeared when he saw a white flash of pain and felt something blunt and hard make contact with his skull with a crushing impact.

Next, he was on the ground and the Red Wizard he had been guarding was raising her staff for another strike.

"Ow! Safiya!"

Neliel couldn't get there in time, but she used some of her power to silently conjure up one of Bigby's Hands, which closed in around the Red Wizard before she could manage to gain control over her powers. "No, not Safiya, I think…" she muttered, preparing another spell while Gann got back to his feet and went to her side of the chamber. Aside from the dust on his clothing and in his hair, there was a thin line of blood glittering on his forehead, but he seemed ready for further battle.

He, too, realized what had happened and quickly summoned an earth elemental to back them up. They were down to two now, not counting whatever they could conjure up. "Now would be the perfect time for a plan." Gann suggested, watching the hag in Safiya's body struggle to get out of the magical hand.

Of course, the only way to break possession was to disturb the mind controlling another and in the current moment, the only solution Neliel could think of was pain. Physical or mental, it didn't matter. "Ready as many healing spells as you can!" The hag broke free of the hand, crackling through Safiya's voice and began casting wildly at the elemental that charged up at her. "The moment I get the hag out of her, hit her with the strongest healing you have!"

She didn't wait for a confirmation; the hag was using whatever magic she had to keep the elemental at bay, though fortunately she seemed to have no skill at Conjuration whatsoever. It was always difficult to fight next to a summoned creature, which was very large and cumbersome, but in this case, it was somewhat helpful. While Neliel tried to at least knock the staff from Safiya's hands, Gann decided to better serve the situation by trying to dispel the enchantment on Okku and Kaelyn somehow. They remained fixed by the hex, however, until there was a sound of lightning-like energy behind them all.

Neliel had a barely conscious Safiya on one arm and her sword in the other, struggling to pull the Red Wizard away from the hag, who had rematerialized in the room and was presently trying to claw her way to them through the fading earth elemental. And if it was to be a question of choosing between Kaelyn and Okku, who were simply under a spell and Safiya and Neliel, who were still far too close to the hag's crackling for anyone's liking, the answer was simple. Gann raised his bow and took aim, hitting the hag square in the back just as the earth elemental vanished.

The hag, crackling still, was now a mess of dirt and blood, even as she reached out to tear the arrow from her own back. More dark liquid rushed out of the wound, finally wiping away her sneering grin, if only for a moment. Kaelyn and Okku moved at last just as the hag tossed the arrow torn from her own wound aside. Gann followed the half-celestial to Neliel's side, where the cleric immediately began healing Safiya, but he remained warily watching the hag. There was something oddly familiar about her and, in the aftermath of the battle, he still couldn't put his finger on it.

"Enough! This blood of mine you've spilt has loosened insanity's grip on me for now." True enough, she was no longer crackling, as the Sleeper's followers said she always did. Gulk'aush the mad hag never slept, never rested. "I do not wish to die, though it would bring an end to the punishment I've endured for my crimes, my _crimes_!" she laughed again, the sound chilling with its madness, but she managed to regain control over herself.

"What crimes?" Neliel stood up, leaving Safiya with Kaelyn. She advanced only carefully, remaining out of the hag's reach. Pitiful as she might be, she was still enraged and powerful and insane. Coming closer would have been folly and whatever kindness and compassion she possessed didn't blind her to that fact.

Gulk'aush looked up at the sun elf, her expression strangely serious and partly serene. It was almost as if there were two personalities within her mind – the sensible and the insane one. "I violated the sisterhood, I broke the sacred laws of Kurg'annis. I took a man as my lover and I _loved_ him. Oh, how I loved him." the hag moaned, though whether it was because of the inflicted wounds she hadn't bothered to hear or the truth of the matter, no one could say. "I kept this love hidden, told my sisters I was just toying with him – just toying a little longer. But I let him escape and fooled my sisters with the desiccated corpse of some other man. They remained ignorant of my terrible crime until I birthed the product of our love. Then they found my beloved and made me devour him alive in front of his son. Even as they forced chunks of his flesh down my throat, he smiled at me, at our child. So beautiful like his father, was my son Gannayev."

"You. You are my _mother._" Wonder and anger and hatred and pity combined, Gann spoke, observing the bleeding hag from behind a mask of coldness. And so what had been hinted by Mistress as cruel irony came to pass just as harshly as the hag had predicted.

Gulk'aush glanced at him for what seemed to be the first time, and her face lit up, though it was only sadness that was displayed there. Recognition of a familiar, loved face, only to see it reduced to… "So… my son has returned and he has brought violence against me. Will you murder your mother?" she sneered, as if daring him to do so. "Is this the homecoming you have sought?"

"You abandoned me; cast me to the wilds of Rashemen!" Gann looked much more impressive and frightening when he was the one with accusations, with steel in his voice and eyes, devoid of pity as he glanced at the creature who looked nothing like him yet had given him life, only to kick him away.

""Abandoned" implies I had a choice in the matter, my child." the hag explained, her patience almost extraordinary. She had embraced her choice, truly. "I had but _one_ choice, and that was to love your father."

Gann frowned, folding his arms. Looking at her, a creature so wretched and cruel-looking and believing that she knew anything of that feeling was hard to believe. "What does a hag such as you know of love?" he demanded, unwilling to change his opinion. It was a proven fact that hags devoured their mates and took them only to keep their population alive, nothing more.

It was a bit too cruel, a bit too short-sighted, though, and Neliel, standing up, placed a hand on his shoulder. For the first time ever, he ignored it, her very presence; but feel it he did and he could tell what words she would have said, if she had cared to. Gulk'aush, however, watched this gesture without any sign of doing so as she sneered at her child.

"More than you, I think, child. Have you not drifted from creature to creature, spirit to spirit, finding no dream that has touched you? Or… have you done at last with this one you follow?" The hag half-walked, half-limped towards Neliel, circling the elf rather like a bird of prey might. Neliel remained standing where she was, her posture tense mostly because of what she was hearing. It was somewhat of a relief that Gulk'aush then peered at her son once more. "And perhaps… not yet realized it?" she asked gleefully, staggering back from the wizard with a mad crackle upon meeting her eyes. "You _know_ what I speak of is true, Gannayev, Gann-of-Dreams, spirit of Rashemen. Do not waste what short time we have together with protests and accusations."

"You speak as if your words are truth, but you know nothing – of me, of my life." But she saw through the half-truths he hadn't even showed her; those he was using on himself. She saw what he was afraid to see through her mad eyes and that was frightening enough.

"I _know_ you have dreamed of this city beneath the waves and your travels have circled it all your life until now… until the time has come to destroy it. It was ordained that we speak this one last time, my dear Gann." Gulk'aush smiled, if it could be considered that, as if there was a shred of motherly sentiment within her after all. "It is the one hope that has cradled me in this prison."

"You are a creature of _lies, spawned_ from lies."

"And you, my beautiful child, are far more terrible." the hag said, gazing at him fondly, drinking in every detail of his appearance, as if it was the only precious thing in the world to her. "To be spawned from the love of a hag – by such things are cities and nations laid to ruins. Do you wish to see the proof of my claims?"

"I think we should hear her out." It was Neliel who spoke, quietly, almost inaudibly, which was unnatural for her. for the briefest moment, something in Gann held on to the wild hope that perhaps she was frightened by the same thing which made him feel fear; that his _mother_ had seen through her to what was really there and that she _loved_ him in return.

"All right." He conceded, knowing deep down inside that this was the right thing to do, even if he didn't want to admit it. "I admit I have my doubts, but if you do not, that is enough for me."

Gulk'aush grinned; there was no other way to describe the twisted grimace on her face. "My words you should hear. There are others who deserve your hatred more. The coven who sleep here. They _must_ be awakened. And with violence. Send the Coven to join your father, who drifts in the rivers of the dead." Gleefully she preached, dancing around them like a mad hatter. "Show them, at last, the horror that the love of a mother and her son can bring to their dreams." But the glee stopped, giving way to weariness as a shadow seemed to pass through her eyes. "The voices echo through my mind and the insanity will soon reclaim me."

Approaching Neliel once again, the hag drew a sphere-shaped jewel, glittering eerily in the darkened room. She offered it up to the elf, who hesitantly took it, taking care not to touch the hag's claw-like hand. It seemed that the long nails (or talons, more likely) were drenched in dried blood, though whose, she didn't dare guess. Gulk'aush, though, observed her intently, just like a dog waiting to please its master.

"Take my eye. I will need it no longer. Use it in your travels, use it against the Coven. Now leave me. The escape you seek is ahead. I do not know how much longer I can maintain my sanity. The voices in my mind are a cacophony."

Perhaps if Neliel hadn't been standing there, the decision would have been different. Perhaps if the words Gulk'aush said didn't have a note of truth about them, he wouldn't have even considered them. however, might have beens were irrelevant in the face of the actual situation and so the hagspawn decided to let go of the bitterness that had been his sole companion for so long and chose a different path. He didn't approach the hag and take her hands as another son might have done with another mother, but his words contained more sincerity than that son might have voiced.

"Then hear my voice this last time, mother – where I walk, you shall be with me until the end of days. We shall be together again." he said, the words a pledge, something he had never voiced before in his life.

But the hag no longer seemed to be listening; she didn't seem to see them or hear them any longer. As before, before they had entered, she seemed to be in a world of her own, back with the voices which never stopped, never allowed her to sleep.

"My son, my precious son. Can he – does he – dream… of me? My son?"

She vanished again, running off into the unknown and disappearing into some distant corner of the Skein. Gann watched her, as did Okku, but a moment later, Safiya stirred and Neliel immediately holstered her blade, rushing towards the Red Wizard.

"Safiya, are you all right?"

Her wounds were gone and her eyes half-open, but she still looked more dead than alive. Nevertheless, her power and her life-force were still intact. "I… yes… I think. Neliel, I'm so sorry. One moment I was fighting her and then… I'm sorry for that."

"There's absolutely no need to apologize." Neliel and Kaelyn took her by the legs and the torso and got her to Okku's back for the time being. "You'll need some rest before we face the Coven, if Okku doesn't mind."

"There isn't a problem with that, little one." Okku rumbled, still silently angry at his inability to contribute to the previous battle. Still, at least he could help carry Safiya out of the chamber, a silent Kaelyn watching them to make certain the Red Wizard didn't fall off.

"I think just a few minutes will be all right. You should go speak with…" Her silent glance towards the single figure that had not yet moved the slightest bit.

Neliel also looked at Gann, biting her lip softly. "Yes. Yes, I will. Once we get through that door." For the moment, she turned away from whatever yet awaited them. "Come on."

X X X X X

They left the Skein behind, but the return to Coveya Kurg'annis wasn't in any way triumphant. All of them had used some of their powers on the previous battle and if they were to face a coven of hostile hags, they had to be fully prepared for what awaited them.

That meant rest in one of the adjoining chambers, just before the Chamber of Dreamers, where their key opposition was waiting. Safiya was momentarily resting, though Neliel cautioned her against actually sleeping near the hags who craved the dreams of others.

Meanwhile, Kaelyn healed all of their wounds, no matter how slight, readying them in any way she could for the upcoming fighting. However, none of them talked much, conserving strength.

Only Gann seemed to be keeping to himself more than usual until at last, he slipped back into the corridor with the door to the Skein. Returning there was impossible; there was nothing further they could do to help and nothing further to seek. Nevertheless…

"Gann? Gannayev?"

Neliel approached, concern in her face and curiosity in her voice. Of course she found him very easily, but it was the thought that counted, in a way. It was only beginning to surface just how much she was willing to turn aside for the sake of others; no doubt Gulk'aush's spirit would have been a great form of nutrition for her hunger, but she had persevered in her will to see where others would rather remain blind.

"Thank you." Gann said, the words coming out with less difficulty than he had expected them to. It was, as with all hard things, easier to reach, to achieve in her presence.

As if the dream really was near.

Neliel blinked, thoroughly flabbergasted. "What?"

"You made me listen to her. Just…" Looking at her, the hagspawn could hear the words of his mother taunting him, the words he couldn't yet say. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Whatever else she may be, she is your mother." Neliel said, momentarily relaxing, even though she knew that wasn't really what he wanted to speak about – what _she_ wanted to speak about.

"Was." A wry, self-mocking grin found its way to Gann's lips as he glanced at the elf. "She is gone, Neliel."

"She is still…"

"…alive, yes, but Gulk'aush is gone. None of her mind remains… perhaps she has found peace now, in a way."

The wizard was forced to admit that was the truth; but she didn't really care for Gulk'aush. The only one she cared for was… "And you? Have you found peace?"

"I have made peace, but as for finding it…" He studied the elf carefully, as if memorizing every single part of her appearance and to see into her very soul. Out of all the dreams he had seen, only one had ever reached him; the one he had dreamed in his cell in Mulsantir. The dream of the sword of light and its wielder, who stood before him. "I will want to speak with you about a great many things, but that can wait until after we leave these ruins."

"If it is about what Gulk'aush said…" But she didn't have the words to say it. The hag had been right in more ways that she had perhaps known. "Madness shouldn't always be mistaken for wisdom."

"No, but sometimes madness allows us to see wisdom more clearly." Gann said, finally giving the first trace of a smile ever since they had entered the ruins.


	9. Whirlpool

Sorry for the super delay, folks, but life sucks! Anyway, I worked long and hard on this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

X X X

**Chapter IX: Whirlpool**

X X X X X

"In a dream, time is measured differently, assuming it has any place here."

- Gann

X X X X X

They were back on the main floor, at long last.

Somehow, Neliel discovered that she could feel the presence of the Coven. She wasn't quite certain this was a good thing and she was quite sure that it was something to take note of, but didn't tell her companions yet. It wasn't necessary to know at the moment.

Besides, her thoughts kept straying as well.

Contrary to the previous journey she had undertaken, there was no first errand or quest that sent her into the heart of the matter. Here, she was fighting a battle against time, not an enemy in the shadows, a battle against something within herself.

At the beginning, she hadn't had much hope, even though the thoughts of being able to survive anything after getting away from the King of Shadows kept circling in her mind. She could win. She could survive. There had to be a cure of some sort and she would find it even if she was forced to travel the full length of Faerun in search of it.

But as time passed, she was slowly but surely beginning to sink back into the quiet depression she had plummeted into months ago. Back then, she had a clear goal and a fortress of stone and soldiers behind her. Her sword alone was enough to strike fear into the heart of her enemy, whether he acknowledged it or not. Now… now she had only a few people and less hope that before.

Now… now what Gann had said to her had taken place of part of those darker thoughts. Something like that had never happened before – never had her personal inner dark musings been replaced with anything produced by a different person, much less a thought, a word, an image.

It was disturbing enough that it felt completely natural to her among the chaos and strangeness around her. But it had begun to stand out among these oddities, like a lone voice commanding a crowd. And instead of being frightening, it seemed so comforting that she hadn't even noticed it until it was staring her in the face.

Gulk'aush was right, Neliel realized. More completely right than she might have realized. But then again, who knew the hag's twisted mind? She wasn't even able to make sense of her own. Everything was different than it used to be; but she was different as well, she realized. Perhaps her old comrades wouldn't recognize her so readily this time.

Strangely, she recognized the faces of the hags, like visions from a distant dream, or rather, a nightmare. There were nine of them – an odd thing for a coven full of hags, to be certain – all equally hideous, equally elderly and repulsive. Their dream was still being weaved, creating something like a layer of protection around them, keeping them in their own world.

Not that they needed any kind of protection, one would think, as they had guards aplenty holding vigil before them. The whole of Coveya Kurgan'nis appeared to have been roused by the sudden breakout from its most secure of prisons. Guards from among the assumedly wretched male children of the hags crowded the room, all around a single creature: the one that had banished them without giving them a single chance at explaining their plight.

Mistress shrieked at her servants without fail once she spotted the intruders and the hagspawn all raced to fulfill her orders and attack the bold intruders. It seemed, however, that the presence of the hags and the possibility of a solution strengthened them all, Neliel including. If they had struggled to get to where they were now, then getting through a room of guards appeared positively easy with their goal in sight.

The hag herself was at last cut down by an arrow courtesy of Gann, who seemed to take some slight pleasure in seeing the light fade from the cruel creature's eyes. It was Safiya who noticed immediately that Neliel was ahead of them already, standing in front of the frozen forms of the hags, inspecting the barriers around them. Only a wizard could study with such a look of shrewdness on their face, the Red Wizard realized with just a tiny tinge of pride.

A hagspawn that was not quite dead yet received its final blow from Kaelyn's mace, his skull crushed on the floor. "Are they the Coven?" the half-celestial asked, looking ready to bite her lip in anticipation. She was praying to Ilmater that their journey was nearing its end, for Neliel's sake. There were spirits aplenty in the Skein, but the elf often tried to suppress her urges to gain better control over her hunger. The cleric felt that she was the only one who saw that each time she tried, it worked a little less than before.

"Undoubtedly." A single word of response was a surprise when it was Gann doing the talking. However, if a single glance was enough to condemn a person's soul to the Abyss, then all the hags would have been sent to its lowest layers, to be torn apart by demons by the dozen by the icy spears of the spirit shaman's eyes. His uncaring and blasé dislike for his mother had been magnified by this sudden betrayal of his beliefs. There was only vengeance in his gaze.

But Neliel didn't seem to be moving. It was difficult to tell what she was thinking, but being frozen right now was definitely not what was best for them now. "We must not waste any more time. We have to get them to speak before more hags arrive." Safiya raised her staff and moved towards the frozen forms.

"Wait, Safiya!" It woke Neliel from her trance; she stepped before the Red Wizard, halting the staff with a raised hand. "You cannot wake them! If you do, all we have done here will have been for nothing!" Usually, her voice was peaceful; force had found its way into it now. Perhaps this was what she had sounded like before her battle with the King of Shadows as well.

The Red Wizard was slightly surprised by this change in their leader's manner; it reminded her of her mother, strangely enough. It wasn't quite a pleasant comparison for her and she rather disliked it. "I don't think we can reach them anyway – look." She raised her staff again, gently bringing it against the body of the nearest hag, only to have the touch repelled by a shimmering barrier that appeared around the hag.

Neliel scowled in a highly irritated manner, as if her test subject had just announced its incompatibility with her latest experiment. Experience had shown them all that it wasn't good when she looked that way. The expression had surfaced last time during their encounter with the Wood Man. This time, she only muttered a few quick words in Elvish, though whether they were curses or plans, no one could tell.

"Can we get through those shields with magic?" Kaelyn asked once she made certain that no one in the room was going to attack them yet. She knew enough about shields to consider it a futile effort, but arcane magic still remained somewhat beyond her comprehension.

"Possible, though not probable." Neliel noted after a moment of chewing on her lip. She seemed to have calmed down considerably, but from up close, Safiya still couldn't shake the thought of the resemblance between Neliel and her mother – brief, but present – in their moment of academic anger. It was like seeing a person willing to use any means to justify their ends, no matter what might happen along the way. "And we might kill them that way. Not a good outcome for any of us. We need the information they have gathered in their dream."

"What about these… spirits?" Kaelyn interrupted Safiya's train of thought. The Red Wizard hadn't even noticed the tree placid figures right next to the hags. Almost translucent, pale, unmoving, they looked like memories ready to be swept aside by the cold wind of the present. They were most certainly not human. "Can we use them in some way?"

Gann gave a short, bitter chuckle. "Those aren't spirits, little dove. They are prisons. The Coven has locked their souls away in their own minds." Sharply, he withdrew one of his used arrows from the corpses around them, his handsome face quite grim. Almost as if the arrow had been extracted from his own flesh. "Their corporeal forms are likely long-since gone. All that remains are their essences."

The half-celestial shuddered involuntarily. "That's terrible. They must be freed."

"They will be." Gann confirmed, glancing at their leader musingly. It seemed that she was following his thoughts as well and quite quickly so; her face had reverted back to the usual scholarly decorum. "Perhaps we can reach the Coven through them; through dreams."

"What good will that do us? Only Gann and you can walk freely through dreams and not even then would you be strong enough to stand against these hags." Okku rumbled, studying the hags carefully. He was like a lion watching the hyenas with contempt, but wondering how he might get through to them.

And Safiya, having grown up among hyenas of every shape and size, already had an idea. "The eye… the jewel Gulk'aush gave you." Dreamwalking was still somewhat beyond her scholarly perception, but she understood the principles by now. "Perhaps it can help with this."

"But we're reduced to two, then." There were bound to be more guards still coming. The rest of the petitioners – those they hadn't scared away or killed – wouldn't be pleased with this intervention. And if Neliel was the most powerful among them in terms of overall fighting ability, then Gann was the most powerful summoner among them. Their power would be significantly diminished. "Can you make it? Surely the hags have much more power in the dreamworld than here…"

"None of you would be useful there." Nell noted flatly. Obviously she was in no mood for long debates. "Besides, it might be better if someone stayed behind to watch our bodies while we sleep."

Not even Gann took the chance to make jokes in their current situation. It only took a moment to reach out, touch… and the eye of the insane hag glowed in the dark like an eerie firefly, giving Kaelyn the time to quickly spring into action and catch Neliel's collapsing form before she hit the ground.

X X X X X

Gann materialized next to her with far more grace than she had been forced into the dreamscape with; it was obvious who was more at ease here, though both of them were more tense than usual. The first dreamscape – a theater of lost hopes – was not something that gained too much sympathy from either of them. For Neliel, it was simply a confirmation that her theories were close to the truth. There was indeed some form of connection between the curse and Akachi the Betrayer, if she was to play the part of the latter. Most likely, Neliel realized, they were actually the same person. After all, the Spirit Eater was a fitting punishment for someone who had sought to liberate a soul from the Wall – now, he was free to do so at liberty, tearing souls away from their rightful places whenever he wished.

There was little sympathy in either of them for the souls of those they rescued. All was done with an almost preternatural haste. They were wasting time; even here, Gann saw that his companion felt the pain of the hunger. It was all-consuming and the longer they were fighting it, the more hopeless the battle seemed. She had given him peace; why couldn't he do the same? How ironic, the hagspawn thought, that he, of all creatures, would wish to be noble at this very hour. He had been a fool if it took an insane hag to open his eyes. His mother, all-seeing, all-punished, forever gone, had shown him so many things with her eye and her words. One of them being the simple truth that he had been fighting in vain for some time.

It is such a quiet thing, to fall; but far more terrible, he realized, is to admit it. And falling in love with love was the greatest of charades; he had never entertained the thought of loving Neliel because he wished to, or because she possessed qualities that were admirable or desirable in a person. But he had long since realized that the grayish clouds he had become used to had stopped pouring out bitter rain once she came. Safiya had been right as well; Neliel was no sunflower. It was he who always turned to her when he wished for brightness in his life, be it with a simple glance or a word.

No one would make her leave now; not the disease, the curse that was within her and not whatever duties she might believe she had to her homeland. And if leave she must because she wanted to, then he would go with her and follow until she told him to leave – which he hoped would never be – and make her see that dreams, though easy to chase away and make vanish, never truly disappear. That whatever she had hoped for could be restored again. That she could continue dreaming once she was safe from harm… hopefully, no longer alone.

The second dream was painfully familiar and Neliel looked slightly green when they entered the underground cellars of the Dead God's Vault, Araman and the Red Woman waiting for them. She was slowly beginning to fade, as if her resolve against the curse within was faltering, step by step, even though she held her own and pressed on. When at last the figments of her dreams or imagination – whichever they may be – faded, she almost stumbled over her own feet. Gann caught her hand in time, helping her relocate her equilibrium. The sun elf's slightly ashen face lit up for a moment as she awarded him with a smile, but it was a brief moment, reminding Gann of the gentle expression of a deeply sick, perhaps dying person.

The third dreamscape they entered was by far the most bizarre, more so than the theater and the gate, partly because the first two were already familiar to them, partly because of the strange otherworldly presences they both seemed to feel. It was a barren place and they seemed to be standing in front of a gigantic wall, spanning to infinity with its length, only its height wasn't enough to disguise the hints of buildings behind it. Perhaps it was meant to serve as protection from the city beyond it, but that was doubtful; it didn't seem like a particularly defensible barrier, for one thing. For another, there was just the strangest _power_ it seemed to be exhaling, but that could be just their own sense of misplacement.

"These dreams certainly keep getting more and more interesting." Gann noted, glancing around once he was certain he and Neliel were still in the same dream. The strange plane seemed to span onto infinity and possibly beyond, so he was quite certain that this dreamscape wasn't on the Prime, unlike the previous ones. However, Neliel seemed a bit uneasy, watching the wall before them with an odd fort of anxiety. "Is that the Wall of the Faithless that Kaelyn is always going on about?" he asked, if only to make her speak. Pouring out emotions in such a manner usually helped anyone.

Fortunately, Neliel was no exception this time. "It certainly seems so… we keep on getting continued images from Akachi's past. I'm now almost certain that there is a connection between this and my curse." she said, looking back at him. She had been distinctly more at ease with the other bizarre dreams than here, where there was no one to attack or mislead them.

"If this wall is real and anything like our songbird claims, then the Spirit Eater curse does seem to be similar to it in a way." Gann affirmed, taking a few steps towards her. Something about her current expression was asking for comfort and, for the first time since they began this journey, he believed that it was something he could give her. Because it was only fair; she had given him the same, in multiple doses, over the course of their knowing of one another.

And that he might want more than that was only a recent discovery – pleasing or no – meaning that he still had a certain amount of rational say in the matter. This time, he could return the favor.

However, Neliel seemed to understand that she was in such a situation and brushed off any opportunity to be comforted. "We should keep moving. We can discuss this once we meet the Coven." she said, turning her back to the Wall and the dream city.

"In a dream, time is measured differently, assuming it has any place here." Gann noted gently, seeing that her usually bronzed skin had been drained of color to almost resemble Safiya's. "Are you all right?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"I don't… like this place." Neliel confessed, surprised by how easily she had forgotten just how perceptive the hagspawn was, especially when it came to facial expressions. "I feel odd."

Even through the fabric of her shirt, the elf felt a strange tingling in her skin the moment Gann's hand rested on her shoulder, a soothing weigh that was no more burden than a feather. The gesture, however slight, calmed her more than words would have. She wasn't alone – he was with her, real, despite the contradiction of that statement, and willing to help her. There were no further secrets between them, no more things unsaid.

Except perhaps one…

And Gann, too, felt his fingers tremble, acknowledging for the first time fully that his mother had been right and in her madness saw more truth than he could ever claim to know. His fingers brushed against her neck, then, fully intending to delve into her hair (now loose from its clasps after so many battles and golden and silken, like solidified streaks of sunlight). Bring her closer than they had ever been before and perhaps, finally, prove to himself that it was not simply a delusion of a desperate mind.

"Neliel…"

And _something_ awoke at the sound of that name, escaping oblivion, if only for a few moments, struck by the image behind the two syllables. With surprising interest, the presence sought to locate the bearer of the name, if she was indeed there. Two figures stood, not too far away, and it was _her_, tall, golden and radiant and oh so _typically_ her.

"Neliel… Imladris…?"

The elf jerked away, her eyes widening as she spun around to search for the source of the voice. It was like an echo, as if it wasn't truly there, but it was enough to get her on full alert. She also winced this time, more so than a person hearing a literally ghostly voice in their dream might. And Gann wasn't mistaken in this – it was recognition that caused such a reaction. In a moment or so of rather unnerved searching, green eyes sweeping the Wall without pause, Neliel appeared to have found what she was looking for.

Slowly moving towards the part of the structure where the sound of her name had come from, the elf stopped in front of a particular form or shape, her eyes wide but unreadable, looking frozen.

"No…" she said in a moment, almost as if trying to will the very reality of it out of existence. "No, this is a dream…

"So the illustrious Knight-Captain dreams of my humble self?" It was the same sneering voice, but with less indifference than before. Neliel didn't hear the slight bitterness in it, possibly because she was too emotionally involved with the situation, but Gann did when he came closer. "I'm almost touched."

"In the head, possibly, yes." Neliel couldn't help but say before she recovered. This wasn't the time for pointless jabs or smart remarks. This was… this was… "But this is impossible. You survived; you left before the battle…"

She approached the spot where a man's silhouette was etched out of the moldy fabric of the wall. He might have once been handsome, but now, he was an eerie sentinel of the faraway city, just as nightmarish as the rest of the landscape. Moreover, there was an edge to the apparition's voice; as far as Gann knew – which was quite a lot, if he said so himself – nobody spoke like this to Neliel

"Funny, I remember things differently." the man countered. Neliel was likely too preoccupied being stupefied to hear the bitter – and yes it was disdain – note in his voice. He was insulted because Neliel never even realized he had died. But it was obvious that she had believed otherwise – not that he seemed to care. "Halfway out of the temple, everything shakes, and a hundred tons of rock fall on my head. Last thing I recall seeing were bits of my own skull.

"Then this _is_ the Wall… the Wall of the Faithless." Neliel murmured to herself. The words came strangely from her mouth, colored with some contempt as if another had spoken them.

"What, this Wall?" The figure couldn't raise his head to look around, but he was obviously doing his best to disregard his surroundings, perhaps to put on a brave face before Neliel, perhaps simply because he wouldn't admit his own fears. "I _knew_ where I was going when I died. Oblivion is a finer bedfellow than most... though on a cold night, with a roaring campfire, and no _words_, I might allow for one or two exceptions." Perhaps, if his eyes could still see, his eyes roamed more than just her face, or if they didn't, remembered what that which they couldn't see looked like.

"Who is this one?" At last, Neliel remembered that she didn't stand alone there, feeling the familiar presence of Gann come closer to her. His voice wasn't colder than before, simply curious. "He speaks as if he knows you."

At last, Bishop noticed her companion, the seemingly sightless eye fixing the hagspawn with its haunting stare. The eye likely _could_ see – the gleaming white orb – had no way of thoroughly showing his thoughts, but his voice did, stabbing into Neliel, the only one whose buttons he knew how to push.

"And where's dear Casavir?" Bishop sneered. Neliel didn't really remember if she had ever heard him say the paladin's name before and now she understood why. Before, the three syllables would have been filled with utter venom and resentment. Now, they were only taunting; no doubt he was wondering the name of her new companion, perhaps a little jealous of how easily he had been replaced. "Have you already traded up for this hag-spawned wretch? Or did you leave the paladin under a pile of rock, as well? Well, if I see him in the Wall, I'll give him your best. We'll chat about old times and trade tales of our fickle swamp wench." The last three words were accented, filled with emotion.

His one good eye looked at her intently, as if looking through her, seeing what it always did – the epitome of everything he despised and all that he desired. Because she was _oh so perfect _on the outside, even though it was a wonderfully superficial lie. Because on the inside, she was _just like him. _Even in death, he couldn't quite explain how these two meshed together so awfully well, but such was life, he supposed. One of the reasons why he was glad to be dead.

He had never seen her take a deep breath before speaking, to stop the shiver passing through her. Maybe it was true that one saw much more clearly in death than they did in life. "Gann means a great deal to me, Bishop." she said peacefully, solemnly, and, at that moment, let go. She allowed the infatuation she had briefly held for the ranger to be blown away from her soul, allowed it to surface and disperse, slowly but surely.

The words shook Bishop, though he would never allow her to see it, fueling the bitterness within that still remained. Even more so when he saw none of the torn emotions within the hagspawn that the paladin had possessed, none of the laughable restraint and pathetic morale. This was a man not bound by any laws but his own; rather like himself. But his voice, somber, serious, couldn't entirely express the joy his eyes held when the elf spoke and when he then gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And she means a great deal to me, but in a currency I think this one would find rare. But I imagine genuine feeling would surprise this phantom." His eyes fixed on Bishop just for a moment and all of his wariness of the specter seemed to have evaporated.

"Of course he does - he's male, presumably willing, and _convenient_." Bishop sneered, but Gann took note of the hint of jealousy in his voice. Obviously Neliel had never said anything of the sort to him and presumably anyone else as far as he knew. And when the ranger looked at her, even though the words weren't directed towards her, it was clear he was waiting for some sort of reaction. "Guard your black heart, hagspawn - this wench jumps from man to man like a pox!"

Bishop got his wish; Neliel flinched, as if struck, and took a step back away from the wall. Closer to Gann, closer than she perhaps realized, but the hagspawn wasn't complaining at all. Briefly, he contemplated pulling her even closer to properly identifying the scent of her hair, but that likely wouldn't endear him to Neliel at the moment; not when she was facing a figure from her past, who still had a bone to pick with her.

"Have you assembled a new circus of capering beasts?" _Still_ there was that superior look in her eyes, as if she truly believed she was any better then him. But there was a blur to her, somehow, and she seemed hurt – not physically or by his words, but by something that couldn't fully be identified. Months ago, he would have merely goaded her about it while discovering what it was and forcing her to heal somehow. Now, while he wasn't yet certain if she was a nightmarish hallucination – and she always was, the beautiful hypocrite – or the real woman, words were enough to deal with the situation. "Does the pretty hagspawn sing for his supper, or does he dance as well?"

Gann frowned, watching the conversation with a silent scowl. It was twisted, seeing a doomed soul sneer at Neliel and have the elf allow it, but he understood – to some degree – why she allowed it, felt it. This was the ranger she had told him about, the one who had never deserved her yet almost gained her. But they were both completely wrong in thinking that they were similar; because while they may have started out on the same level, on identical paths, their lives and choices had brought them to completely different places.

Neliel stood proudly still, determined, but she wasn't quite certain what she hoped to achieve. Her heart was gripped by an icy hand; she had never expected her own past to come haunt her in such a direct manner. She believed that if one didn't believe in phantoms, phantoms couldn't hurt one, but she was hurting.

This silence was obviously mistaken for bravado. "So... no regrets? Nary a tear?" Bishop sneered, glad. This was the woman who hadn't cared about the slaughter of Ember – for pragmatic reasons, such as saving that village girl's life quickly, but still, the idea remained. This was the ruthless side of her he had learned to appreciate. "That's good. Maybe you learned something from me, after all. Was it the screaming souls that gave it away, or the putrid, stinking mold? Or was it poor, godless Bishop, trussed up like a week-dead hare in a pile of rot…"

"I can save you." Neliel interrupted, taking a slow, uncertain step towards the Wall. She was repulsed by it; she hated it. But she was willing to do this, because while he deserved many things, this wasn't one of them. This she couldn't bear to have on her conscience. This was her dream – she was in power here. "Tell me how I can help you. Tell me and I will do it at once."

Pity. Had she said this weeks ago, her voice laced with passion of a different kind, he would have most certainly taken her up on the offer at once. But here she was again, proud and superior, offering him pity when what he wanted was… it didn't matter. This wasn't hell. This was oblivion. Hell was reserved for those like her.

"No. I _made_ this bed of mold and rot." She was just as beautiful as he remembered and just as hypocritical. This wasn't about him at all; this was about her. It was _always_ about her and he acknowledged that, but he didn't have to like it. "You don't get to ease your aching conscience by playing hero." But if he were alive… if he were alive and this not just a nightmare, then perhaps he would take her up on the offer. Perhaps, if she was alone and not once more the beacon of hope for the hated and the outcasts… "Ah... to forget and be forgotten - that's paradise. It's getting there that's the hard part, but I don't fight it, like these others."

"You don't mean that." She was close now, almost reaching out to touch the Wall, but her resolve was wavering. Certainty was wavering. Perhaps in that moment, Bishop realized that he had won against the paladin after all; because, at the very least, she seemed to _believe_ that she loved him – now that he was dead, there was no reason to lie and keep herself in check. It brought him some perverse glee to crush her as she had done to him, to return the favor, if only he could then have her nonetheless…

"You never knew me... you thought you could read me, manipulate me, like the paladin or the devil-girl." he snarled instead, relishing the coldness of her face. Once again, she was being a hypocrite, pretending she was better than him when, in the end, she was just as frustrated with him as he used to be with her.

"The difference is, I don't think I need to care any longer." Neliel countered calmly. "You betrayed me. I let you go. We no longer have any further obligation to one another. You are content… here, or so you insist. And I am quite happy with my current _traveling circus."_ she said, a bit cruelly perhaps, but justly as well.

"And I dance and sing quite well, I would add." Gann added pleasantly. The elf needed all the support she could get right now. "Forget about the gods, and they forget about you."

Bishop ignored him, eyes fixed on Neliel. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking, but from his words, it was clear he didn't view it as she did. It was liberation, not betrayal for him. "Devotion was never my strongest asset, but I don't need to remind you of that."

The elf said nothing; she knew that too well.

And the Wall shook suddenly, before a cry erupted, echoing through time and space. The earthquake vanished as suddenly as it came, but the fear didn't and both Gann and Neliel stumbled for a few steps. But the elf stood silently afterwards, like a station, watching in what could be called morbid fascination. She was beginning to understand all of it – the purpose of the Wall, why she stood before it and her connection to it. Sickening cracks of bones erupted around them and more souls were drawn into the greenish mold.

"Can you hear it? In the screams... underneath the screams? The reason you're here... they all know." It didn't seem like Bishop's voice any longer, not to Neliel, who had a very vivid image of him in her mind. This was both a dream and a reality of sorts, she quickly reminded herself – while it was possible that it was truly him, she couldn't reach him here. Couldn't save him. She had to remember that this wasn't entirely real even as she opened her mouth to speak – but it was _still_ Bishop, _somehow_, and he refused to let her speak. "No, _listen_... to the shrieks, and the moans. It's not in the sounds themselves, it's in the _pattern_ lurking in the echoes, hidden behind their words. They're infected with hope... waiting for the Crusade to return."

It wasn't just him who was speaking – perhaps it was the Wall itself choosing a vessel through which to send out a message to her by taking the form of someone she had known and cared about.

"I ended here. This Wall... it _hungers_... it drains everything away." he rasped. It sounded less and less like him with each word, both with the manner of speech and the words. The screams of the souls quieted down, as if the entire Wall recognized Neliel at long last… and they were afraid, feverish, yet at the same time… eager. And Bishop seemed to look _through _her for a moment, finally seeing the resemblance between the woman he wished to break and shape in his own image and the delusion of an obsessed mind. "You... I saw you. Here. I saw you, in the Wall."

Because she was _his_ finally, in this hell and nothingness, where nothing, not even her will, not the pathetic sympathy and pity she held for an even more pathetic paladin, not even the entire ridiculous war against the King of Shadows could get between them. In the Wall, they were all _one_ and she couldn't do a thing about it and eventually her screams held a different tone… or did she scream at all? Perhaps that Neliel, the one who belonged only to him in every way, was also nothing but a figment of imagination to taunt him, like this one.

"Bishop… I live." Neliel said quietly. Never before had two joyous words contained that much sorrow. Seeing the man she had fought with for so long dead made her wonder just how many others have died because of – or for - her during that battle. "For now…"

Looking at her again, whatever was left of his heart – if he had one, though he knew he could bleed – he realized that this image come to haunt him was right. Neliel was beyond his reach now. Neliel… Neliel was gone. "No... It was someone else. You're a mask. Nothing but a mask." Because Neliel was in the Wall. Neliel was his and no hallucination would prove it otherwise. Especially not a mask.

The Wall shuddered tremendously and there was a horrible, sickening sound as Bishop continued to sink into the wall, mold starting to cover his face. It was an instinct, an impulse; and Neliel lunged forward, her hand scraping the mold, but unable to do anything. And it felt so real, the contact, that it was almost strange that she wasn't.

"He's seen you..." Bishop rasped, compelled, somehow, to warn her of treachery beforehand this time, even if she never deserved it. The god of the dead... they're coming..."

"Again, the God of the Dead." Gann muttered, skeptical of the whole thing. Even now, here, before the Wall, he was wary of these visions. Neliel obviously hadn't considered that they might have extracted these memories from her own subconscious and molded them to torture her. "There is some game being played here, with ancient rules."

"Look out!" Neliel cried out, pulling him out of the way of the first fireball. Pit fiends had appeared out of nowhere – Neliel had forgotten how hard it was to combat foes such as these. She had last encountered them at Shandra's farm, when Ammon Jerro had almost paid back his debt to one of their leaders. Strangely, she no longer minded thinking about Shandra. And while she had no great affection for Ammon, she respected him very much and was confident that he, at least, had survived.

Gann summoned an elemental to distract one of the pit fiends while Neliel raised her sword and proceeded to pound all her frustrations and woes into combat. Rarely had Gann ever seen her fight with such ferocity… but it was good for her, he supposed, to release her inner demons on corporeal ones – though he assumed that the pit fiends would have been insulted to be called demons. Rather, this was like the Blood War itself; devils against demons. Neliel had always been an admirable fighter, but she seemed unstoppable now, even as she fought a demon twice or three times her size.

It was very easy to simply lapse back into watching her, but Gann couldn't allow himself to do that. Instead, eh focused on the other pit fiend, almost finishing him before Neliel got to him. Fighting over who was killing what seemed rather unnecessary and wrong at this point, though it was slightly irritating that she rushed back to the Wall once this was done. That man didn't deserve her concern or her hurt. And she didn't deserve to suffer in any way.

But there didn't seem to be anything left of Bishop, except one of his hands, clutching a half-buried object. Neliel pried it out skillfully, revealing a third mask fragment. She studied it curiously for a second before pocketing it. Then, looking up once more, she made a motion as if to touch the buried hand once again, but halted mid-motion, thinking better of it. She looked back at Gann silently, giving a rueful, faint smile. The hagspawn offered her a hand, which she took without looking back, gripping tightly for a moment in a silent display of gratitude. For once, she didn't have any words for this.

For once, words weren't necessary.

X X X X X

It was unclear if they were awake or dreaming, but a change had come over the Chamber of Dreamers. The Hags appeared more real that they did ever before, solid, twice as hideous and very tangible. This time, though, neither Gann nor Neliel hesitated. They let go of each other's hands – though perhaps somewhat more reluctantly than usual – and approached the sea of whispers in front of them. Most of those whispers were unintelligible, like a giant hive mind debating with itself, but none of them sounded even remotely welcoming.

_Speak._

Was it a voice, a thought? Either way, it was a command, a harsh order at that, which allowed no room for hesitation. It was next to impossible to tell which hag had given sound to the words, especially when all of them shared the same idea, without a doubt.

These creatures were responsible for all of their torment. There was a time for subtlety and this wasn't it. And since Neliel seemed to be frozen in place, Gann took the incentive and stepped forward, looking from one shriveled face to another. "You are the Slumbering Coven, the ones who have slept beneath Rashemen."

The whispers were slowly beginning to melt into one another, strangely not stronger, simply more unified. The voice that had commanded them before spoke again, like an intruder in their very minds, firmer than ever.

_Yes… _it drawled, not mockingly, but not entirely seriously either.

"The slayers of my father, the warden of my mother, and the ones who punished her never to sleep, never to dream." He was daring them to prove it, daring them to say it all to his face.

_Yes…_

"Why? She did not attack you, she did n-"

_She broke our _law _spawn_. Emotion colored the voice just for a moment before the eyes of the hags – though closed – obviously returned to Neliel, whose strange silence they didn't fully comprehend right now. _The one you travel with - she is the product of such broken laws, as are you. Transgressions must be punished, or they are repeated_.

Not only did they have no humility, they also knew no limit. Speaking of Neliel in such a way, saying that her curse was not punishment enough was something his pride wouldn't allow them to continue. "I agree - and that is why we are here to punish you."

_No, not unless you want this place to unravel around you, to see all dreams, all the chambers of__ this city flooded and gone._ There was no doubt in the hags´ voice, no question. And they _knew_ Neliel, or so they believed; she, at least, wouldn't allow such a transgression, such a great loss. _To do so would kill you as well, and much farther do we think you have to travel_. Then, the hags seemed to brush him off as something lesser and turned to the heart of their concern – Neliel herself. _You have questions, spirit-eater. Ask them_.

But the elf stood where she was, silent, her eyes cool, and Gann realized suddenly that she was studying the hags for weaknesses. She felt their souls, the strength of their spirits and the suffering they had caused and she was almost certain that they needed to be ended, no matter what collected knowledge must be lost in the process.

Perhaps it was stepping beyond his station at this moment, but Gann seized the moment, both to give her more time and get his answers. "My father - what happened to him?"

_Dead and gone, by our law__. As your mother gave in to her appetites, so was she forced to devour her own mate... in the manner of all hags, piece by piece, leaving just enough alive to scream_

Briefly, Neliel's eyes moved to Gann, taking in account his own suffering. It only added to her resolution, but the time for revenge, no matter how just, had not yet come. "By your law, you say." His voice was so bitter and beat for a moment, she almost broke this very promise. Yet when he looked at the hags again, Gann appeared far from broken. "Then all I wish is that the same justice be brought upon you - and that you feel its selfsame mercy."

The hags weren't intimidated in the least. They refused to even look at Gann any longer, believing him deep beneath their notice. Their attention was fixed on the Spirit Eater, the abomination that stood before them. The thing that should not be, which sought to end dreams. Why so many would want to save this one from suffering, they had no idea. Aside from the exotic choice in species, it was a rather plain individual this time… and the hags had seen many Spirit Eaters over the years. Yet there was a glimmer of calculating intelligence in this one's eyes which escaped them. They didn't come to the conclusion Gann had reached.

"What were those dreams you showed me?" Neliel asked suddenly, without a philosophical pretext. She wanted to avoid telling the hags too much of her own musings. Telling the tale of Akachi seemed like sharing a personal secret, something she refused to do after their not very warm welcome here.

_We showed you nothing. You showed us, and we drank deep... such was the price of your passage, and of the words we speak to you now__. _The hags echoed in her mind. And they spoke the truth; all the visions had come from within her. Bishop was one proof of that. The Gate was another, Araman the third and final. Now, Neliel was certain. Now, only several questions remained.

"Tell me about how I was brought here. Who ordered this?" she demanded, her manner shifting to that worthy of the Captain of Crossroad Keep. Gann had never seen her interrogate anyone with such a voice of steel before, especially after such an emotional moment in her dreams. It was inspiring and a bit frightening as well. "I know about the gargoyle creatures that carried me through the Shadow Plane and the women who wanted so to see me. Tell me what they wanted from me."

_Nothing from__ you._ The hags corrected. So they knew who she spoke of, without her even having to say Lienna's name._ They sought to end your affliction... to spare you from your suffering._

Spare her? After dragging her halfway across Faerun? After possibly being the cause of her affliction in the first place? Neliel held very little sympathy for Lienna and her Red Wizard associate at the current moment. She still remembered the operating table and the sickening memories she had of it. Forgiveness without an apology or explanation was impossible.

"To end the curse, you mean." she added, hoping to gain an answer without posing a question.

_Yes. You are a tempest of dreams, a whirling storm, devouring dreams and dreamers alike. They swirl around you like leaves - tearing, shifting, blending one into another. It is _maddening.

The hags seemed to hiss like a den of snakes, but their focus into one voice only never wavered.

"Hags of the Coven, Nine instead of three… tell me what you saw." Neliel didn't implore; she requested. Her part of the bargain was that she would leave once they answered her questions, obviously. "Everything that you know about them." Assuming the Red Wizard was still alive, there was yet a chance for them all.

_We are the Coven, the Nine, who sleep and do not wake. _The hags continued, perhaps gloating, relishing in the attention, perhaps considering how best to answer. _We are the Endless Dream, ever-growing, ever-living. All that we have seen, all that our dreams have touched, is held here, within our hoard. _There was a momentarily pause, as if the hags were having a silent argument that broke into words. But then, they were one again. _We are creatures of dreams, not of words. Telling is _cumbersome. _We will _show_ you what you wish to know._

And, quite suddenly, two women materialized in the chamber; a red one and a white one. Both of them resembled Safiya without fault; and they also resembled the Red Woman from the dream, the one that gave Neliel one of the mask fragments. If the white one was Lienna, then the red one had to be Nefris, Safiya's mother, for such an uncanny resemblance could not possibly be a coincidence. They came, Lienna with awkward persuasion and naïveté, Nefris with brash words and demands, asking, essentially, what she had come to ask herself: how to end the curse. And there was only one answer: a dead god had set the curse. Only a dead god can remove it. A dead god of the dead. Myrkul.

"Then this curse... is the result of one of your Gods?" Gann asked, shaking his head at the lunacy of it all. How could a dead god curse anyone? Deities had power only if one believed in them and he believed in none. "How many Gods of the Dead do your people have?"

_"Your" people? _The hags seemed to sneer._ The Gods of the Dead watch _you, _Gann-of-Dreams. All their laws, all their punishments, will fall on you, as well. And if you do not believe in them, then one of their harshest laws shall be inflicted upon you - to lie within the Wall of the Faithless until you dissolve as a fading dream. So keep your defiance, if you must, but it will not last when death comes for you, dream-thing. You came to us with the same question, spirit-eater. _They told Neliel. _Leave with the same answer. _

"I have not yet received my answer." the elf countered. "Tell me of these women." Though she knew who they were already, she needed to hear it.

_We knew each of them by the name she called herself... but we sensed a different name in the distant past. A different __mask with a different meaning. _The hags echoed once the image vanished. _The white twin was Lienna. The red twin was Nefris._

"Was that… Safiya's mother?" Things were beginning to make sense to Gann. He, too, knew that Nefris was practically identical to the woman they both had seen only hours ago in another dream, arguing with the supposed Araman. But the voice had been different and the personality… the Red Woman had been almost playful yet compassionate and somber as well, whereas this Nefris seemed brash and impatient, quite the opposite.

"Lienna was her sister then?" Neliel muttered to herself. She was beginning to see the connections, but the resemblance… the resemblance was too perfect. There was something going on here that she didn't yet know.

_Yes. The white twin, and the red. They were sisters…of a sort. _The answer was evasive, yet Neliel somehow felt it was truthful. What came next was the interesting bit. _And they were more than two. _

"We should warn Safiya." Gann noted quietly. "If this Araman had something against Lienna and her mother, he's bound to target her next." He didn't yet see what kind of connection there might be between Safiya and the curse, but he was quite certain that the Red Wizard had never deceived them.

"Her mother has obviously been keeping things from her." Neliel bit her lip slightly. She was recalling Safiya's words about the voices she often heard in her mind, the ones that never sought to harm her, but warn her. Such strong connections were rarely formed naturally, unless one side was either exceptionally strong or supernatural. "Nefris is likely the one who is responsible for my being here. Then she came here to see what can be done, playing for time. I doubt Safiya was told anything."

But the hags themselves spoke upon hearing Safiya's name, their tones laced with disgust. _The pretty one... her dreams are scattered, _nauseating_ to look upon. She knows not what she is. But yes. The one she calls "Mother" beseeched our advice and offered her dreams for trade._

Further double-speak. Gann felt tempted to ask what Safiya was, according to the hags, as she seemed quite obviously human to him, but refused to do so. He doubted the hags would answer in any case and Neliel likely wouldn't ask because she didn't want to hurt Safiya more than necessary. And the Red Wizard would most certainly be hurt by these revelations. Regardless, all this was a moot point now. First, they had to find Nefris. Then, they could speculate.

"You have found this out from her mind?" Gann was thoroughly disgusted. This wasn't natural or good, to practically rape a mind into giving information. It was utterly against all he stood for, the lack of free will. More and more, he wished to make the hags pay.

_Yes. Mortals are stupid, forgetful things. We walk in their dreams, and we __t_ake_ what they will only _lose_. By weaving together the strands of our dreams. The longer we sleep, the stronger our web. And we _take_ dreams from other minds, adding them to our own._

"That is how you take all your knowledge. From the minds of the willing… and the unwilling, if need be." Neliel noted, studying the hags. "The dreams that came from my mind… you coaxed them out."

_From its deepest places, yes... where dreams mingle with hidden and forgotten things__. _The hags affirmed, as if pleased with this realization of hers. _We saw you reach out to devour the bear god... and sensed in your hunger the death of all dreams. When such as you walks the land, all that we try to preserve is _lost.

"Give me my answers, then, and I shall leave you be. Tell me where my path continues, where I can find the knowledge I seek – how to seek out Myrkul himself."

The hags were quiet just for a moment, displeased with their own inability to find a response. _That is a question we cannot answer. The red twin has returned to Thay - to her Academy - a horror of endless voids and fractured souls. We are blind to all that passes there. The white twin - Lienna - kept portals in her secret room, in the _shadow_ of her theater. One of them is open only to those who _know _where it leads. But we care _not_ what you do, spirit-eater... we have spoken _enough_. You have troubled our dream too long. _They were so confident in their superiority, dismissing the two of them as mere pests.

But Neliel wasn't ready to give up now that they had come so far. "I have only one other question, Hags of the Coven. Answer me and I shall never seek knowledge from you again.

_Speak, then, spirit-eater, but d__o not expect us to receive you _ever_ again. _The hags hissed, like a large hornet's nest filled with angry inhabitants.

"My companions… from before." She couldn't voice the name of their crusade or the foe they had faced yet, but she stood her ground proudly. "The sword I wielded against the King of Shadows and the shard that was lodged into my chest. Where are they?"

Gann remembered the take if the great sword, but Neliel had never quite told him how a shard had been sewn into her very flesh. Only that it was _within_ her, somehow… obviously, it wasn't something she wished to discuss in great detail.

_We see them, in your mind's eye. But their dreams, if they__ live, are far beyond our grasp. _Whether the hags were taunting or truthful, it didn't matter, as the answer remained the same. For a second, Neliel lowered her gaze. It was as she had expected. _The wilds of the witch-realm, the merchant kingdoms to the west, and Thay to the south... in these places, our dreams wander free. And our eyes rove even farther... but not that far. Not yet. Still... we sense... one of them. _The elf looked up sharply, like a bloodhound sensing its prey. _He is close. But he is shattered, ruined... _severed. _His dreams come only in flashes, and they are strangely... hidden from our sight._

"Bishop?" she asked without too much hope; to Gann it felt like a mild hit in the face. She had let go of her infatuation, but not of the hope of seeing the man alive. He didn't deserve any sentiment form her.

_No… another one. _Somehow, he was relieved to see the hags crush this hope, but what made him slightly happy was that Neliel no longer flinched or looked disappointed. Perhaps she had made peace with the man during this final encounter. _The one you call Bishop is _dead_, rotting in the Wall. The words he spoke to him were his last. Or do you not believe your dreams?_

"I believe in the waking world."

_He believed in them to keep away from madness when you appeared before him again. __His hatred for you wasn't deeper than his obsession with you. You were his punishment from the gods he never believed in; all that he would never be._

"Was I?"

_No… but living such nightmares allowed him to deny dreams quite easily._

"Why are you telling me this?" Neliel asked somewhat worried now what Gann might believe after this. She was resolved to come to terms with things just as she had learned to accept the correctness of her prediction that Bishop was unlikely to stay on their side forever.

_Because it no longer matters._The hags noted easily._ As for your second question…sword and shard are tied to you... and to the others who have also borne the blade. The sword of Gith is not separated so easily from its wielder's hand…_

"Lienna must have taken the sword from you." Gann muttered, watching the hags intently. Possibly this famed blade could help them in their struggle, though how, he couldn't yet imagine.

_Shard and sword have been rejoined... reunited with _all _their pieces. The blade was taken from you for this purpose, and it awaits you, reforged... in a hidden sanctum, now besieged. _The Academy. It was in Thay, both of them realized immediately. But a journey there would take weeks – they had to return to the Veil and go through the portals, if they could.

"Other wielders… other Spirit Eaters?" Neliel didn't care that she was exceeding the question limit. Once the stream of knowledge was open, there was no stopping it.

_Other masks, yes. Many masks. We walked in their dreams, just as we have walked in yours__. _the hags agreed. _Their faces were as varied as the mortals who infest the witch-realm... some prettier than yours, oh yes. _Gann was ready to disagree, as he had seen some of the other Spirit Eaters in one of their previous dreams, but thought better of it. _And some fouler. All ended the same. They ended in hunger… starving, ravenous. Thoughts, minds, dreams, all drained away and forever lost. You are _utterly _unlike us, spirit-eater. We hoard, collect, preserve. To us, dreams are things to be treasured, torn from those who do not know their worth. But you devour and destroy, leaving _nothing _in your wake._

To disagree with them now would be hypocrisy. "True, Hags of the Coven. I will leave nothing in my wake here either." She had to do it. She owed it to Gann, to all the people who had suffered here, to herself. These creatures, these beings of malice, couldn't be allowed to continue. Their knowledge, no matter how immense, was nothing in comparison to the horrors they had caused. And they had only knowledge, not wisdom.

"So be it." Gann took her side once again, his great power flaring up in a moment of eagerness. "My spirits are ready to fight with us - to their second deaths, if need be."

_You have _not _the power, nor the will! _The hags screeched, no longer calm or collected. _Stupid, arrogant thing... how many hundreds have tried to usurp our place, but we _took _their power, and _absorbed _their dreams._

But those words were empty threats, easily overpowered. Gann wasn't impressed in the least. "She does not stand alone, but with me." Once again, he took Neliel's hand, noticing the slight coldness of it. But it was still a familiar touch now and the moment her slim fingers closed around his, he had more confidence in their abilities than ever before. "I am no novice to the unraveling of the dreams and ambitions of others - together, you will not find us easy prey."

Together, they closed their eyes and calmed their thoughts; Gann began muttering unintelligible words, perhaps without meaning, perhaps crucial to his spirits, but it was irrelevant. Neliel focused on Gulk'aush's Eye, reaching out and allowing whatever power she possessed to meld with the hagspawn's. this combined strength was more than enough to enter the dream of the Coven. The hags snarled and hissed, but their fear was almost tangible. Knowing that Neliel could command the presence within her and make it destroy them. They were helpless in their own dreamscape, the giant tapestry the greedy spiders had weaved over the years. Gann quickly saw the weakest threads of the web, the most ancient connections binding them.

So much knowledge and history… for a moment, Neliel felt regret, but then she was reminded of the presence of Gann and saw all her hesitation vanish as together, they tore the threads of the dream asunder and watched as the tapestry was torn, split apart. And the hags screeched, shrieked, agony coloring their voices, losing grip on their precious dream until there was only a million fragments and threads, which could never be repaired. The ground shook and, suddenly, Gann and Neliel were hurled back into the real world, jumping to their feet quickly when they heard the shrieks. The hags had awoken and Kaelyn, Okku and Safiya were doing their best to fend them off, each taking on three of the sisters with some difficulty.

And so Neliel, acting fast, released the Hunger upon them, to assuage the presence and to show the Coven exactly how arrogant they had been in their dreaming.


	10. Certainty

I can't apologize enough for the lack of updates, but I truly was super-busy these last few weeks. And it seems that the hectic routine will continue! But never fear- the update is here!

On that note: this chapter is actually shorter than the usual ones, since I liked the length and the general conversation and felt that adding another scene would ruin the impact of this one. The next one will likely be of normal length.

X X X

**Certainty**

X X X X X

"Enjoy the peace while you can – what awaits us might be even worse that what we have behind us."

X X X X X

Neliel woke with a soft intake of breath, hours later, in an unfamiliar place.

The events after leaving the dreamworld were slightly hazy in her mind. She remembered the conversation with the hags, how she and Gann – _Gann – _had disrupted their dream and then there were colors and light… and they were awake again, fighting… fighting to the death…

She recalled the twisted features of the hag that was closest to her, the one that immediately tried to tackle her and pluck out the elf's eyes with her talon-armed fingers. It was only reflex that made her jump away from the first hit. That, and the fact that Okku, in no way dazed or tired by waiting for them to emerge from the sleeping world, was close enough to delve a massive claw into the hag's torso.

Of course, _she_ had to be the _only_ one who felt drained and a bit dazed by the rather excessive use of her powers – so to speak – because, apparently, Gann had very little trouble with shoving her into the trajectory of another hag's attack just to get a few more seconds to raise his bow and arrows. Apparently, parts of his boasts about immense skill and years of practice were certainly true. If she hadn't been so enraged by then and so engaged in her frantic combat with an unending onslaught of curses and clawed hands, she would have likely been impressed.

That still didn't explain what she was doing here, under a tree, near… was that water she heard?

In a rather abrupt move, she tried to sit up, but that didn't appear to be her fate – the reaction of her body was not obedience, but pain. It reminded her not only why she was lying down and had no memory of getting there, but also of the reason for being unconscious. Apparently, one of the hags had struck home.

The clothing she was wearing was beyond repair now; there was a large gash across her torso, fabric torn in a truly wild fashion, as if an animal had pounced on her. The lower half of her robe had been torn off to use as a makeshift bandage for the gash, leaving her greaves and boots exposed. Neliel made a habit of wearing light armor whenever possible, but this time, there was no helping it.

A figure sitting next to her, apparently keeping an eye on her, moved to offer her help in lying down again, should she need it. It turned out to be Gann; at first, Neliel wasn't entirely certain, because he wore a hard, bitter expression instead of his customary casual indifference. It didn't slip away entirely even when he noticed her awakening.

"Where–?"

"We returned to the shore." Gann answered the obvious question without even allowing her to finish. You fainted after the battle." There was no teasing in those words, good-natured or otherwise. Apparently, having her lose consciousness in the middle of a battle wasn't something to be made light of.

"Oh. I'm assuming, since we're alive, that you guys handled things without me." The elf paused for a moment, hoping that the contradictory statement wouldn't come. It didn't, but neither did an answer to her question, so she rephrased it. "Everyone is still alive, right?"

For the first time, the hagspawn's expression of bitter thoughtfulness flickered in favor of a sardonic smile, if only for a second. "Technically, Okku has been dead for centuries, so I'm not certain which answer applies… yes, everyone is fine." Gann amended when the elf refused to comment or laugh and thereby indicate her state of heart. She simply stared, silently, meaning she expected seriousness. "Safiya is still a little shaken, but conscious."

They really hadn't even stopped to make certain she was completely all right after leaving the Skein. They healed her the best they could and then, Kaelyn and Okku had kept vigil. However, being beaten by her own companions to scare off the hag possessing her body during battle must have been a rather uncomfortable experience, even for a Red Wizard. This news was reassuring, though.

"I am glad, then."

"It was you who had us worried. You have precious little tolerance for blood loss, it seems." Neliel never fainted during of after battles, but then again, Neliel getting wounded was also an uncommon occurrence nowadays. He simply hoped that such things wouldn't happen again anytime soon – the mental exhaustion or the stress… or the fainting.

"I know. Comes with being a wizard by profession, I guess." Neliel shrugged. Dizziness after blood loss was not uncommon, but she was always a bit squeamish about seeing someone's blood – her own including. She had gotten over her tendencies to look away and need to lie down, but she still felt a bit woozy whenever injured. "Not even hacking away at countless foes for months can override a lifetime lacking bloody knuckles… for the most part."

The last time – the only time – this had happened to her was directly after the battle with the King of Shadows. She had sustained various wounds then and all didn't get the chance to be healed, at all or completely.

"Thankfully, there were spirits aplenty in the Skein." That was one positive thing about the whole trip. After emerging from the Skein, the elf no longer looked very much like a strangely lively wraith. "Your appearance is returning to how it was before."

The elf blinked, confused. "Before?"

"Back when, once upon a time, when I was but a poor, handsome innate of the Mulsantir prison waiting for a fair maiden…"

"I think she gets the picture." Safiya interrupted, having quietly walked towards them. There was the slightest limp to her step, a testament of a wound that couldn't be healed entirely or hadn't yet been healed. That would mean not much time had passed since the battle. She didn't seem to be too surprised to seethe two of them together – after all, with her injured, Kaelyn being the healer and Okku a possible temptation to the Hunger unchecked, it made the most sense for Gann to watch over the unconscious elf.

"I'm sorry about…" What could she say? Allowing you to be possessed? Having to beat you to an inch of your death to drive the possessor away?

The Red Wizard shook her head. "Don't be. It was a mistake on my part; I underestimated the magic she wielded. You had your own concerns to deal with."

That was all she wanted to say about it, apparently, and Neliel understood. "Are Kaelyn and Okku all right?"

"They will likely want to speak with you on the way back to Mulsantir – Kaelyn in particular, I suppose." Safiya looked less than pleased about this, but she knew that the half-celestial was the one who could contribute to this topic. She knew little of the various gods and goddesses, but the cleric was a cleric for a reason, even if she served a different god. "Deities are her field of knowledge, after all. We are leaving for the Veil, aren't we?"

"Yes, we can go as soon as you're ready." Their final destination went unmentioned – after all, all of them knew that their path led to Thay now, to Nefris… if she was still alive; again something that none of them mentioned. She had a lot of explaining to do, the mistress of the Academy, to them all.

Powered by this goal, Neliel tried to rise again, but winced as she tried to do so. Credit had to be given to the fact that she refrained from yelping, though it could have been simply because she anticipated the pain this time. Obviously, while Kaelyn had done a thorough job on most of Safiya's wounds, Neliel's lighter injury had to remain half-healed before the cleric regained her powers. Or, at least, this was how the elf supposed it was. No, it was definitely the truth; the cleric possessed no sense of malicious humor.

Examining the wound and slightly reddish bandage from a safe distance, Safiya gave a frown and her verdict. "Perhaps it would be better for you to rest a moment longer."

"I feel fine now…"

Her protest was noted, but ignored. "Kaelyn needs some time to heal herself as well and we need to travel quickly. Enjoy the peace while you can – what awaits us might be even worse that what we have behind us."

Nine hags, despite being outrageously powerful and horribly ancient, were, in Safiya's mind, still but a pale shadow of the cruelties that might await them at the Academy. Red Wizards, especially when rebelling against their masters, knew no boundaries… though luckily, they didn't possess the wisdom of centuries to back them up.

However, it was Gann who voiced the advice; he knew little of Thaymount, but spirits avoided the place vigorously, which was enough for him. Besides, he had another, less altruistic reason for keeping Neliel where she was for the moment, which even the Red Wizard must have noticed, as she glanced at him with the hint of stern amusement in her hard eyes.

The elf watched quietly as Safiya left before finally glancing at her current caretaker. "If you wished to speak of something else, you could have simply asked. There was no need for a failed attempt at subtlety."

"Yes, though I do have you at a slight disadvantage now. You have no choice but to listen to what I have to say…" Gann noted, with just the slightest hint of self-satisfaction at having beaten her in a small argument. However, what he intended to discuss was more important than small, useless triumphs. "I have no need for subtlety today. Perhaps the time for it is past. My mother certainly smashed it quite artfully."

So that was the reason for the bitter contemplating he had been immersed in before she saw it fit to try and mutilate herself by getting up. "I'm sorry." she said, knowing full well that he wouldn't accept such words from her.

In his true fashion, the hagspawn elegantly raised an eyebrow, though there was a roughness to the gesture. He didn't _want_ the apology; not from her, certainly. "Your apologies seem endless today."

"I wouldn't have asked you to come if I knew it would be painful for you." Of course it _wasn't _her fault, per see, but she should have been a bit more considerate – her only thought in bringing him here was how useful his presence would be when faced with a species he knew all too well. They had handled the hag in the mountains so well, she had been counting on them repeating the same spectacular performance. Then again, had he not been with her, she would have had great problems during the battles in dreams…

And perhaps _his_ words would sting more than they did. As it was, with him by her side, they were little more than the attempts of a dying wasp to avenge itself. They still hurt, but not remotely as much as they could have.

"You never asked me to come there; you simply never told me to stop following you ever since persuading me to join you on this highly spiritual journey." The hagspawn paused for just a heartbeat and his next words matched his rather dark expression of the minutes before Neliel had woken up. "Were you considering…?"

"No!" It was quick, unexpected and almost made her clap her hands over her own mouth. Whenever the mask of calmness cracked, it seemed that Neliel's true feelings surfaced in a rush of passionate emotion, whatever it may be. In this case, it became the reassurance Gann needed. "No, I… I want you to stay. You've done a lot for me; you helped me overcome my own memories. You… that means a lot to me." she amended lamely. Dealing with her own emotions was something she wasn't too good with, because a childhood with Daeghun meant that, for the most part, emotions were taken out of the equation entirely.

"I believe you said something similar at the Wall to that…" _Thing creature shadow unworthy of your sorrow, _"man you used to know."

"Please don't let anything he said get to you. He was like that in life as well and…" she sighed heavily, considering her own words. Bishop might claim that the two of them were alike in their tendencies to search only for their own good, but in this, he had made a grave mistake. "I don't deny that your abilities are a great help, but I wouldn't simply _discard_ you, as he would say, for selfish purposes."

The shadow was lifted from Gann's expression, though his eyes remained in their contemplative state, studying her carefully. "I am quite clear on which one of you to side with, Neliel… considering the artful manner in which you are currently dancing around the issue shows me quite well that you aren't what some ghost might imagine you as." Perhaps he smiled, but it was a slight ironic bow to her ability to crisscross between topics rather than an actual expression.

"Issue? I don't understand."

_You do_. He was certain of this. _You do. _"What Gulk'aush said about you. Or, about me, I suppose. The schematics hardly matter, wouldn't you agree?"

Love without having realized it, finally have done so, with this one you follow, have you now?

Silence.

"Come now; where is the unreachable warrior-maiden who brought down the King of Shadows almost on her own? I am unused to hearing silence from you." Gann noted, continuing his studying of her. She didn't shy away from his gaze, nor did she look away, but there was something akin to fear in her in that moment, from what he could tell.

Finally, she spoke.

"I thought you would write it off as part of the madness that had claimed her." she noted quietly, despite recalling the way he had thanked her for being there. The Gann who tossed words around without meaning them was quite different from the one in front of her now, though the sardonic expression remained, indicating that they were, indeed, the same creature.

"Oh, no; my mother's final moment of clarity surpassed perhaps a lifetime for a normal person. She doesn't condone half-truths. But I am curious as to how you feel about the matter."

"You could have tried to extract your answer out of my dreams when we were linked. You've done so before." Neliel noted, remembering their very first private conversation in the docks. Back then, she hadn't given questions such as these even a passing thought. She alone likely wasn't laughing inwardly when Gann had announced to her and Safiya that his crime was his handsome face, which likely led to not one but many skirmishes with unamused fathers of still-dreaming daughters.

But she herself had never given _this_ idea any single thought before Bishop sneered at her and called her a puppeteer and Gann proceeded to avert those words, saying that she meant a lot to him as well… or perhaps the moment when Anya, in her madness, believed them to be in love.

Of course she had entertained fantasies, but usually, such fantasies involved not a particular man, but simply someone who didn't exist, circumstances that would never be and a world she would never live in. that Gann was handsome had managed to place him as a possible candidate for looks when it came to her daydreams, but she hadn't thought of the person she was thinking of as him, specifically.

Hadn't. things were changing, perhaps.

"Your dreams were a beacon, as they are now." Gann remembered the bright shape of the warrior fighting against shadow and the many nightmares and exhausted memories her mind had a tendency to circle through when she wasn't tired enough for a dreamless sleep. Yet many of these things she had allowed him to see. "But do you think so little of me that I would force the answer out of your mind?"

This was the one question she could answer easily, perhaps simply by shaking her head. "No. I meant what I told him at the Wall." she said, looking at the lake for a few instances. It seemed so far away, with the petitioners, now dispersed, the hags and their servants, now dead. They were gone.

The dreams were gone as well – whether they came from her mind or another's – and they couldn't hurt anymore.

A light touch on her cheek gently brought her back from the lake and she recognized, for the second or so while she saw it, the look he had given her before the final ghost of her past had awoken with the sound of her name. And for that moment, she felt very small and scared, as she couldn't remember anyone looking at her without a cover for their true intentions, willingly or not. Only for that moment, though, because this time, he didn't say her name or otherwise dare fate to think of another reason why this shouldn't happen.

"I mean _this_."

Gann, who had kissed dozens – if not hundreds, as his ego would surely suggest – of women, understood well enough the significance of such an action to young village girls, but this was a different case. The forgotten beauties whose faces he'd have to struggle to recall vanished from his mind altogether in a single instant when he first tasted the sweetness that somehow made him abandon his customary caution and mocking courtesy.

It was different than he expected and entirely wonderful; not only the contact itself, but what it signified. For such gestures gained meaning when done with someone who meant something. That was what the former kisses had been – empty. Filled with sweet flatteries and sweeter lies, but empty nonetheless. Fleeting; easily gained and easily discarded. But when, after an eternity of expectations, she opened her silken lips and returned the touch – only slightly, merely briefly, with the uncertainty of the inexperienced – the hagspawn knew immediately that he would revere each time she allowed this and welcomed it.

Finally, the strands of her still-bound hair encircled his fingers, holding her securely in place, though she still supported herself with her arms. In bringing her closer, though, he had caused her to rise slightly and when it was too much, she pulled away with a sharp hiss quite uncustomary for one out of breath, this time looking at him as if he had grown a second head. That would perhaps only double his looks, in his mind, but it was a look of disbelief this time.

She wanted to say something; reproach him for choosing a rather inopportune moment, scold him for causing her pain, gently remark some pleasantry or another, but the words didn't come out. Her face, once the moment of shock had passed, held only one thought.

_Have you forgotten who I am – __**what **__I am?_

Gann was still rather too pleased to fully consider the impact of that question, but he knew better than to back down now. _I know that you are not alone any longer._

"I am not often at a loss for words, but it does seem to occur most often around you." he said slowly, grudgingly giving her some small space to consider hers. "If I complimented you on your beauty, you'd view it trivial; on your ability, empty; on your strength, forced. I will appeal to your sense of mercy instead, fair benefactor."

"Do you deserve mercy?" Her voice, so confident, so soft, was, for once, shaken and breathy. She still didn't seem a creature of this world, but neither was she as unreachable and unearthly as before.

"Most likely not." Gann answered honestly. This woman knew more truths about him by now than even he did, most likely, but right now, it was the least of his concerns. "But I will strive to deserve _you_, if you allow me."

"Don't you remember who I am – _what_ I am?" This time, she spoke the question directly, her expression hardening. Such determination; in a different situation, Gann might have laughed. She treated everything so seriously when her condition was concerned that she couldn't even tell that at times, it wasn't about who or what she was, only about her. he didn't care for the hero of Neverwinter and held only a scientific (so to speak) interest in the Spirit Eater.

"It was I who first told you the stories, wasn't it?" But he was willing to put up with both, ignoring them, if the bargain included her. "You have a firm path ahead of you now – it leads to Thay. I do not know where the path ends, but I now believe that you'll find what you seek."

"I've learned not to put much faith in destiny or pre-destined paths."

"No, you are in conflict with the order of things, always. As my mother was. All that _time_, _wasted_ in judging her for something she had not done." There was still much sorrow and anger in him, but that was for those who were dead – the hags. "She did the exact opposite of what I had believed all my life, _felt_ the exact opposite." Quietly, he continued, this time not looking at Neliel. "She loved me. And loved my father."

"I believe she did, yes."

"How much of such dreams and hopes are left unsaid between others? And how many could be saved - or healed - by such knowledge?" Determined, having decided on what to do… the grief wouldn't be forgotten, now would the pain…. But it was time to move on. Revenge for the fallen had been taken. "If I am ever to love, I will speak of it. This is my promise, the first vow I have ever made. And if I am loved in return, then it shall only be the first vow of many."

She might have said it herself, in that very moment, or allowed him to say it, which would have been much easier. Instead, she remembered something else. "Anya."

The hagspawn could only frown at such a random statement. "What does she have to do with this?"

"With the Eye… we could heal her." she was stalling. And babbling, perhaps, though it helped that she was used to speaking quickly, due to her profession. nevertheless, she was once again trying to find a way to avoid the issue – a simple _yes_ would have likely sufficed, as she was hardly like Amber Rose; a dramatic diva with the need for words to contain feelings. She _felt_. "And she might finally open her eyes for good."

_Like us, you mean?_ He didn't say it; didn't press on. However, he did sigh in a more customarily-Gann fashion. Knowing when to quit one's battle was a good thing. "You are forcing me to disappoint a woman for the first time in my life." And what a blow that was. It might still be worth it, though, if he played his cards right. "I will do it, under one condition. Tell me, just this once, what are your thoughts and feelings… and what chance there might be that you have some of both for me."

The elf drew a breath. She wasn't courageous in matters such as this, preferring to deal only with her own emotions before turning to those of others. This time, for the first time, she decided to take a chance. She lacked the boldness to return the gesture of a few moments ago, but what she did was reassurance enough.

Ignoring the slight sting in her stomach muscles, she finally rose to a sitting position and, gathering just enough strength to make the hold tight but not painful, wrapped her arms around the hagspawn, filled with a promise that was sealed moments later when, once he recovered from the brief daze of confusion,

"It was never a matter of chance. That was never in question."


	11. Loneliness

This chapter took freakishly long, unfortunately, as I haven't managed to play MotB in recent months and quite a lot of stuff happened. In any case, the chapter is here. This time, for impact, I cut its length to one scene only and it**'**s likely that the following chapters will be this length as well, to keep them from dragging on. I might even split the preceding chapters into two, if someone suggests it as a good idea.

In any case, the long-awaited chapter is here, with the scene most people have been hoping for!

**o.O.o**

**Chapter XI: Loneliness**

**o.O.o**

"Everybody dreams."

**o.O.o**

The return journey to Mulsantir – and, through that, to Thaymount – was unbroken, allowing for a single stop that was undertaken for, from a logical point of view, the thoroughly nonsensical reason of rescuing Anya from herself. In the face of the problems they were encountering daily and the fact that, despite the generous supply of spirits in the Skein, Neliel appeared a little sicker and a little paler, this was no more than a fly might be an annoyance to an elephant.

At least, that was what Safiya thought and what she mentioned once or twice, muttering under her breath. As Okku merely viewed it as strange rituals of humans and Kaelyn was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice anything, she was outvoted two to one.

The farmer greeted them no warmly than before, even when they pointed out that this time, they might rescue Anya from her daze. Evidently, he had lost hope not only in them, but in having his daughter brought back to the world of full consciousness.

This time, Anya was sleeping with her head on the table; if the food had still been there, it might have been comical. For some reason, though, the sleep seemed heavier than last time, even to the Red Wizard, who knew nothing of such things. Kaelyn, in the meantime, sat down on the nearest surface near the window and found, entirely by accident, a small book which appeared to be a diary. No wonder Anya had such an active imagination if she was educated enough to read and write, despite the isolation their farm provided.

_There is a world within one's thoughts, one that you can shape like clay._ she read while the others appeared to be arguing how to best use the Eye Gulk'aush had given them._ All it takes is the right guide... and I have found him. He is the walker, the one who stirs eddies in his wake, the one who fishes in dreams and hooks new hopes. He is Gannayev, dream-walker, who grants blessings with his lips and his smile. He walks Rashemen in my waking hours, then slips back when I fall asleep. Yes, but he is with me always. He is never far, not at all. He came to visit us once in the waking hours, slept in our stable. I had a terrible fight with father about it, felt it was rude to treat a guest such a way. And _such_ a handsome guest. And that was the first night that Gannayev visited me - the first of many, and each time, he shows me more…_

When she brought this entry to the attention of the others, there was a moment of uncomfortable silence. It was Neliel, the one everyone was watching for a reaction, who silently sat down in the chair furthest from Anya and pulled out the amulet Sheva Whitefeather had given her.

"Given the spiritual nature of their magic, it might help us along the way." she noted, gripping it tightly and allowing her own power to flow freely through it. The amulet glowed beautifully, if eerily, which was close to a reflection of the elf herself.

"I still can't help but think our time would be better spent going to Mulsantir and not… dreaming." Safiya said, feeling a bit sheepish with having to make such a comparison.

"Use a Sleep spell on the both of us. It'll be faster."

Knowing how quick the both of them had worked previously, even the Red Wizard was forced to concede.

Gann placed his hand over Neliel's while she held the Eye, which counted as a very strange experience for the elf. In comparison to what she was used to, at least. She could still remember how the moment he had kissed her – a first for her and she didn't regret a thing – had felt.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kaelyn saw this, but her placid expression remained fixed. Okku had chosen to keep watch outside. And even with just the two of them watching over the dreamers, nothing from the real world would harm them.

"All right, then." Safiya sighed, conceding. "Please try not to resist this."

With the Eye in place, the Dreamscape they already knew appeared slightly less fog-filled, slightly closer to their own perception. Theirs, however, wasn't the leading power here. While Gann forced his attire to appear as what it had been prior to the change the dream was firmly trying to enforce, Neliel wasn't confident enough in her strength to waste it on adjusting her clothes. Thus her wizarding robe seamlessly morphed into a similarly colored garment that this time was most definitely a dress.

She glanced down at it with mild bemusement, since it was highly impractical in the event they got into a conflict – which was more than likely. It also left her unarmed, but she didn't want to intimidate the girl and therefore decided to not materialize a weapon… yet. Magic worked in this world as well as it did in the real one.

And with the braid gone, for the first time in a long time – for the first time since the beginning of their acquaintance, Gann could testify – the elf looked unmistakably female. It rather suited her, too, though the hagspawn could admit to being possibly somewhat biased on the matter.

They glanced at one another briefly to assure themselves that they hadn't by some accident strayed too far away, which would only cause unnecessary complications.

Even searching for their target was rather unnecessary this time. The landscape was almost unnecessarily picturesque, to the point of obscenity. Like a fairytale out of the mind of a really simple child. The skies were periwinkle blue, the forest all shades of pleasant green, not a leaf out of place. One half-expected birds to start singing nursery songs in chirpy, cheery voices.

Neliel, graduate from Daeghun's Realistic Nighttime Tales, No Fairytales Allowed, was beginning to feel somewhat nauseous. Even Gann, who specialized at times in creating fairytales for others, could practically taste sugar just by looking around.

The real test of endurance started when the sound of voices reached them.

"Oh, Sir Gannayev." It was indeed Anya's voice, as dream-filled as it had been when she first woke. The way she accented the first syllable would have been honest in a saint, a lunatic or a very small child. Anya was none of that, at least they both hoped.

What was even more disturbing, though, was the voice that replied. In pitch and timbre, it might have been nearly identical to Gann's.

"Yes, my dearest Anya?"

Might have been. It was too attentive, too strong, too focused on something that would never have gained such attention from the actual hagspawn.

It disturbed both of them, the strength of this illusion, making them hasten their stride. The walk wasn't long; in the middle of a picturesque clearing, the figure of Anya stood, misty-eyed and dazed, next to someone who was Gann yet wasn't. his clothing was different and one felt as if they were looking through mist when gazing upon him.

"Nothing. I simply love saying your name."

The apparition's smile turned kind, but not artificial. It was odd to see, this lack of bitterness that reality could bring. Neliel had seen it only once before on the hagspawn's face and it had taken much more than a lovesick phrase to conjure it up.

"And it pleases _my_ ears to hear it, my love."

The actual Gann almost felt his knees wobble out of sheer revulsion. Just to be on the safe side, he touched the elf's shoulder, almost leaning on for support. "I do believe it is the taste of bile that's rising in my throat. I may be ill, stand away."

All he did to aid her in that endeavor was briefly turn away.

However, his very feeble attempt to lower his voice didn't go unnoticed by the pair of lovebirds, which was easier than any introduction. Neliel doubted they could have created a plausible one anyway.

"What? Who is there?"

With gallantry that was starting to affect even Neliel's stomach (which said something, as she had been given the paladin treatment more than often) dream-Gann stepped before his distressed damsel.

"Stand back, my love, I shall protect you."

That, for Gann, was the last stroke. "Protect _her_?" When the line got crossed – as in this case, apparently – the hagspawn certainly didn't bother hiding his contempt. "By the spirits, she's the cause of all this! And you..."

Anya blinked; the dream hadn't taken over her senses completely yet and though she could no longer tell what was real and that was not, she could recognize the face of her love anywhere.

"Gannayev?" Bewildered, she glanced from one to the other, failing to find any difference. "How can there be two of you?"

"Do you know this half-blooded mongrel, my love?" Neliel, for her part unnoticed and uninvolved at the moment, noticed the delicate crease on his brow and the tightening of his voice. Among them, she was the expert on jealousy.

"_Mongrel_?!" Gann scoffed indignantly. "What does that make you? A half of a half?"

"Have a care with your words, villain, or I shall make you dine upon them!"

Truth to be told, while the voice might have resembled the original, the copy's manner was a complete contradiction. Disturbing as that was for one's concentration, magical or otherwise, the wizard chose to ignore it for the time being and focus on the source. That being Anya.

The poor girl was still trying to make sense of things, her eyes flicking from fantasy to reality, unable to discern between them.

"This is our home, where we are able to be alone without father seeing..." she was muttering to herself, at least partly so. "I found this glade one night, while-"

"While you walked the borders of sleeping and waking, yes, yes, I know how this came about." the real Gann interrupted with a dismissive hand in the air. "My mistake was that I didn't realize that you possessed such power, Anya - an oversight, but I cannot be perfect in _all_ things." Part of those words was filled with sneering contempt for what he rightly considered a weak imitation. "Now this fantasy of yours must end - that Gann there, he is a fantasy you have conjured up, and he is becoming a wedge between you and the waking world, Anya. He also has terrible fashion sense, and the nose is all wrong." he added after a moment, his own nose wrinkling in a scowl.

That behavior wasn't in accordance with the way Anya had dreamed things up. And in the face of a reality she didn't know, she would obviously select the dream. "I do not know who you are, but you are not the Sir Gannayev I know."

"I should hope not!" Gann scoffed, close to horrification. "You can't seem to get me right from the looks of it."

"Anya, I believe this thing is here to hurt us - stand away from him, I shall handle this."

"That's quite enough of that." The elf gently raised her hand and, with the slightest magic push, raised the temperature of the weapon the dream apparition was reaching for. "Anya, listen carefully. Your escaping into this so-called _magical forest_ has caused your perception of reality to change."

"You… you're that witch! The one who tried to trick me before!" Anya cried, resembling with her pointed finger and wide eyes a rather surprised fish. "What are you doing here? How did you get to our glade?"

Neliel decided that to argue distinctions between witches, who received their powers from the study of the land and wizards, who studied lore and conducted experiments in a scientific manner would be redundant at this point of time. Especially if her listener was to be a person so far from being her academic equal.

"I am here because you met me in the waking world and therefore can be certain that I am no projection of your own mind. Now, you will listen to us so that we can help you."

"You sound like father, and I need no help." the farm girl noted indignantly, though her previous anger was gone. After all, her beloved was at her side. And besides… "And how can I know that you're not the one misleading me? I know of the magic of wizards and the like!"

"Do not waste words on these intruders, Anya... something is wrong here, and I think these others may mean us harm."

"Your father worries for your health." The elf pointedly ignored the imitation of Gann and took a cautious step towards the girl. Mechanically, she blinked, knowing that the stare of her jewel-like eyes was more intimidating than mesmerizing. "One of you must be corrected if things are to return to normal."

"Who are you to decide what is right for beloved Anya?"

For the briefest ludicrous instant, Gann actually wondered if Neliel cared sufficiently about the situation to bring up her own failed idealization of a man. However, that went far too much against her own sense of privacy; as far as the hagspawn was aware, only he himself had managed to breach that barrier, and even then by backing her into a corner.

Saying nothing, whether due to pointedly ignoring the one posing the question or because of lack of an answer, was the wrong move now, though.

"I have listened to father continually accuse my beloved of crimes, of hurting me, and now he sends others to find us and drag me back - away from my love." Anya proclaimed, with the abandon towards an illusion only the truly fooled could project.

"I am with you, my love."

"Then prove me wrong or prove yourself blind." Neliel challenged, finally glancing at the illusion the farmgirl's overactive imagination had created so readily. "Appearance is one thing. To actually _be_ a person, you must have the personality, the memory, and abilities. Otherwise I refuse to believe your _Sir Gannayev_ is real."

"Well, of course Sir Gannayev is real." Anya said, blinking rather blankly.

"Prove it."

"What in the name of the spirits are you doing?" Gann snapped irritably. Goading an instable girl and the pompous pseudo personification of her fantasy through acknowledging its existence was dangerous business. Especially since he didn't see how this was helping things. "Don't give him any more reality, or we're in trouble."

"No we're not." Neliel actually shot him a mild smile. "Because Anya is the one in control here. And therefore won't mind a small demonstration."

"We cannot play her game, she has already dreamed up her answers." Gann objected. The girl knew next to nothing about him and there would be no persuading her otherwise.

Hells, they could have a love-declaration contest right now and her besotted simple mind wouldn't be able to tell apart true poetry from empty phrases. And, in any case, he wasn't certain he would have been able to say it with sufficient dazzle after this humiliation.

"Imagine this glade; the sky, the trees, the soil beneath your feet… imagine yourself standing here all alone."

Perhaps out of defiance, perhaps out of a desire to be left alone, Anya complied, closing her eyes and starting to focus. One might have imagined that the world would have swirled in a mass of fiery sparks. Not even mist swirled up in the sickeningly picturesque surroundings. It was more as if within the span of a blink, the apparition vanished out of existence, as if it had never stood there.

"Oh!" Anya, at last opening her eyes, gave a girlish gasp and covered her mouth. "Where is Sir Gannayev?"

Just as she spoke the name, the image of her love likely popped into her mind reflexively and the image of her creation sprang back into existence.

"What? But I am right h-"

The image faded from the world just as Anya willed it to (though highly unwillingly).

"But-"

Again and again the image vanished and appeared, whichever the girl willed.

"He's right over here." Neliel noted, gesturing to the very real hagspawn at her side. "The real one, that is." Which meant, of course, that she had to be real as well, since Anya wouldn't have included her in any dream of hers if she could help it, most likely.

It was a cleverly played game, allowing the girl to see the difference between dream and reality. Anya swayed a bit, but managed to stay standing once she realized that this didn't mean Gann didn't exist; merely that he didn't exist in the way she wished him to.

The hagspawn decided to take over now, as words of consolation weren't something cold logic could offer. "Anya, you are powerful, powerful enough to shape another me from your own dreams, which is no small feat considering how much of me there is to take in." Her part of the task done right now, the elf appeared not to be listening, but the manner in which her lips twitched was proof enough of what she would likely say if they were without an audience at that point. "But you are also powerful enough to unmake such doppelgangers, if you choose - but they are dream specters only, with no substance."

She didn't understand yet, especially from the way her subconscious kept calling the fantasy back and forth. "I- but he was real, he was right h-"

"What happened? Where did I go? Anya! Did they h-"

A few more tries later, even she began ignoring her own creation. "So he can simply go away when I choose?"

"What? What do you m-"

And, to the genuine surprise of the pair of observers, the dreamer giggled girlishly; perhaps at the faint popping sound (like bubbles vanishing) only she could hear. "Oh, that is fun."

Gann, though somewhat amused as well, didn't really think that continued association with a girl of this mindset was in his particular interest. Not that such attitude towards a fractured fairytale (or a dysfunctional one, more like it) was anything he couldn't approve of, but, her strength aside, this wasn't a place he felt at home.

"Don't strain yourself, though - shaping such an entity and letting him persist has dangers." He could have reshaped the creature into a nightmarish monster, should he have chosen to (or should the imposter have annoyed him too much). He was now somewhat grateful that the chance of Neliel adopting such an approach or even knowing about it were rather small.

"So you were... you were never here at all?" Anya intoned sadly, glancing at her feet. At least she wasn't trying to hold on to her illusions, as a weaker mind might have done.

"No, Anya, I was not." The hagspawn noted simply, just as his counterpart flashed into existence one last time.

"- love you, Anya! I am only whole when you are around!"

The actual Gann didn't even bother rolling his eyes, which was likely the last thing the other saw before vanishing permanently. "Revolting - and _so _unimaginative."

Finally, Anya swayed slightly, dropping onto a nearby log and shaking her head ruefully. The hagspawn glanced at Neliel, who had remained silent for a surprising amount of time. She seemed content to remain watching the events play out in their own pace.

"I've been such a fool for a Gann I've created out of nothingness." Anya murmured. She made a move as if to rub her eyes, but then steeled herself. "It's time for me to wake up now." she said then, her eyes rising to meet those of the rather contemplative wizard facing her.

This time, dream melted into reality rather seamlessly, which was a confusing experience. To find oneself sitting at a table of what appeared to be a rather absent-minded dinner party with a Red Wizard of Thay looming over you and attempting to see if you're awake or not wasn't something even Neliel had experienced before. However, for her lack of experience with waking up from living dreams in strange manners, she dealt with the situation rather gracefully.

"You certainly took your time this time around." Safiya noted as the elf blinked, her eyes remarkably dry. It wasn't worth mentioning to her that while she held the eye of the hag, she had slept with eyes wide open, like the very image of the dead.

The elf, feeling the first spasm of starvation of a horrible kind passing through her, gave a cracked half-grin. "Wizards are never late or early. We come exactly when we mean to."

"And just in time, it seems." She didn't even ask Neliel if she needed help and instead draped the elf's arm over her shoulder in order to support her and get her up. It helped that Neliel was somewhat shorter than her and quite light; also, she seemed to have the twisted idea that she could still walk on her own. "No more of this suppressing nonsense. You need spirits, now."

"There should be some brandy in that cupboard…"

"In the literal sense of the word." Kaelyn explained to the rather dazed Anya, who still hadn't completely recovered from her dream. However, she obviously couldn't know what they were talking about and decided to leave it at that.

"Where's Okku?"

"On the prowl, no doubt; he couldn't stand the idleness. There will be angry spirits where he goes; we should find him, get you some sustenance and continue back to Mulsantir."

"Um…" Safiya glanced at Anya with a little less patience than she would usually have bestowed someone so insignificant to their quest. In her mind, even going out of their way in such a manner was too spectacular a delay, but here they were. "Would it be too much trouble if I spoke to Gannayev before you go?" she asked hopefully.

The spirit shaman, who was practically closest to the door, peered at her quizzically, then glanced at the weakened form of their leader with mild concern.

"Just for a few moments." Anya added quickly, sensing the urgency of their departure. "I mean… while you find your friend, maybe? And help her, of course."

Judging by the weight of the stares from everyone else in the room – excluding Neliel, who was focusing her energy on not getting her inner unease take control – Safiya guessed quite correctly that the mantle of leadership had been thrown at her for the temporary indisposition of their actual leader. She looked at the girl, then at Gann, who was still observing their leader in a strangely passive manner, then at Neliel, whose eyes were shut tight one moment and then gleaming with the kind of light one attributed to cobras about to strike.

"If you must." the Red Wizard conceded wearily, quite glad to see that Kaelyn was coming to help her support Neliel, whose legs seemed to be made of stone when she walked. It did make the going out of a door more problematic, but at least, once they were out, they managed to get the elf back to her feet.

Of course, it could have been the smell of spirits not too far away that got her going.

Inside the cottage, Gann relaxed briefly. With the sight of Neliel so weakened away, he wasn't certain whether he should feel more at ease or more troubled. It was disturbing to see her rendered powerless by anything and he had certainly seen enough of her knocked into unconsciousness for the rest of his life and beyond. It wasn't something he wished to witness again. Actually, truth to be told…

"Gannayev?"

…he would be willing to go out of his way for her well-being if the situation required it just to feel the spark of warmth that had been ignited by her lips rekindled.

For the moment, though, he had to finish the business brought upon them all by his own carelessness – partly – and then worry about how to convince a woman with cold logic in her veins and magic weaved in her skin that he intended to keep her.

"Are you all right, Anya?" His voice was gentler now, perhaps fuelled by the anticipation for the no doubt amusing confrontation to come and the memory of the nights before.

"I feel... strange, but... alive." Anya felt her words were too lame to do things justice, but she had never mastered the poetic way of speaking Sir Ga-… Gannayev always brought to perfection. "Everything seems brighter, but there is a strange fringe around it..."

Gann nodded. He, too, had once experienced this awakening and now knew how to deal with it. "It is the fabric of thoughts, of dreams you are seeing. You will come to ignore it in time, and see it only when you wish." At last, he fully brought his mind to the present, squirming a bit under the inquisitive gaze of the girl – for the first time, perhaps. "You... are strong, Anya, I am shamed I did not see it before."

She didn't understand why. "I am the one who feels shamed. I fooled myself with the idea of you, didn't I?" Anya felt miserable. Not only had she not believed the actual Gannayev, she had insulted his companions. How could she face them again?

"There is no blame to be had, and if there is, it should not be born by you. Dreams are... a difficult thing to master, and now you are aware of what you can do." The hagspawn paused. Certainly no harm would come to the girl again, even if she wished to create her own fantasies. If one day he could share such things with Neliel, he would be grateful. Logic was difficult to incorporate into dreams and therefore the elf had more or less been an observer so far. But if she allowed, she could be taught. Even her. "And you will find the fields of the sleeping world are now yours to travel."

Again, Anya glanced at her feet, her voice a sad murmur. "But you will not be there, will you?"

"Not as the Gann you imagined, no." And thank the spirits for that. If he ever caught himself speaking in that manner, he would personally shoot himself. Or perhaps he could ask Safiya to disintegrate him, but who knows how she might abuse such a privilege? A good shake might be just as good. "But if you travel dreams, then I hope we will cross paths again. Hope makes its home in such places, and always has."

"I see. Thank you – you and your companions. You saved me from myself, and I will not forget this. I hope… I hope the lady can forgive me for the things I said… I didn't mean them, not really." Anya momentarily felt like a girl half her age caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Fortunately, Gann's smile, if indulgent this time, still had a soothing effect on her.

"I will convey your apologies to her. She usually keeps a 'forgive and forget' policy as long as no harm was done."

"I suppose… in a way, I needed this." Anya speculated, then shook her head at her own childishness. She still hadn't outgrown her fantasies, apparently. "It's silly… I always dreamt that a prince would come and rescue me from this farm one day… and in the end, my own daydreaming had trapped me." Another sigh escaped her lips. "I'm a fool."

"Everybody dreams. But with your power, you mustn't allow the dreams to control you. You are the one who walks through them, much like the wind passes through a landscape. You alter some things, subtly, but the essence of both must remain the same."

"Yet you are changed. I can… see… that you are more at peace… somehow." Anya squinted briefly, but then gave up on that. However, the silence that became her answer was something she viewed as confirmation of her theory. It's because of that woman, isn't it? You do not answer. Do you believe I still bear her ill will?" Certainly, part of her envied the princesses in books, but the reasonable, rational part of her remembered that being a princess meant having a dragon hold you hostage. "Gannayev, I loved the you I dreamed up. I think… no, I _know_ that she sees the real you… and loves you nonetheless."

"She is a puzzling creature, a riddle perhaps to even herself." But she _hadn't _resisted and had said, quite clearly, that she wasn't averse to the very thought of him. There was a person under the ice, one that was slowly being brought to the surface, chipping one block off at a time.

"You remind me of myself now, how I was when I first met you." Anya's smile turned serious with her words. "Know her before you love her. I think… I think she dreamt of being alone in the world for a long time."


End file.
